Super Smash Bros Gamer
by Twilight Okami
Summary: A show that features parodies of, Australian Idol, So You Think You Can Dance, Master Chief, Truth and Dare and so on for the Smashers from all SSB games! Also special guests, humor, randomness, awkwardness and so on! Rated T for langue and volience
1. Chapter 1: Mario and BadGuy Fights

SUPER SMASH BROS GAMER

**Twilight Okami: Hello all you Smash Bros lovers! This is my new show, a parody of events like, American/Australian Idol, Master Chief Australia, So You Think You Can Dance, Truth and Dare, etc! Now for the Disclaimer! Who's up?**

**Mario: OMG! I-a-want to go first!**

**Twilight Okami: Sure…**

**Mario: Twilight Okami doesn't own anything! –Gets hit by Twilight Okami- Ow!**

**Twilight Okami: I OWN THE SHOW!!**

**Mario: Oh, right; she only owns the show!**

Chapter 1: Mario and Bad-Guy Fights

"Hey, hey, hey! And welcome to my new show called---!" Twilight Okami pauses on the stage.

"Super Smash Bros GAMER!!" The Audience cheers.

"Yup! And now, let us bring in the Super Smash Bros gang!" Twilight Okami said with a nod.

The curtains go up, with the Smash Bros guys looking and walking around in wonder.

"Where are we? I thought this was a Mill-" Mario pauses as he sees Twilight Okami. "OMG! Twilight Okami!? This can't be good…" Mario gasps.

"Darn right it is! You guys are in my new show called Super Smash Bros Gamer!" Twilight Okami explains with a nod.

"What is it about?" Peach asks dumbly.

Twilight Okami shrugs "Well, it's a parody show of events like Idol, So You Think You Can Dance, Master Chief, and Truth and Dare stuff!

"O_o," All Smashers speechless then… "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

"Why must you torture us!?" Kirby demands.

"'Cause Okami Truth and Dare made me win an Oscar Award for the Hilarious Show of the Year!" Twilight Okami states.

"…."

"And now, let's bring in the host to host the show! She's a princess, but don't underestimate her, she's sassy, hot, short-tempered! I give you, Midna!" Twilight Okami announces.

"WHAT!?" Zelda shouts in shock.

Midna (True Form) comes out with cards in her hands and waves to people who applauses.

"It's great to be the host again of another funny show that will be funnier then Okami Truth and Dare! Thanks for making me host again, Twilight Okami!" Midna thanked happily.

"Any time; for everyone likes you!" Twilight Okami replied.

Midna turned to Zelda and saw that she muttered the biggest curses ever, which made Midna, grit her teeth. Twilight Okami had noticed.

"Ok you two; I don't want any fight this time, ok?" Twilight Okami asked as she looked at the two.

"… Fine…" Zelda muttered.

"Good and that applies to you Fangirls!" Twilight Okami calls out.

"…. Ok…" All Fangirls reply.

"Great, and now, let the show of embarrassment begin!" Twilight Okami announced and gets of the stage.

"WHOOOO!" The Audience cheers and dog-whistles.

"All right and welcome to the new show called…" Midna pauses.

"MAHOMIE, MAHOMIE!!" The Audience cheers.

"… Um, no, it's Super Smash Bros Gamer! I'm your host, Midna!" Midna replies awkwardly. "And this show will make all Smashers embarrassed!"

"MAHOMIE, MAHOIME! MAH-OMIE, MA-HO-MIE!!" The Audience cheers louder in a singing tune.

"…. You guys are really scaring me," Midna stated. "And let us introduce the new camera man, for Diddy Kong is in the game! I give you, the buck from One Piece, Chopper!" Midna points out.

The spot lights go to Chopper, and he waves to the audience, and the Audience cheers.

"Thank you everyone!" Chopper calls out.

"And of course, the great girl who arranged the show! She made Okami Truth and Dare, and she is awesome! I give you, the-one-and-only, Twilight Okami!!" Midna points out happily.

Twilight Okami waves her paw at the audience, as they cheer and applause at Twilight Okami, who is sitting in the Audience.

"Before we begin, we have a special guest-" Midna gets interrupted.

"Another special guest show? Oh great…" Zelda states.

"Shut up Zelda! Walt Disney is like a fish out of toxic, lady!" Midna shouts.

"…" Everyone quiet.

"As I was saying, this special guest is from Shaman King; she has a bad-ass attitude, smart-alike, states the obvious even if it isn't positive or negative, and is the fiancée of Yoh! I give you, the Itako, Anna!" Midna shouts.

The Audience cheers as Anna goes and sits on a chair with on a white table in the center of the Audience.

"Hmph, I haven't ever been in a show, and Okami Truth and Dare was the only show that made me laugh that had torture! Thanks for inviting me Twilight Okami" Anna said.

"Any time" Twilight Okami replies.

"I wonder who will win the grand prize…" Midna wondered.

"What grand prize?" Lucas asked.

"Oh I forgot to tell you but the special guests are judges that will judge how funny the person is, and then who ever wins gets a prize!" Midna explained.

"What is the prize?" Lucario asks telepath-idly.

"… That's for you to find out in the ending!" Midna replied.

"You don't know it, don't you?" Red asked.

"…. Ah, ya, you're right…" Midna mumbled.

"O_o" The Smashers speechless.

"Can we get on with this? I'm starting to get bored…!" Anna demanded.

"Oh, right, so who would like to go first?" Midna asked at the Smashers.

"…" The Smashers quiet.

"Who would…?" Fox asked.

"Anyone? Well it's everyone favorite Italian plumber who is world famous! Mario!" Midna pointed to Mario.

"Oh god…" Mario said sadly.

"Why did you ask, who wants to go first in the first place?" Wolf demanded with his gun up.

"…. Um, and this is a Dare for you Mario! And it is," Midna pauses, as Wolf mutters curses. "Is to go to each of the Koopa Kids bedrooms at night, destroy it, and let the kids see you and bash you!" Midna explained out loud.

"WHAT!? BUT I'LL DIE! THIS SHOW WILL KILL ME!!!" Mario panicked.

"That's the point of the show of course! To make embarrassment kill you!" Midna replied.

"YAY!" Anna did the 'come on' pose as she called happily.

"…." Mario quiet at what Anna called out.

"Now, go to the Koopa Kids Castle!" Midna demanded.

"Make me!" Mario replied mockingly.

Anna got out a random Silencer gun and aimed at Mario. Mario turned and gasped at Anna.

"Do as she says if you want to live!" Anna calls in a fretting tone, holding the gun.

"O_o …. Ok…." Mario gulped and got out of the building.

Mario goes to the Koopa Kids Castle at night, which night came magically and randomly, with Camera Deer, Chopper behind. Mario goes in the castle, but is bitten by dogs and yells 'HOLLY CRAP!' and gets in the rooms and messes the rooms. When the Koopa Kids came and look in the room, they all gasped.

"WHO THE KOOPA DESTROYED MY ROOM!?!" Wendy O. Koopa demanded as she peered through the corridor.

"Who destroyed MY room?" Iggy Koopa called out.

All the Koopa Kids go in the TV room (???) and see Mario, who notice them and sweats. Morton Koop Jr. cracked his knuckles, Larry Koopa gets a hammer, Roy Koopa gets a chain saw and the rest are ready to fight.

"Uh, hi!" Mario greets nervously.

"KILL THE PLUMBER!!!!" Ludwig Von Koopa called with a random mob gear.

"YAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!" All the Koopa Kids call and charge at Mario.

"HOLLY SHIT!!!" Mario calls as he is being chased and bashed by all the Koopa Kids.

"Ohhhh, that's got to hurt," Midna states as she looks at the screen. "We'll see if Mario survives after the commercials when we come back to-" Midna gets interrupted.

"Total Drama Oni Island!!" An Imp from Okami declares.

"WHAT IN HYRULE!?" Midna demands and notice that it is someone she knows. "Brad, what are you doing here!?" Midna asked.

"Hosting Total Drama Oni Island of course!" Brad replies easily.

"THIS ISN'T TOTAL DRAMA ONI ISLAND!!! THIS IS SUPER SMASH BROS GAMER YA CRAP!!!!" Midna screams.

"Nope! This is-" Brad gets interrupted when Midna gets a Pistol.

"THIS IS SUPER SMASH BROS GAMER!! NOW GET THE HECK OUT OF HERE YA SHIT!!!" Midna demands.

"O_o I will be back!" Brad says as he leaves then screams like a girl when Anna shot his shoulder.

"Darn right ya won't ya shit!!" Anna snorts as she put the gun away.

"…….." Audience quiet.

"As I was saying, we'll be back on…" Midna pauses.

"TOTAL DRAMA ONI ISLAND!" The Audience shouts happily.

"Wha, no! We'll be back on…" Midna tries again.

"ASK THE ZELDA CREW!" The Audience replies happily.

"No, we'll be back on Super Smash Bros Gamer!!" Midna screams madly.

"MAH-MAH-MAH-MAHOMIE!!!" The Audience cheers in a singing tune.

"O_o this audience is scaring me…" Midna muttered.

Author's Note: Well what do you think? Please review, so that I know that this is good! Bye, that's all to say! And more humor, randomness, awkwardness and embarrassment will begin!


	2. Chapter 2: Peach’s Disgusting Food

Chapter 2: Peach's Disgusting Food

**Twilight Okami: Disclaimer Time!**

**Peach: Twilight Okami doesn't own anything but the show!**

**Lucas: Hey, I wanted to do the Disclaimer!**

**Peach: Well you're crap if you couldn't!**

**Lucas: YA PI-**

**Midna: If Roger got to Looney Tunes he smash a piano and die!**

**Lucas and Peach: …..**

"Hello, Bonjour, Chess and so on! Welcome back to…" Midna pauses.

"_**RA, RA, RA RA, RA! ROMA ROMA, MA, MA!!**_" The Audience sings.

"…. Um, Super Smash Bros Gamer! I'm your host, Midna!!" Midna greeted.

"GOBBLE, GOOBLE!!" The Audience cheers.

"….." Midna and Chopper quiet.

Then, Mario comes on the stage with a gash, wounds, scratches and a black eye. Everyone laughs at Mario's sight, and Bowser laughs harder.

"Oh, Mario! You come back! How are you?" Midna asked.

Mario mutters curses under his breath and tremble. Midna turns to Anna, who is on the judge table, calling someone.

"DO YOUR CRAP TORTURE TRAINING YOH, YA SHIT!!!" Anna screamed on the mobile phone and put it away.

"… What is the first score you give to Mario, Anna?" Midna calls to Anna.

"Hmph, that was funny, violent, bloody, and great for the starting of this show! 4.5 is my score" Anna stated.

"Great and now for the next contestant! She is a princess who keeps getting kidnapped and is Mario's love interest! I give you the pink-Barbie-doll, Peach!" Midna introduced.

"Don't I need a doctor for my wounds to be checked?" Mario begged.

"Heck, no! There is no doctor or nurse in this show!" Midna replied

"OMG, I'm next! YAAAY!!" Peach cheers for no reason.

"O_o" All Smashers speechless.

"Well this is a challenge like Master Chief! And it is for you to cook these ingredients-!" Midna pauses.

Chopper is dressed in waiter clothes, and shows a sign that has the ingredients on it and this is it.

_Ingredients:_

_Salmon, Poo, Wasabi, Pizza, Fudge, Monkey Brains, Water Melon, Red Wine, Chicken and Garlic._

_Make:_

_A mega staking of food, and eat it all, then vomit it at the creator of Mario, Star fox, Pikman, Donkey Kong and Zelda, Shigeru Miyamoto!_

"O_o… please tell me that this is all a dream! I can't eat that and vomit at my creator!" Peach called sadly and sacredly.

"Sorry Barbie, but ya got to or Anna…" Midna pointed to Anna.

Anna gets out the Silencer gun, and taps it on her shoulder with a demanding look. Peach gulped at Anna, then sigh.

"Oh shit, might as well!" Peach groaned and then went to the kitchen with Chopper following.

Peach first put the poo in the chicken, then put Wasabi on the chicken, after that, raps the salmon around monkey's brain, with garlic in it, makes a hole in the water melon and put the pizza in it then last but least put red wine on the fudge, and she combines all the food together!

"Now, eat it!" Midna demanded.

"…. Oh, crap, here goes!" Peach sighs and eats it all and looks green. "HOLLY SHIT!!" Peach panics.

Midna brings in Shigeru Miyamoto and Peach vomits on him as she runs around. The whole Audience gasps, and Shigeru looks at Peach with anger, for he's fashion cloths was destroyed.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT PEACH!?" Shigeru demanded.

"OMG, Shigeru Miyamoto!! I'm SOOOOOOOOOO sorry!!!" Peach panicked.

"AGGGGGGGGHHH!!" Shigeru shouts and gets out a scythe and charges at Peach.

"HOLLY SHIT AND CRAP!!! AHHHHHHH!!!" Peach runs and of course, screams like a girl.

After five minutes of serious slashing and dicing, Peach comes in with blood coming out of her scars, and crying like a baby. Everyone from the Audience laughs at Peach. When Shigeru Miyamoto came, he gave a snort and left.

"Ouch, that's sad when you eat something disgusting and get badly bashed… What's your score Anna?" Midna called out.

"BLOOD, BLOOD AND MORE VIOLENCE!!! OH YAAAAA!! That was soooo hilarious how you eat something REALLY disgusting and vomit at your own creator!! 4.5, only five if more violence…" Anna replied.

"O_o" Peach pretty much speechless.

"Well then, we'll be back on…" Midna pauses.

"TOTAL DRAMA ONI ISLAND!!" Brad declared.

"Agghhh, I THOUGHT WE SAID THAT THIS WAS SUPER SMASH BROS GAMER!!" Midna shouted.

"No, this is Total Drama Oni Island!" Brad argued.

"No ya shit, THIS IS SUPER SMASH BROS GAMER!!!" Midna shouted back.

"NO THIS IS TOTAL DRAMA ONI ISLAND YA CRAP!!" Brad shouted.

"Sheesh, would ya stop fighting with him Midna and kill him all ready!" Anna shouted out loud.

"WHAAAAAT!!" Everyone shouted at Anna.

"For Shaman sakes, we can't keep fighting, just fight each other, or shake hands and agree on something!" Anna groaned, irritated.

"O_o… Ok, I think I'll leave…" Brad said and ran out screaming like a girl.

"Dam, I wanted violence involved…" Anna muttered.

"O_o, um, anyway we'll be back on…" Midna paused.

"OKAMI TRUTH AND DARE!!!" The Audience cheered.

"No, Okami Truth and Dare is not on! It's…" Midna paused.

"DRAGON RE-" The Audience gets interrupted.

"SUPER SMASH BROS GAMER YA ALL!!!" Midna screams.

"….." The Audience silent along with the Smashers.

Author's Note: He, he, MORE violence I see is coming in and with humor, along with embarrassment!! BWHHAAA!! Thanks to my two first reviewers, _gamerofloz _and _Twilight Smash _(Along with Twilight Smash for adding to favorites!" Thanks everyone!


	3. Chapter 3: Kirby Goes BoomDancing

Chapter 3: Kirby Goes Boom-Dancing

**Twilight Okami: Dis-dis-disclaimer Time!**

**Kirby: Chocolate for me!**

**Twilight Okami: Um, does that mean you'll do it?**

**Kirby: Duh, of course!**

**Twilight Okami:…**

**Kirby: Twilight Okami doesn't own anything but the show! And ther-**

**Anna: -Shoots Kirby-**

**Kirby: SHIT!!! –Mopes-**

**Everyone: O_o**

"Hope that Zel- Oh, hi, and welcome back to…" Midna paused.

"SUPER SMASH BROS BRAWL!!!" The Audience cheer.

"… Close, but it's Super Smash Bros Gamer! I'm your host Midna!" Midna greeted.

"Were EVERYONE has fun!" Mario sassed.

"Ya…" Peach sighed.

"So, do all of you Audience like the embarrassment?" Midna asked.

"YAAAAAAAAA!!! LOL!!" The Audience cheer.

"Good, and what do you think Anna for the starting?" Midna asked to Anna.

"Hmph, blood, violence, humor, embarrassment, what else can you ask more? This is a really good show! Keep it up!" Anna replied.

"Glad you like it! And I wonder if the Smashers enjoy it?" Midna wondered.

"O_o ya right" The Smashers shouted.

"And before we begin the next torture, we have another special judge! He's a lazy guy from Dragon Drive, and has a small dragon, but don't underestimate the two! I give you, Reiji and Chibi!" Midna called.

The Audience cheered and whistled along with applause as Reiji and Chibi went next to Anna and waved.

"This is such an honor to be on this hilarious show! Right Chibi?" Reiji asked.

"Raaa!" Chibi simply said.

"He said yes, and I know I like it! Thanks so much Twilight Okami!" Reiji called.

"No thanks needed" Twilight Okami reassured.

"So, what is the score you gave the two Reiji and Chibi?" Midna asked.

"I give the first one an absolute 5! Who wouldn't be mad is someone destroyed your room? And for Peach's 4.5, for that was cruel and disgusting! Right Chibi?" Reiji replied.

Chibi nodded his head, and so did Midna, awkwardly.

"Now, let us bring in the next contestant! He is described as an eating machine, pink beach ball, pink balloon and is dumb, but funny! I give you, Kirby!" Midna greeted.

"Oh, no!" Kirby panicked.

"And now, let us see what you must do…" Midna paused as she looked down at the card. "Oh…"

"What?" Kirby demanded.

"This one will be sad, but good!" Midna replied.

"THEN WHAT THE CRAP IS IT!?" Kirby demanded in a screaming tone.

"…." Everyone quiet.

"… No need to scream. You need to do break-dances while singing 'Survivor' by the Destiny Child and have TNT that is on fire that will blow you up!!" Midna explained.

"O_o……. ZOMG! I HAVE TO DO THAT!?!" Kirby asked in shock.

"Yup!" Midna replied with a nod.

"I need some blood donation incase I die…!" Kirby shouted.

"…. No…." Everyone said.

"Crap!" Kirby said.

"And there is one more thing! We need a judge for the singing! Give it up for the mean-judge, Simon from American Idol!" Midna gestured.

The Audience cheered and the Fangirls whistled happily, wanting an auto-graph as Simon waved to the Audience, and sat in the front of the stage like in American Idol that said 'Smash Idol' on it.

"I can't believe I'm on another idol, I haven't been in a character Idol since Far Far Away Idol. Thanks for inviting to my last idol, Twilight Okami" Simon thanked as he waved to the Audience.

"No need to Simon" Twilight Okami gestured.

"Ok, now since Simon is here, let's put on the music Chopper!" Midna demanded.

"Um, I don't know how to…" Chopper admitted.

"Huh? What do you mean ya don't know!?" Midna demanded.

"Well I come from a Pirate Age, and we don't have this technology like today" Chopper explained.

"Oh, right, and I don't know how to, too" Midna replied.

"O_o" Everyone.

"Aggh, just click the stupid play button!" Anna yelled as she got up.

"Oh," Chopper sees it. "Thanks Anna!" Chopper called.

"Hmph" Anna snorted as she sat back down.

"Ok then, let's see the singing then" Simon said.

"… Shit…!" Kirby said as people put three TNT crates in his mouth.

"Put on the music Chopper" Midna asked.

"Yup!" Chopper replied with a nod and put on the music.

Kirby: _**-Starts break-dancing- Now that you're out of my life, I'm so much better! –Chokes with the TNT in mouth- You thought that I would be weak without you, but I'm stronger! –Does different break-dances- You thought that I would be broke without you, but I am richer! –TNT crates close to being off- thought that I would be sad without you, but I am harder! –TNT getting more off- Thought I would be broke without you but I am wiser! Thought that I would be helpless without you, but I'm smarter! Thought that I would be stress with out you, but I am chill in'!-TNT is SO close-Thought I would be sad without you so in a million! I'm a survivor! I'm like a no-giver! I w –All three TNT blow up, with Kirby and music stops-**_

The Audience gasped, to see Kirby all black and faint on the stage, with Meta Knight laughing hard at his enemy.

"Well, what do you think Simon?" Midna asked.

"… That was horrible singing! Even the worst singers can do better along with break-dancing! He should get off the stage!" Simon stated.

"… Ok, what do you think Anna?" Midna called to Anna.

"That was pathetic…" Anna said.

The Audience gasped, but Anna smirks.

"But in a GOOD way!! BWWHAAAA!! Total cruelness, by singing while having three TNT crates in his mouth, and blow up, possibly dead! An absolute 5, no doubt!" Anna laughed and banged her hand on the table.

"And what do you think Reiji?" Anna turned to Reiji.

"He, he, like Anna said, that WAS HILLARIOUS!!! I give it 5 myself Midna! Do you agree Chibi?" Reiji asked Chibi.

"Gwhaa!" Chibi replied with a nod.

"Great, and let us thank Simon for being here!" Midna gestured.

The Audience clapped as Simon left while waving his hand.

"Well, that was the third event, and we'll be back on…" Midna paused.

"AMERICAN IDOL!!" The Audience cheered.

"FOR HYRULE SAKE, THIS IS SUPER SMASH BROS GAMER!!!" Midna screamed.

"…." Everyone quiet.

"She should control her anger…" Zelda muttered.

"Wha, why you-!!" Midna screamed and started to bash Zelda.

"OW! YA SHIT!" Zelda said and bashed Midna backed as they were rolling everyone where.

"Um, commercials?" Chopper asked.

"YES!!" Midna called as she hit Zelda.

Author's Note: Thanks to the same reviewers and _gamerofloz _for the favorite! More stupid stuff to come! So, this was a bones chapter to the two reviewers!

P.S: If you like parody crossover adventure stories, then read my story 'The Smashers go Aboard!' which is on the Super Smash Bros/Kingdom Hearts crossover! Bye and R&R!


	4. Chapter 4: Sonic PokeHer Face

Chapter 4: Sonic Poke-Her Face

**Twilight Okami: Guess what!**

**Sonic: We get lunch break!?**

**Twilight Okami: No, but, um it's Disclaimer Time!**

**Sonic: Awesome! Twilight Okami doesn't own anything but the show!**

**Kirby: She also doesn't-**

**Anna: -Throws a bomb in Kirby's mouth-**

**Kirby: -Blows up-**

**Everyone: O_o**

"AGGGHHH! Zelda should- Oh, hi and welcome back to…" Midna paused.

"SUPER SMASH BROS GAMER!!!" The Audience cheered.

"YES, you finally got it right! I'm your host, Midna!" Midna greeted.

"And a good host you are…" Zelda mumbled.

"Great, the violence ended…" Anna muttered.

"There will be no violence, ok Zelda?" Midna asked.

"But y-" Zelda gets interrupted.

"Now let us bring in the next person to get embarrassed! He is the fastest guy ever and is popular then Mario! Give it up for, Sonic!" Midna greeted.

"Oh man, I hope I was last!" Sonic groaned.

"Well disco is new and late of 40's!" Midna replied.

"…" Sonic quiet.

"HEY SONIC!!" Someone called from the Audience.

"Oh crap…!" Sonic muttered and turned to the Audience to see Amy Rose running down.

"Aghh, stop that pink-loon!" Midna called.

Anna sighed irritate and got out the Silencer and shot it in Amy's way.

"WHO THE SHIT SHOT ME IN MY WAY!?" Amy screamed.

"Your neck is next if ya don't let the show go on!" Anna shouted in a fretting tone.

"O_o" Amy quiet and walks, but is shot in front of her, so she runs and screams like a little girl.

"Hmph, let's just make sure that no dolls get involve. And that applies to the Fangirls!" Anna shouted.

"O_o" Fangirls speechless.

"……. Ok, let us see what you have to do Sonic…" Midna paused as she looks down at the card. "Ouch…" Midna muttered.

"What is it?" Sonic asked.

"You have to be tied to a spinning dart wheel, and everyone: Audience Members,Fangirls, Judges and your villains get to throw darts at you while singing Twilight Okami's parody song of 'Poker Face' by Lady Gaga called 'Poke-her Face'!" Midna explained happily.

"O_o….. This must be a joke, right?" Sonic asked in shock.

"Oh of course it is, after all, this is a torture show- OF COURSE IT ISN'T A JOKE!!!" Midna chuckled in the end.

"O_o I can't believe I'm doing this" Sonic said as he was tied to the dart board by Chopper and he span it around.

"Let's put on some music!" Midna declared.

"Okie-Dokie!" Chopper replied and put the play button.

Anna gets a blow gun out with a load of huge darts while every gets out random magically appeared darts and aimed it at Sonic along with his villains; Eggman, Metal Sonic, Mephiles and more.

Sonic: _**Dun dun dun da! Dun dun dun da! I want to shoot her like they do in public**_**, **_**please! Punk'em like they do with Shepard and raise those baby fingers! (I'm**__**awesome!) –Gets hit by Eggman in the head- **_SHIT!!**_ BashGame introduced how to play paint-ball and kill! And after he's been murder they would want'ta hunt me down! D'oh d'oh d'oh d'oh, d'oh hooo!! -Gets hit in the ear by Reiji- _**CRAP! **_I'll get my venges, show how cool I can be!D'oh d'oh d'oh d'oh, d'oh hooo -Hit on the arm hard and legs three times- _**OM-_**I'll get my venges, show how cool I can be! Hurt me why, hurt me why? Now I can**__**really do Poke-her face! (He's a real poking dude!) Hurt me why, hurt me why? Now**__**I can really do Poke-her face! -Get his on the torso by Anna, hard- **_HOLLY SHIT!!!

"Bull's-Eye!" Anna cheered with her blow gun in hand.

"Let me hit him!" Reiji said happily.

"Sorry, but that's it! For Sonic is too tired to be singing!" Midna explained.

"Oh, man! I only hit him on the foot!" Reiji groaned.

"AND IT HURT YA CRAP!" Sonic cried with darts on his stomach, legs, feet,arms, torso, head and ears.

"Ohhh, I wanted more!" Anna sighed and put the blow gun away.

Everyone put away the darts and looked at Midna. Chopper pulled off Sonic from the dart board and Sonic swayed from dizziness.

"Well, what does our judges think?" Midna turned her attention to the judges.

"HAHAAHAHA!! I get to shoot thee Sonic the Hedgehog with darts while he is singing! A 4 for me" Anna giggled.

"He, he that was something different from the other three! I give it 4 myself!" Reiji pauses as Chibi grows. "What? You disagree!?"

"Ghaa!" Chibi mopes.

"I said-" Reiji gets interrupted.

"GHAAA!" Chibi screamed.

"Fine! A 3.5 from what Chibi says; 'cause he like Sonic!" Reiji calls.

"… Ok, and guess this is it, and we'll be back on…" Midna pauses.

"OMG! IT'S JONEY DEP!!" A Fangirl shouts.

"COOOOOL!!" The Audience screams and leaves to see Joney Dep.

"………." All is quiet.

"Let's get to commercials!" Midna declared.

"WHAAAAAA!!!" Sonic sniffed and Ness patted his back.

"O_o you guys suck!" Midna muttered.

"WHY YOU-!!!" Zelda shouted and gets some metal gloves.

"AGGGHHHH!!!" Midna runs as Zelda chases her.

"Yaaayy! More violence from this show!" Anna cheered and ate some random pop-corns.

"…. You're obsessed from violence…" Reiji mumbled.

"It's the thing of laughing!" Anna grumbled as she ate the pop-corns.

Author's Note: That's all for now! This is extra bones chapter for my reviewers enjoy and fav it! Bye!


	5. Chapter 5: Zelda's Wonderful Act

Chapter 5: Zelda's Wonderful Act

**Twilight Okami: Disclaimer Time!**

**Zelda: Let a girl do it! Twilight Okami doesn't own anything but the show.**

**Midna: I wanted to the Disclaimer, ya crap!**

**Zelda: -Gasp- HOW DARE Y-**

**Chopper: Ladies, don't need to fight for candy!**

**Midna: We're not fighting for candy! –Hits Zelda-**

**Chopper: Oh, carry on… -Leaves-**

**Twilight Okami: O_o**

"AGGH! It's no fair that- oh, um, ah, hi and welcome back to…" Midna pauses.

"LAVA, LAVA, RAVA!!" The Audience cheers.

"…Ah, Super Smash Bros Gamer! I'm your host, Midna!" Midna greeted.

"Can we please get going, before we all die?" Sonic asks, with bandages on his body like a mummy.

"HAAHAAHHA!!!" The Audience laughs.

"Sonic! I'll save you!" Amy calls and runs to the stage.

Anna sighs, grabs Chibi and throws him at Amy. Amy has Chibi on her face and screams.

"AHHHH! IT'S THAT ALIEN IN THE MOVIE, ALIEN BY JAMES CAMERON!!!" Amy screams like a baby and ran away.

Reiji goes down and brings Chibi back to the table and glares at Anna.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT!? CHIBI IS MY FRIEND!!" Reiji demanded.

"Well, if I wanted, I could had shoot her dead, but, since you don't want her dead, I threw Chibi" Anna explained.

"O_o" Reiji speechless.

"Ok, and by the way, might as well begin the next embarrassed contestant! She's real crap, and Link must always save her-" Midna gets interrupted.

"Zelly-poo!?" Link asks in shock.

"… Ya, Zelda!" Midna greets with a sly smile.

Zelda mutters the hugest curses in history, and Midna puts up her fist at her.

"OOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHH!!" The Audience calls.

"What's with you lot? We're NOT in love!!" Midna screams.

"WEEEEEEEEEE KNNOWWWW!!" The Audience calls out loud.

"FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT!!" Anna repeats with her fist in the air moving.

Midna and Zelda gets into boxing position and circles each other. Midna hits Zelda across the face, Zelda kicks her in the stomach.

"SHIT!!" Midna screamed and punched Zelda in the jaw.

"OWWW!!" Zelda screams and the two roll on the floor.

"O_o" The Smashers speechless at the sight.

Anna holds a VCR camera and watches in please as Zelda and Midna bashes each other in a violent way.

"Oh ya! Keep it up ya girls!" Anna encourages.

"ZELLY-POO! I MUST SAVE HER!!" Link declares and goes in but pauses when he sees Anna with her Silencer in hand.

"Don't you DARE move! THIS is entertainment!!" Anna frets.

"BUT MY LOVER IS IN TROUBLE!" Link protests.

"You'll get bashed if you enter the cat-fight…" Anna stated.

"… Oh, you're right, best to watch…" Link paused and walks back.

"O_o"

"ENOUGH!!!!" Twilight Okami screamed.

The two girls stop and get up at the sight of Twilight Okami who gritted her teeth.

"WE NEED TO GET ON WITH THIS SHOW!! I'LL FIRE YOU MIDNA IF YOU DON'T GET ON WITH IT!!!!!" Twilight Okami demanded.

"Y-y-yes Twilight Okami, I-it won't happen again," Midna pauses as she gets up and reads the card. "… Ohhhhh" Midna whistles.

"Oh Hyrule, what is it?" Zelda sighed.

"It is for you to juggle bombs in front of Ganondorf, then throw the bombs at him, then after that, throw two grenades, after that shoot him once and tell in front of five villains that they suck and are the worst villains ever and ever will be, they get to bash you as long as they want!" Midna explained then chuckled under her breath.

"O_o…. You can not be serious! I'll die!" Zelda argued.

"Well if Sora went with Donald and got married and then go in a whale, what would you say?" Midna asked.

"….." Zelda quiet.

"AGGGHHH! This show will be burned down, when we are over!" Ganondorf laughed but Midna put a sock in his mouth.

"Shut up Ganondorf! And just stay where you are and don't move!" Midna stated.

"MMHEEEEE…!" Ganondorf mutters with the sock in his mouth and spits it out.

"Let's bring in the villains! The Ultimate Evil, Nazo" Midna began.

Nazo appeared below the stage.

"Where am I?" Nazo demanded; his voice sounding acid.

"Xemmans, Leader of Organization XIII"

Xemmans appears besides Nazo.

"What is the meaning of this?" Xemmans asked.

"The Metroid Prime; Leader of the Metroids"

Appears next to Xemmans, floating as always (Not in EXO form)

"BLOOB BLOOB (Hi all)" The Metroid Prime said.

"Ninetails, from Okami, and in legends"

Ninetails appears beside the Metroid Prime.

"Huh?" Ninetails simply says.

"And of course, Malefor, the Dark Lord from the Dragon Realms" Midna finished.

Malefor appears besides Ninetails and looks around in a demanding look.

"What is the meaning of this!?" Malefor demanded.

"Let it begin Chopper!" Midna called.

Chopper threw a bomb at Zelda, who began to juggle it, then a second one came in, then a third one, and Zelda groaned.

"OMG, these bombs are heavy!" Zelda groaned.

Zelda threw all three bombs when almost lit, that blew up Ganondorf, making look black as ash; and the Audience laughed. Chopper threw two grenades at Zelda, who took out both pins and threw at it Ganondorf, who flew in the air, broke the roof and go back to the ground, doing the splits.

"SHIT!!" He muttered.

"BWWWHAAA!!" The Audience laughed.

When Ganondorf got up, Midna handed Zelda Pistol, and Zelda shot him threw the chest, which made Ganondorf cry in pain.

"HOLLY HYRULE!!!!" Ganondorf screamed.

Then Zelda threw the gun on the floor and pointed her finger to the five villains.

"All you villains suck, and are the worst villains ever and ever will be!" Zelda shouted.

The Audience gasped, and all villains looked annoyed and gritted their teeth and narrowed their eyes.

"Get her!" Nazo demanded as he got onto the stage.

"BLOOB!!! (DIE!!!)" The Metroid Prime agreed, and got on the stage.

"A good idea!" Xemmans added and got on the stage along with Ninetails and Malefor who marched at Zelda.

"HOLLY SHIT!!!!!" Zelda screams like a girl as the villains jumped at her and bashed her badly.

"O_o" Link incredibly speechless.

Midna smiled and smirked happily as Zelda was getting badly bashed from powerful villains. Anna cheered happily at the fight, and Reiji just stood in shock, while the Audience chuckled. After ten minutes of serious bashing, all the villains go away with Zelda swaying around, having bruises, gashes, scars, blood dripping down the scars and torn robe.

"…." Zelda quiet then fainted.

"ZELLY-POO!!" Link screams and goes to Zelda.

"That was awesome, and my favorite…" Midna mumbled then turned to the judges. "What do you think Anna in your view?" Midna asked.

"OH YAAAAAAAAA!!! THAT WAS EVEN FUNNIER THEN KIRBY'S STUFF!! NO DOUBT A 5, I WISH IT WENT LONGER!!!" Anna cracked up and put her head on the table, banging it with her fist.

"O_o" Link and Ganondorf speechless.

"… Reiji, what about you?" Midna asked.

"Um, violent, that's all I can say. 3.5" Reiji finishes in shock.

"GHHAAA!!" Chibi protested.

"Oh, fine! 4 from us!" Reiji replies then mutters curses until Chibi goes into his super awesome form and glares "AAAAAHHHHHHHH!! YOU WIN!!!" Reiji screams.

"…" Everyone quiet at Reiji.

"… Well then, we'll be back on…" Midna pauses.

"TOTAL-" Audience gets interrupted.

"SUPER SMASH BROS GAMER!!!" Midna screams.

"……." The Audience quiet.

Author's Note: Well then, MORE violence I never expected has came! Fangirl Wars will come in later chapters just to let you know! Thanks to my reviewers for their good positive feed backs! I got the spinning dart board idea from OnyxtheDragon17's story, Dragon Realm Idol 3, and that's all! Bye!


	6. Chapter 6: Lucario's Cat Mob

Chapter 6: Lucario's Cat Mob

**Twilight Okami: Everyone know what it is!**

**Mewtwo: Chapter 6…**

**Twilight Okami:… Yes, but it's-**

**Lucario: Disclaimer Time!**

**Twilight Okami: Ya! So you can do it Lucario!**

**Lucario: Twilight Okami doesn't own anything but the show…**

**Mewtwo: I'm better then you –glares-**

**Twilight Okami:….**

"I HATE Zelda! She should di- oh, um, ah welcome back to…" Midna paused.

"CHANEL TEN NEWS!!!" The Audience cheers.

"Wha? No! Since when does the News have an audience!?" Midna asked.

"She's got a point" Anna called out.

"Any way, before we begin, we have a new judge! He's described as the Ultimate Evil and is Sonic's toughest enemy, ever! Give it up for the Ultimate Evil, Nazo!" Midna introduced.

The Audience gasps then quickly cheers for Nazo by clapping and cheering of course as he sat besides Reiji and Chibi.

"I never expected to be on a show; and I never watched a show, for I was trapped from many years, but, it's good to be a judge, thank you Twilight Okami" Nazo replied in his deep voice.

"No problem!" Twilight Okami called.

"And it would be nice to see my arch-enemy be tortured…" Nazo paused as he glared at Sonic.

Sonic glares back, and Midna notices the two easily and steps in.

"Ok you two, I don't want any fights involve, ok?" Midna declared.

"Oh, can't there be one fight? That would be awesome!" Anna protested happily.

"O_o" Nazo in shock as he turned to Anna.

Before we start, what do you give the scores from the start Nazo?" Midna asked.

"Mario who is famous was embarrassed in front of the world, so I give it a 4.5. Peach's was wrong but great, 4. Kirby's shocking performance no doubt a 5!" Nazo chuckled.

Kirby sniffed unhappily, and Meta Knight chuckled happily with a grin. Nazo glared and continued, but paused as Kirby cried.

"Agghhh! SHUT UP YA PINK-BALLON!!!" Anna sighed and shouted.

"…" Kirby shuts up and cries again.

Anna gets annoyed, that she gets a Tranquilizer and shoots Kirby, and he falls asleep.

"Anyone who doesn't shut up will be shot!!" Anna screamed.

"O_o" Everyone speechless.

Anna snorted and threw the Tranquilizer away.

"… Um, for Sonic's singing, a 3.5, higher if I shot him. And last for Zelda, a 3. Sorry, but I HATE when people assault me…" Nazo finished.

"Ok, now let us bring in the next embarrassed Smasher! He looks like an Anubite, and has an unknown power called Aura and is cooler the Mewtwo…" Midna pauses.

Mewtwo snorts softly and glares at Midna who chuckles nervously.

"It's the Pokemon of legends, Lucario!" Midna gestured.

"Oh great, I thought I would be last…" Lucario muttered telepath-idly as always.

"Guess not there, puppy. Let's see what you have to do…" Midna pauses and looks down at the card. "That's going to be a real hurter" Midna mumbled.

"Oh no, what is it?" Lucario sighed calmly.

"You seem quite calm Lucario, aren't you scared?" Midna asked in shock.

"No, not really I mean how worse can it be?" Lucario asked.

"Well it's only to dress like a Dalmatian, say all cats are horrible, and they get to fight you, and there are a hundred cats; like a mob!" Midna replied happily.

"O_o… is this some kind of joke?" Lucario asked in shock.

"Nope, not at all! So dress in that suit Dalmatian Suit!" Midna ordered.

"…. I can believe this is happening and I'm doing this…" Lucario sighed as he muttered.

Chopper handed the suit to Lucario, and then Lucario puts it on then goes to an ally with one hundred cats with Chopper following! The cats notice him.

"BARK, BARK! (Cats horrible!)" Lucario barked awkwardly.

All cats' fur went up, and then ran to Lucario who had a shock look on his face.

"OM-" Lucario was cut off when the cats slashed at him.

Three minutes later, Lucario came back with scars and bruises on him, everyone laughed and Mewtwo chuckled under his breath and smirked; and Lucario snort at him.

"Well then, that was sad, don't you agree Lucario?" Midna asked.

Lucario muttered small curses and spoke up. "Yes, it was…" Lucario muttered.

"Um, we didn't say that you couldn't use your power…" Midna stated and chuckled.

"O_o" Lucario simply speechless.

"Ha, ha, I told you I am better then you…!" Mewtwo chuckled.

"OH YA!?" Lucario charged and tackled Mewtwo, and they rolled on the floor.

"Cool a Pokemon fight!" Red said happily.

"AWESOME!! ANOTHER FIGHT!!!" Anna cheered happily.

"O_o" Reiji and Nazo speechless at Anna.

"Hey, that's a good idea!" Zelda paused and charged at Midna.

"Oh no you don't!" Midna called and got and Uzi out.

Zelda stopped and gasped in shock. "HOLLY HYRULE!! YOU USED THE SAME GUN IN OKAMI TRUTH AND DARE!!!" Zelda pointed out.

"Yup, so, DIIIIEEE!!!" Midna shouted.

Midna began shooting Zelda; some the Smashers dodging along with the Audience, not to get shot.

"WHY WON'T YOU STAY STILL AND DIE?" Midna asked as she kept firing.

"How can you use technology that hasn't been invented in your age?" Nazo asked.

Midna stopped firing and looked at Nazo. "…. I dunno…." Midna said and began shooting again.

Suddenly, someone burst through the door, panting and looking around, and everyone recognized him as Hao from Shaman King where Anna comes from.

"Hao? What are you doing here?" Midna asked as she stopped firing, then Zelda punched the gun away.

"Ah, it ante important…" Hao paused when some one shouted.

"OMG! IT'S HAO, FROM SHAMAN KING!!" A Fangirl called out.

"ANTE HE HOT!!!" Another Fangirl called out.

"LET'S GET HIM!!!" A third Fangirl declared.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!" The Fangirls shrieked happily.

The Fangirls charged at Hao, which made Hao speechless and in shock.

"AAAAAAAHHHHH!!!" Hao screamed and ran away with a Fangirl War chasing him.

"Why not use your 'so-called-awesome-powers' Hao?" Anna mocked happily.

Hao muttered something rude and spoke up. "I CAN'T HIT GIRLS!!!" He shouted as one Fangirl grabbed his cape and almost chocked him.

Luckily, Hao pulled free and ran around screaming like a girl! Midna was bashing Zelda and kicking her, while Lucario and Mewtwo had a Pokemon fight. Midna paused at Chopper.

"O_o" Chopper speechless.

"CUT TO THE GOD-FORSAKEN COMERCIALS!!!" Midna shouted as she punched Zelda.

Author's Note: I told you a Fangirl would come! Hao belongs to Shaman King, and so on. Thanks to my two reviewers who keep reviewing every chapter! And I don't think cats are horrible, they're awesome! See ya!


	7. Chapter 7: Red On The BBQ

Chapter 7: Red On The BBQ!

**Twilight Okami: Guess what day it is!**

**Red: More torture?**

**Twilight Okami: Well duh, but its Australia Day!!**

**Pikachu: -Talks telepath-idly as all Pokemon- AUSIE AUSIE AUSIE!! OW OW OW!! –Gets hit by hammer three times-**

**Twilight Okami: O_o**

**Mewtwo: Twilight Okami doesn't own anything but the show…**

"Aggghhh! I hate that pink-Barbie- oh, hello and welcome back to…" Mine pauses.

"MARIO AND SONIC AT THE OLYMPIC WINTER GAMES!" The Audience cheers.

"What! No, the Winter Olympics isn't on yet ya little toys with a heart in the head!" Midna shouted.

"…" Everyone quiet.

"… She says really random things…" Zelda mumbled.

"And not only is the show on but today is in an important day called…" Midna pauses.

"ZOMG, CHRISTMAS!!" The Audience cheers happily.

"What in Hyrule's name!? No, it's Australia Day!" Midna explained.

"OHHHHHHHHH, YAAAAAAAA!! WOBBLE, GOBBLE, BUBBLE!!!" The Audience realizes.

"O_o" Midna speechless at the Audience.

"Yaaay! Australia Day, does that mean we get a day off of torture!?" Doctor Mario asked eagerly.

"Oh of course…" Midna replied.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!" The Smashers cheer.

"In your dreams! This is a special torture today!" Midna laughed.

"O_o NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" The Smashers moped and cried.

"Darn right it should be! This show is all violence, violence and guess what? MORE VIOLENCE!!!" Anna cheered.

"And more torture to my enemy…" Nazo added and gave a glance at Sonic.

"SOONICCCCCCCC-POO, I'LL SAVE YOOOUUU!!" Amy screamed as she ran down, again.

"She never gives up…" Anna sighed madly.

"Let me kill her with my bare fists!" Nazo volunteered.

Nazo teleported down and punched Amy and she smashed through the wall and flew all the way to China!

"O_o" Everyone speechless.

Sonic smiles and Nazo goes back to his seat and snorts happily.

"…. Well, since pink-hedgehog is gone, we can begin! But before we begin we have two special judges that will judge for this part. They are the two reviewers who review every chapter! Give it up for Twilight Smash and Gamerofloz!" Midna introduce.

The Audience cheers happily as Twilight Smash and Gamerofloz sits beside Nazo, and are in shock in a good way.

"OMG, I never thought I would be the judge for this event, but I'm really happy!" Twilight Smash calls happily.

"And of I too, Twilight Smash, for this show is the best! Thank you lots Twilight Okami!" Gamerofloz added in.

"Thank you guys for reviewing!" Twilight Okami calls.

"OOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHH!! MAHOIME!!" The Audience cheers dramatically.

"…. Ok, and let us bring in the next embarrassed Smasher! He is to be a Pokemon master, to be better then Ash and is called Red! Let us bring in, Red!" Midna greeted.

"Oh man, holly Poke, I thought it would never come to this…" Red sighed sadly.

"And now, let's see what it is, but before we do, what does Twilight Smash and Gamerofloz have to say for the previous stuff?" Midna asked.

"Well for Mario I give a 5, for who would not be angry if someone breaks your room?" Twilight Smash starts.

"Agree with Twilight Smash, same score" Gamerofloz added.

"For Peach, cruel, disgusting and evil, a 4 for me" Twilight Smash paused for Gamerofloz.

"I give it a 4.5, for that was funny when Peach vomit at her OWN creator!" Gamerofloz paused for Twilight Smash.

"For Kirby, no doubt a 5! For that was weird, awkward and Ka-Boom" Twilight Smash added in.

"Same for me" Gamerofloz agreed with a nod.

"Sonic was sad, a 4.5 for me! That was funny!" Twilight Smash chuckled.

"I give it a 4, for I wanted to his him myself…" Gamerofloz said.

"Zelda's 'wonderful act' was no doubt a 5! And a bones for the Midna and Zelda cat-fight" Twilight Smash laughed at the end.

"O_o" Midna speechless along with Zelda.

"I'll give it a 4.5, not more to say" Gamerofloz simply said.

"And for Lucario, a 3.5" Twilight Smash finished.

"I give it the same as Twilight Smash, now let's get it going" Gamerofloz finished too.

"Ok, let's see what Red has…" Midna paused as she looked down at the card. "Ouch, burn baby, burn…" Midna whistled.

"What do you mean by the burn part?" Red asked nervously.

"You have to be tied to a BBQ, sing 'Ausie Ausie' then sing 'Burn Baby Burn', not to mention the BBQ will be hot at 400 degrees! And it'll get hotter by 100!" Midna explained.

"O_o…. 400 HUNDRED DEGREES!?! NO BBQ IS THAT HOT!!!" Red protested.

"Well Twilight Okami bought a BBQ called 'Torture' for the show and that's all!" Midna added.

"…. I hate you…" Red muttered when he looked at Twilight Okami.

Twilight Okami chuckled happily at the sight of Red and so did the judges.

"Now, let's do it!" Midna said happily.

"WE WISH YOU A MERRY CHRISTMAS!! WE WISH YOU A MERRY CHRISTMAS!!" The Audience sang and swayed.

"THIS ISN'T CHRISTMAS YOU LITTLE GIRLS!! IT'S AUSTRALIA DAY!!!" Midna screamed madly.

"O_o" Audience speechless at Midna's approach.

"AUSIE, AUSIE, AUSIE!! OY, OY, OY!!" The Audience sang after.

"…." Midna quiet. "Chopper, put Red on the BBQ…" Midna ordered.

"I can't believe this show is real!" Red sighed madly as he approached the BBQ.

Chopper put Red on the BBQ and put on the degrees on 400, and Red was hot like a lobster.

"HOLLY SHIT!! I'M BURNIN!!!" Red screamed.

"That's why you're called 'Red' eh, Red?" Midna sassed.

Red muttered huge curses, and Midna glared at him.

"Now, sing it!" Midna demanded.

Red: _**Ausie, Ausie, Ausie! Oy, oy, oy! Ausie, Ausie, Ausie! –Chopper puts it one hundred degrees more, making it 500 hundred degrees- OW, OW, OW!!! **_

"Now, put on the music 'Burn Baby' Chopper!" Midna called.

Chopper rushed to the box and out on the music and went back to the BBQ.

Red: _**This heat was own! Pride to the top, burn yeah! –Chopper puts on 100 more, and it was 600 degrees- **_HOLLY CRAP- _**Everybody grows strong! Ha, there is nothing more- Ha there is nothing more then- Burn Baby burn! –Chopper puts it 100 again, and it was 700 degrees!!- **_HOLLY SHIT, HOLLY SHIT-!!! _**Disco infernal! Burn Baby burn! –Chopper put is 200 by accident, and it is now 900 degrees hot!!!- **_ZOMG, SHIT, SHIT, SHIT-!!!

"Opps might as well put it to 800 degrees!" Chopper called.

"No don't, keep it like that" Midna replied happily and smiled at Red.  
"OH CRAP!!" Red mumbled. "I'll burn this show…"

"I can't hear you!" Midna sassed.

Red: _**Burn up! Burn Baby burn! –The degrees reached to 1000! And that was all, for Red was cooked like a shrimp-**_

The Audience laughed at Red and Chopper un-strap Red from the BBQ, and the Audience laughed hard and ROFL hard. Red didn't move only burn when Pichu touched him.

"Defiantly he was burn bad!" Midna stated.

"No doubt about it…" Pichu added as he touched Red again.

Red: _**Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh!! Look what you did to me! I need a doctor, 'cause this is starting to burn!! –Red dropped to the floor-**_

"Guess like Red needs water! But we don't want to, for this is all about torture!" Midna laughed.  
"O_o" The Smashers speechless.

"Judges, what do you think?" Midna asked to the judges.

"O_o… That… Was… HILARIOUS!!! BURN BABY, BURN!!! A 5 FOR ME!!" Anna cracked up and bang her hand on the table, then fall of her chair, doing ROFL.

"O_o...." Reiji speechless at Anna. "Oh, sorry a 5 for me too!" Reiji cracked up and bang his hand on the table.

Chibi nodded and joined Anna with the ROFL.

"O_o" Red speechless, for he is unconscious.

"Nazo, what about you?" Midna asked at Nazo.

"… I give it a 4.5, for I wanted Sonic to burn this Australia Day…" Nazo simply said and glared at Sonic.

"Sheesh, dude, stop being those people from Bold and the Beautiful!" Gamerofloz stated as he looked at Nazo.

"Twilight Smash, what about you?" Midna called.

"I give no doubt a 5! LOL! XD this show is hilarious! There should be more people reading it!!" Twilight Smash laughed hard.

"Same with me! GOOD SHOW!!" Gamerofloz laughed harder, almost to death.

"Well, we'll be back on-" Midna gets interrupted when Tom Cruise comes in.

Tom Cruise is panting and the door is banging hard.

"Who the Hyrule is banging on the door?" Midna demanded.

"Fangirls, they are animals of the zoo!" Tom Cruise panted.

Door keeps banging, and then Tom Cruise hears people screech.

"OMG, IT'S TOM CRUISE!!!" A Fangirl pointed.

"LET'S GET HIM!!" Another Fangirl declared.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" All Fangirls screeched happily and ran to him.  
"Oh god… AHHHHHHHHH!!!" Tom Cruise screamed as the Fangirls chased him.

"Did the Fangirls just say, Tom Cruise?" Anna asked as she lifted up her head.

"Ah, yes, why?" Nazo asked as he looked down at Anna.

"ZOMG! I NEED HIS AUTO-GRAPH!!! WAIT FOR ME TOM CRUISE!!" Anna screamed as she jumped on the table and jumped on people's head to reach him.

"MY REVENGE!!" Zelda screamed and tackled Midna like in Rugby.

"OWWWWW! YOU CRAP!!" Midna screamed and the two rolled around bashing each other.

"Now for me!" Mewtwo stated and ran to Lucario.

"I'll win!" Lucario said as he punched Mewtwo in the guts.

"DAM YOU!!!" Mewtwo screamed and kicked him in the shoulder.

"OH YAAAAAAAA!! VIOLENCE!!!" Anna shouted happily, as she recorded everything on her VCR while chasing Tom Cruise.

"Everyone thanks our two- OW- Special Judges, Twilight Smash and Gamerofloz for coming!!" Midna screamed as she bashed Zelda.

Everyone stopped and clapped whistles and cheered as Twilight Smash and Gamerofloz left the building, happily; then everyone began fighting and chasing again.

"We'll be back on…" Midna paused.

"THE X FACTORS!!" The Audience cheers.

"NOOOO….!" Midna pauses as she hits Zelda in the leg.

"AUSIE, AUSIE, AUSIE! OY, OY, OY!!" The Audience cheers.

"O_o" Midna speechless.

Author's Note: A special chapter for it is Australia Day! Ausie, Ausie, Ausie! Oy, oy, oy! I hope _Twilight Smash _and _gamerofloz don't_ mind if you two were special judges! Thanks for reviewing!! Happy Australia Day!


	8. Chapter 8: Samus' Dark Hour

Chapter 8: Samus' Dark Hour

**Twilight Okami: Disclaimer Time!**

**Samus: I'll do it… Twilight Okami doesn't own anything but the show.**

**Kirby: Or my ice cream!**

**Samus: Who gives a dam pink beach ball?**

**Kirby: -Sniffs- You hurt my feeling! WHAAAAAA!! –Goes to the Time-Out corner-**

**Twilight Okami and Samus: O_o**

"AGGGGGGGHHH!!! I WILL KILL ZEL- Oh, hi and welcome back to…" Midna pauses.

"TALKIN' 'BOUT YOUR GENERATION!!" The Audience cheered.

"No, for the last time it's Super Smash Bros Gamer!" Midna screamed madly.

"…" Audience quiet.

"The bashing got to her head…" Dr. Mario noted to Mario.

"SHUT UP MADONA TWO TOXIC MAN!!!" Midna screamed madly.

"O_o" Dr. Mario speechless at Midna.

"Ok, anyway there will be no more Fangirl Wars or bashing ok?" Midna asked the Smashers.

"But you-" The Ice Climber stated but got interrupted.

"Before we go to the next doomed- I mean Smasher; let us introduce the new judge! She's a girl whose name is after a flower, and she is such a stalking girl to Mario! Give it up to Princess Daisy!" Midna greeted.

"WHAT!?" Mario shouts in shock.

The Audience cheers as Daisy goes and sits besides Nazo, and notices Mario.

"Hi Mario!" Daisy greeted happily.

"Oh shit…" Mario muttered.

"I must say, I can't believe I'm on a show! Thank you so much Twilight Okami!" Daisy calls happily.

"No problem" Twilight Okami replied.

"Anyway Daisy, what do you give the scores to the previous Smashers?" Midna asked.

"For Mario's a 5 of course, even thou he's my Mario-poo" Daisy replied with a wink at Mario.

"....." Mario quiet.

"….!!!" Peach getting jealous.

"Peach's is a 4 for that was SO wrong. Kirby's a 5, I mean, we like explosions, right?" Daisy asked the Audience.

"KAAAAAAAAA-BBOOOOOOOOM!!!" The Audience screams.

"… With Sonic's, a 4.5, for that was so different from the others. Zelda nice act was 3.5, for it was too much blood…" Daisy pauses.

"What do you mean 'too much blood'? IT WAS AWESOME!!!" Anna protested.

"O_o, for Lucario's a 3 and for Red's a no doubt 5 and that's all!" Daisy shouted happily.

"Ok, now let us bring in the next embarrassed Smasher! She's described as a cross-dresser, for she looks like a man in her space suit, but she's a blond! Who can it be, but Samus!" Midna introduced.

"I am not a cross-dresser! And oh crap!" Samus shouted sadly.

"What ever cross-dresser, let's jus' see what ya got…" Midna paused and looked down at the card. "OWWWWWWWWW I feel SO sorry for you…" Midna muttered.

"Oh shit, what is it?" Samus asked. (She's not in the Varia Suit, ya know).

"First you have to make these ingredients…" Midna paused as she showed on the board.

_Ingredients:_

_Urine, Cat Fur, Spiders, Vomit, Chocolate, Snakes (Alive ones), Shark Lungs and Coffee._

_Make:_

_Jumble all the stuff together, and then of course eat, ALL the time, everyone time you swallow!_

"O_o… Well, its better then the others…" Samus muttered.

"I haven't finished! You have to keep eating it, and then do the Macarena, in the dark while fighting the Space Pirates, and they get to bash you, until they finish!" Midna explained happily.

"O_o" Samus to shock and speechless for words.

"Now, go to the kitchen and make it!" Midna demanded

"……….. Oh shit……" Samus simply said.

Samus went to the kitchen and put the cat fur in the vomit, along with chocolate, she then got the snake who bit her and she yelled 'CRAAPPPP!!' and tied the snake around the shark lung and vomit with cat fur and chocolate; and finally put the spiders in and poured Urine and Coffee on and came back.

"Now, got and be in the dark!" Midna demanded.

Samus muttered curses and entered the dark without her visor and looked around.

"Who turn off the lights?" She asked and began eating a small chunk.

The Space Pirates came in and saw Samus and narrowed their eyes in please.

"GSHGIS WDES (KILL HER!)" One pirate demanded.

Samus was eating while doing the Macarena, and vomit couple of times, and the Space Pirates began bashing her hard, and Smaus screamed like a little girl. After 20 minutes of violence, Samus came with scars, blood, gashes, black eyes and bruises. Everyone laughed at her happily.

"HAHAHAHAHA!!! You look good there cross-dresser!" Midna laughed.

"I'M…….. NOT…. A….CROSS-DRESSER!!!!!!!!!" Samus screamed and fainted.

"… Judges what do you think?" Midna asked.

"O_o….. BLOOD, VIOLENCE, DEATH EXPERIENCE AND THAT'S THE AWESOME HUMOR!!!! 5 NO DOUBT!!!" Anna cracked up and ROFL on the floor, again.

"O_o" Reiji speechless at Anna "…I give it 4, nothing else to say but LOL!!" Reiji called happily.

"…… I give it a 4.5, I only wished it was Sonic…." Nazo simply said.

"You'll only give a 5 when it is Sonic, right?" Reiji asked Nazo.

"….. Yes, of course…." Nazo replied.

"And of you Daisy?" Midna asked.

"BWWWHAAAA!! Poor cross-dresser Samus, a 5 for me!" Daisy chuckled.

"Ok, and we'-" Midna pauses as she hears a grunt.

"OWWW!!!" Mario screams.

"YOU'RE MINE!!" Daisy screamed on top of his back.

"NO HE'S MINE!!!!" Peach screamed and tackled Daisy, and the two fall of the stage, punching, kicking and even biting each other.

"O_o" Mario speechless at the princess.

"ALRIGHT!!!" Zelda screamed happily and tackled Midna.  
"YOU BEACH!!!" Midna replied as she punched Zelda.

"My revenge…" Lucario mutters at Mewtwo.

Lucario attacks Mewtwo and the two start fighting.

"BLOOD, VIOLENCE!!! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! I LOVE THIS SHOW!!!" Anna cheered happily as she got up.

"O_o" All judges speechless at Anna.

"This fight is out of hand!" Chopper screamed. "I can't believe I'm doing this…" Chopper muttered and got out something. "YOU GUYSS!!" Chopper called.

"WHAT!?" Everyone called as they stopped fighting.

Chopper then got a litter and showed to everyone.

"What are you going to do?" Midna chuckled.

"Ya, going to burn this place up?" Mewtwo chuckled mockingly.

"If you don't stop, I'll burn this Brad Pitt auto-graph!" Chopper fretted.

"…….." All Smashers and Midna quiet.

"O_o……." Fangirls really speechless.

"IT'S MINE!!!" Peach screamed as she got on the stage.

"NO MINE!!!" Lucario shouted.

"NOOOOOO WAYYYYY! IT'SSSSSSS OURRRRRRSSS!!!" The Fangirls screamed.

All the Fangirls got on the stage and charged at Chopper along with the Smashers, Daisy and Midna.

"Wha-WHAT!?!" Chopper screamed in shock. "AHHHHHHHHH!!!" Chopper screamed as he was run over.

Everyone on the stage fight, kicked, hit, shoot, and bite to get to the auto-graph…

"O_o" Twilight Okami and judges speechless besides Anna who cheered.

"THIS IS THE BEST SHOW EVER AND EVER WILL BE!!!!!!" She cheered happily.

Author's Note: Really random, I know, and thanks for the reviews!! Bye!


	9. Chapter 9: Can't Get Enough Yoshi?

Chapter 8: Can't Get Enough Yoshi?

**Twilight Okami: It's Disclaimer Time!**

**Yoshi: I'll do it, Twilight Okami doesn't own anything but the show.**

**Kirby: Nor does sh-**

**Nazo: NAZO PUNCH!!! –Punches Kirby-**

**Kirby: OHHHHHHH CCCCCCCRAAAAAAAPPP! –Shot 10 meters, only-**

**Twilight Okami: O_o playgarism of Falcon Punch…**

"AAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!! I'M GOING TO KILL ZELD- Oh, um, ah, eh hi and welcome back to…" Midna paused.

"SO YOU THINK YOU CAN DANCE AUSTRALIA!!" The Audience cheered.

"NNNNNNNNNNOOOOO!! SUPER SMASH BROS GAMER, OK!?" Midna screamed.

"O_o" Audience speechless at Midna.

"She needs to attend Anger Management…" Mario mumbled under his breath.

"Shut up Mario! Godzilla is chain to girls, bub!" Midna replied.

"O_o" Mario speechless.

"Now, let me say this for the last time! No more Fangirl Wars; fighting each other and that's it, ok?" Midna called.

"…." Fangirls quiet.

"Say it, SAY IT!" Midna demanded.

"… Ok…" All Fangirls muttered.

"And that includes the Smashers to stop fighting, ok?" Midna asked the Smashers.

"But you always s-" Young Link was interrupted.

"Let us bring in the next embarrassed Smasher! He's a dinosaur that will eat anything, and is green! Give it up for Yoshi!" Midna greeted.

Daisy: _**I'm Green! Da Ba Dee, Da Ba Die! Da Ba Dee, Da Ba Die! Da Ba Dee, Da Ba Die! I'm Green! Da Ba Dee, Da Ba Die-**_

"Shut up Daisy!" Midna called.

"What!? I thought that song would match Yoshi!" Daisy protested.

"It's plagiarism of Eiffel 65's 'Blue (Da Ba Dee)' song, and you are the worst singer, ever and ever will be!!" Midna screamed madly.

"O_o….. WHAAAAAAAAAA!!!" Daisy cried.

"Wow, you made her cry, thanks!" Mario whispered to Midna.

"No problem AND SHUT UP DAISY!!" Midna demanded.

"O_o" Daisy speechless at Midna.

"Oh god, what must I do?" Yoshi sighed.

"Let's see then…" Midna paused as she looked down at the card. "Ouch…" Midna whistled.

"OMG what is it!?!" Yoshi asked nervously.

"You have to eat Time Bombs, but first you must eat 200 kilo of shit, then start dancing and singing 'I Will Survive' when the bombs explode with your mouth open that will spit the food at Obama!" Midna explained happily.

"O_o" Yoshi WAY too speechless for words.

"ZOMG!! I HAVE TO DO THAT AT THEE PRESIDENT!?!?!" Yoshi asked in a screaming fashion.

"Yes…" Midna chuckled.

"O_o………………………….. I wish I never came here……" Yoshi muttered and gobbled 200 hundred kilos of shit in his mouth.

Yoshi then went to the white house in a plane that said 'Jet Star' which Yoshi stole, but it was surprising a private jet that belonged to Bill Gates! Yoshi was dropped off! No, really dropped off in the sky that he yelled 'SHHHHHHHHIIIIIIITTT!!' As he landed in front of Obama.

"Hello president…" Yoshi greeted then began singing with the music in the distance.

"Where the heck is that music coming from!?" Obama demanded as he looked around.

"I dunno" Yoshi simply replied.

Yoshi: _**First I was afraid, I was petrified! Kept thinking I can never live without you by side! –Time bombs at 1.20 seconds- but then I spent so many nights thinking how you did me wrong! I grew strong! (I grew strong) And I learnt how to get on! –Time Bombs at 50 seconds- And you're so back! From outer space! I just walk in to find you here that look on your upon face! I should have changed my stupid lock! I should made you leave your key! I wish I known for just one second that you would be back to bother me! –Time Bombs at 25 seconds- Go on, now go! Walk out the door! Just turn around now! 'Cause you're not welcome anymore! Weren't you the one who tried to hurt me with your knives? You think I crumbled? You think I laid down and die!-Time Bombs explode and it shot all shit at Obama's face-**_

The Audience back at the place gasped at what they saw at the screen, and the people white house gasped. Obama looked really angry.

"GET HIM!!!!" He screamed.

Everyone charged at him, and Yoshi screamed like a girl while running.

Yoshi: _**I WILL SURVIVE! OH, AS LONG AS I KNOW HOW TO LOVE I KNOW I WILL BE ALIVE!! –Guys with guns, chain saws, scythes and swords draw in- I GOT ALL MY LIFE TO LIVE! AND I GOT ALL MY LOVE TO LIVE!! I WILL SURVIVE! –All the people slice and dice at him- I will survive….**_

After 15 minutes later, Yoshi returns, almost looking dead, which made the Audience laugh hard. Yoshi fainted.

"Judges, what do you think?" Midna asked.

"BLOOD, BLOOD, BLOOD, BLOOD, BLOOOD!!! I WANT MORE VIOLENCE BABY!! 5!!!" Anna screamed happily.

"O_o…. Um, Reiji?" Midna asked in half shock at Midna.

"I give it a 4.5, and XD!" Reiji called out happily.

"I give it a 4.5, myself-" Nazo got interrupted.

"Because you wanted Sonic to get tortured…" Midna said.

Nazo gasped in anger. "How dare you interrupt me!?! I am the Ultimate Evil! The Greatest of-" Nazo gets interrupted, again.

"Moving on to you Daisy…" Midna called out.

"I give it a 4.5, and ya!" Daisy replied happily.

"Ok, so we'll be back on…" Midna gets interrupted.

"I got you Mario!" Daisy said behind Mario, who was tied in string!

"OMG! How did you get down here!?" Ice Climbers asked.

"…. I dunno…" Daisy muttered.

Suddenly there were vibration, and the wall broke, and out came a huge tank, that stopped in front of Daisy, and someone opened the lid, and it was Peach dressed in army clothes.

"OMG!!!" Daisy screamed in shock as the shadow loomed over her.

"DDDDDDDDDDIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEE!!!!" Peach finished and went in the tank and fired at Daisy.

"HOLLY SHIT AND CRAP!!!!" Daisy screamed as she dodged.

Peach fired as Daisy was running around the Audience who dodged to, and some were blown in the air.

"LET ME GET MY WEAPON!!!" Zelda screamed, as she charged at Midna.

"What is it then ya beach?" Midna laughed mockingly.

Zelda got out the hugest Chain Chomper who leaned over her.

"This!!" Zelda shouted, but the Chain Chomper saw steak.

"RAAAAAAA!! (STEEEEAAKK!!)" The Cain Chomper growled and charged, with Zelda holding the chain, as it chomped, and the Audience dodged.

"HOLLY CRAP!!!" Zelda screamed as the Chain Chomper chased the guy with meat, who ran around.

"I will win the Dora the Explorer collection!" Mewtwo screamed at Lucario.

"I WILL!!!" Lucario yelled and the two used their Pokemon powers.

Suddenly a person burst through the door, and it was the prophet from Okami, Waka.

"How many people do come and burst through the doors?" Midna complained.

"Sorry, it's just that I heard that Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep was on sale" Waka explained.

A huge screeching noise came and it was the one and only Fangirls.

"OMG IT'S THAT REALLY HANDSOME PROPHET!!!" A Fangirl called.

"HE'S SO CUUUUUUUUUTTTTTTEEE!!!" Another Fangirl screamed.

"LET'S GET HIM!!!" A third Fangirl declared.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!" All the Fangirls screamed happily and charged.

"OMG!!! AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!" The prophet screamed and ran, as the Fangirls ran after him.

Chaos was everywhere that not even Twilight Okami could say of breathe.

"O_o" Twilight Okami speechless.

"O_o" Judges speechless but besides Anna.

"YYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYY!!! MORE VIOLENCE!!! I MUST COPY THIS SHHHHHHOOOOOOOOWWWW!!!!!!" Anna screamed happily.

Author's Note: More randomness, awkwardness and Fangirl Wars kicking in! Waka belongs to Okami, Clover Studio; Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep belongs to Square Enix! Thank you my reviewers!!!


	10. Chapter 10: Link VS Young Link

Chapter 10: Link VS Young Link

**Twilight Okami: Disclaimer Time!**

**Young Link: I'll do it- -Gets smacked by Link- OW!**

**Link: I'll do it!**

**Young Link: I'LL DO IT YA CRAP!!!**

**Meta Knight: Twilight Okami doesn't own anything but the show.**

"AAGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!!! I HATE ZELDA- Oh welcome back to…" Midna paused.

"AMERICAS BEST DANCE CREW!!" The Audience cheered.

"FOR THE SOMETHING TIME, IT'S SUPER SMASH BROS GAMER!!!" Midna screeched through a random microphone.

"O_o" Audience speechless at Midna.

"Anyway, before we begin, we have a special guest judge for today! He is a dragon who has written great shows like, Dragon Realm Idol, Dragon Realm Idol 2 and The Dragon Realm Games and is awesome! Give it up for OnyxtheDragon17 or Onyx as we can call him!" Midna greeted happily.

The Audience cheers hard, whistles, claps as Onyx goes and sits next to Daisy, who looks scared 'cause he's a dragon.

"Oh my dragon! I can't believe I'm a special guest of one of the best shows ever made, besides mine," Onyx looking humble. "Thank you lots Twilight Okami!" Onyx called.

"Any time, I mean after all you made me a special judge for The Dragon Realm Games!" Twilight Okami called.

"AAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWW!!" The Audience cheered.

"Do you like the show?" Onyx called to Twilight Okami.

"Of course; I think it is clever!" Twilight Okami replied.

"AAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWW!!!" The Audience cheered.

"Thanks ya Audience!" Twilight Okami called.

"Um, Twilight Okami, they are going emotional 'cause two lovers are getting married…" Midna stated.

"O_o" Twilight Okami and Onyx.

"Anyway, what are the scores you give Onyx?" Midna asked.

"For Mario's a 5, I mean we would get annoyed if someone destroyed our rooms. Peach's a 4.5, for that was wrong, but good! Kirby's shocking dancing and singing was 5! Sonic's song was 4.5, for you got the dart board idea from Dragon Realm Idol. Zel's a 5, for that was sad in a good way!" Onyx began

"VIOLENCE BABY!!!" Anna cheered.

"O_o, um Lucario's mob was 4, Red on the BBQ was one of the best, a 5! XD! Samus' dark revenge hour was funny, a 4 and for Yoshi's a 5, for everything, including the song matched!" Onyx finished.

"Great, and now let's bring in the next tortured Smasher! He is described as an 'elf-like guy' and always wears green and a spandex! Give it up for Link!" Zelda greeted.

"This isn't spandex material, it's a tunic! And OMG!!" Link shouted.

"Let's see what it is…" Midna paused. "Oh…" Midna muttered.

"What is it?" Link asked like a girl.

"You have to go to the bridge of Eden and you must fight Young Link with Light Sabiers, while being blind folded!" Midna explained cheerfully.

"O_o…. WHAT IF WE FALL OF THE BRIDGE!?!?" Link protested.

"Nobody cares!" Midna screamed.

"O_o" Link speechless along with Young Link.

"Well, it will prove that I am better then Link…" Young Link muttered.

The two go to the bridge of Eden and get blind folded, and get two Light Sabiers, and the Battle Theme music plays.

"AAAAAAAGGGGGHAAAAAAAG!! I CAN'T SEE!!!" Link screamed.

"Where did he go!?" Young Link called.

Young Link then accidentally stabbed Ruto from The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, and screams and falls of the bridge…

"Who was that?" Young Link asked.

"…. Um, no one…" Chopper called.

Link moved around and then jabbed Young Link in the head.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHGGGGG!!!" Young Link screamed.

"HA! GOT YA!!" Link cheered.

Young Link muttered curses and jabbed Link in the torso.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWW!!!!" Link cried.

"REVENGE!!" Young Link cheered.

"You will feel the power of LEVEL 5!!!" Link called dramatically.

Link jabbed Young Link every where, so did young Link, then Link stood still.

"BBBBBWWWWWHAAA!!" Link laughed and jumped at Young Link.

Young Link sniffed chicken and then moved aside.

"CHICKEN!!" Young Link called happily.

Link missed and was now falling off the bridge.

"SSSSSSSSHHHHHIIIITTT!!!" Link screamed as his voice trailed off.

After Young Link and Link returned to the place, everyone laughed at them, and they were curious what would they look like (For they are still blind folded).

"You may take of the blind folds" Midna stated.

The two do so and gasp in shock at what they saw; for blood, scars, gashes, bites and jabs were all across their bodies.

"OMG!!!" Young Link screamed.

"HOLLY HYRULE!!!" Link screamed more (Consider that he fell of the bridge with broken ribs, but magically survived).

"Judges, what do you think?" Midna simply said.

"You don't care about us!?" Link demanded.

"Duh!" Midna called.

"O_o" Link speechless.

"BWWHAHHAHA!!! BLOOD, VIOLENCE, BLOOD AND MORE VIOLENCE!!! YAAAAAYY!! A 5!!" Anna laughed hard almost to death.

"O_o…. I give it a 4…" Reiji muttered, and Chibi nodded in reply.

"Nazo, what about you?" Midna asked.

"I give it a 4.5 and LOL…" Nazo simply replied.

"I'll give it a 5! FUNNY!!" Daisy laughed happily.

"And what does our special judge think?" Midna asked to Onyx.

"HAHAHAHAHA! OH MY DRAGON!!! A 5!!! HAHAHA!!!" Onyx laughed hard.

"Well, we'll be-" Midna gets interrupted.

"YOU ALMOST LET ME DIE!!" Link protested.

"IT WAS YYYYYOUUR FAULT FOR JUMPING IN TO TRY TO KILL ME!!!" Young Link protested back.

"WELL AT LEAST I DON'T WATCH THAT CLIP BY KYLIE CALLED SPINNING AROUND!!!" Link screamed.

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT THAT YOU ARE AN IDIOT…!!" Young Link shouted.

"HOW DARE YOU!? DIE!!!" Link screamed and charged with his sword.

Young Link got his sword, and the two started to duke it out. Lucario shot an Aura Spear at Mewtwo, which hit him on the cheek. Mewtwo glared at Lucario, who act casual.

"KILL!!" Mewtwo called and charged at Lucario.

The two fight with scythes, and then Peach looked up at Daisy, and Daisy gasped (For she has a broken arm, black eye and bruises).

"AGGGGGGGGHHHHH!!!" Peach screamed, and got into a GEKO from Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of Patriot.

"HOLLY SHIT!!!" Daisy yelled, as Peach was firing, and she dodged, while the judges ducked their heads.

Zelda and Midna glared at each other and got some swords and charged and bashed each other, punched each other, bite, kick and get guns and bombs to fight.

"DIE ZEEEEEELLDA!!!" Midna screamed as she got a Ball and Chain.

"YOOOOOUUU!!!" Zelda screamed as she bashed her with a Titanium Bat.

"O_o" Judges and Twilight Okami speechless.

"Um, let's give it for our special judge, OnyxtheDragon17!" Midna called as she hit Zelda with a knife.

Everyone cheered as Onyx left the room awkwardly and calmly, and looked down at his VCR camera with a grin.

"Kiki will LOVE to see this, along with the kids!" Onyx smirked and trotted away.

Back in the building.

"We'll be back on…" Midna paused.

"SUPER STARS OF DANCE!!!" The Audience cheered.

"SUPER SMASH BROS GAMER YA IDIOTS!!!!!" Midna screamed madly.

"O_o" The Audience speechless at Midna.

Author's Note: Thank you OnyxtheDragon17 for reviewing and favoriting this story and I hope you don't mind being special judge; and having your OC Kiki involved! Sorry if I didn't use your request; for I don't know the song or lyrics. DON'T HATE ME!!!! –Covers head-But you could use that twist in your story 'Dragon realm Idol 3' for one of my OC's if you want.

P.S: OnyxtheDragon17, since you'll be goin' to college, are you still going to review authors/friends stories? And come back when you finish college, for Davin Sunrider (An AWESOME author) is old, as in! Plz Review please!


	11. Chapter 11: Ice Climbers' Volcano

Chapter 11: Ice Climbers' Volcano

**Twilight Okami: Disclaimer Time!**

**Ice Climbers: We do it! Twilight Oka-**

**Meta Knight: -Climbing up the mountain-**

**Nana: OMG! Let's get him! –Magically runs up-**

**Popo: YEAH!! –Takes an elevator-**

**Twilight Okami:…**

**Nazo: Twilight Okami doesn't own anything.**

"AAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHHH!!! I HATE ZELDA!!! SHE SHOULD BU- Oh, um, eh, ah, ah welcome back to…" Midna paused.

"SO YOU THINK YOU CAN DANCE!!" The Audience cheered.

"O_o…… for the last it's SUPER SMASH BROS GAMER!!" Midna screamed madly.

"O_o" Audience speechless.

"… She has anger issues…" Link muttered.

"SHUT UP PIXIE MAN CROSSY!!" Midna shouted.

"O_o" Link speechless at Midna.

"Any way, before we begin, let's all just get along" Midna demanded.

"But you keep trying to kill Zelda!" Mario stated.

"Ok, I promise I won't," Midna said but crossed her fingers behind her back. "Now before the next doomed- I mean contestant, we have a new special judge!" Midna stated.

"Oh come on! We already have enough judges" Dr. Mario protested.

"I don't give a crap! He's described as a bug, and is green and has serious Anger Management Issues and Autism! Give it up for the pervert of the century, Issun!" Midna introduced.

Issun bounced and went to a tiny chair, with the Audience cheering happily.

"What do you mean, Anger Management Issues and Autism? I DON'T HAVE THAT CRAP!!" Issun screamed.

"… Ah, ya, you do, and even your prophet friend is better" Midna protested.

"AHHHHHH!!!" The Fangirls screamed happily.

"Yup, and what do you think of the scores so far Issun?" Midna asked.

"Mario's was funny, a 5, Peach's just wrong, 4, Kirby's shockingly funny, 5, Sonic's singing 4.5, Zelda's Bad-guys act was 4.5-" Issun gets interrupted.

"VIOLENCE BABY!!!" Anna shouted happily.

"… You're even more random then the half-baked prophet" Issun muttered.

"AHHHHHH!!!" The Fangirls scream.

"I know they love me; Lucario's was just embarrassing, Red on the BBQ was just hilarious, a 5, Samus' dark hour was frightening, 3.5, Yoshi's was now hated in America, 5, and the Link battle 3!" Issun finished.

"Alright then, let's get to the next contestant! The two are cocky when it comes to climbing a mountain! Give it up for the Ice Climbers, Nana and Popo!" Midna introduced.

"Oh shit, here it comes Nana" Popo stated.

"Yes, apparently so…" Nana muttered.

"Let's see what we have," Midna paused and looked down at the card. "Ouch…"

"Oh by crap, what is it?" The Ice Climbers demanded.

"You two have to climb the hugest volcano, jump in it, when you are shot out, you must dance before you are gone while singing, 'Let it Rock'!" Midna explained.

"O_o….. ARE SERIOUS!?! WE ARE GOIN' DIE!!!!" The Ice Climbers screamed.

"And we don't give a dam, so goooooo!" Midna pointed.

"…………. WE HATE THIS SHOW…..!!!!!!!" The Ice Climber finished.

Chopper followed the Ice Climbers, who began to climb up the volcano. They reached the top, and were about to jump, but didn't do it.

"We are not going to jump into our deaths! You can't make us!" The Ice Climbers said dramatically like in the army.

Anna gets off her chair, gets a white hockey like mask and gets a chain saw and is magically at the top of the volcano.

"Hey, doll freaks!" Anna called.

Nana and Popo turned and screamed at Anna (They didn't know it was Anna) turning on the chain saw, making scary noises.

"OMG AND HOLLY SHIT!!! IT'S THE GUY FROM FRIDAY THE FIRTEENTH!!!" The Ice Climbers screamed, and ran, but were now above the volcano.

Anna took of the mask and smiled, and the Ice Climbers stared in shock.

"So long, freaks!" Anna waved.

"Oh shit-!!" The Ice Climber said and began falling in the volcano. "SSSSSHHHIIIITTTT!!!!!!" They trailed off in a screaming tone as they fell in the lava.

After a minute, the Ice Climber flew out of the volcano, burnt and looking black like ashes, and on the land, dancing like weirdo's while singing Let it Rock.

Nana: _**Let it Rock, Let it Rock, Let it Ro-o-ock! I see your dirt deface! Hide, behind your collar what is done, in vain! –Burning more while doing break dances- Truth is hard to swallow so you pray, to god! Just to follow we, live a lie, live a lie, live a liiieee!! **_

Popo: _**And you take your time! And you do your crime! When you need your guy! I'm in miiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnneeeee!!! –Burning and rolling on the ground-**_

Nana and Popo: _**Because when I, arrive! I, I'll bring the fire make you come al- -Burns to crust-**_

Nana and Pop magically come to life, looking like ashes, and their hair burnt, and the Audience laugh to death almost.

"Ouch, that seriously got to kill" Midna sassed.

"You wouldn't know" Popo mumbled then muttered curses.

"Well, what do you think judges?" Midna asked as she turned to the judges.

"BWWWHAAAA!!! VIOLENCE AND EMBARRASSMENT!!! A 5!!! AND YET I SCARE THE SHAMAN OUT OF THEM!!! NYYYHHAAA!!!" Anna laughed hard and fall of her chair laughing (ROFL).

"O_o….. Reiji?" Midna turned to Reiji.

"…. I give it a 4.5, for that was just LOL! XD!" Reiji laughed.

"GRRAAAH…" Chibi disagreed.

"I said-!" Reiji trailed off when Chibi went into his true from (He looks SOOO awesome in his true form!) and glared at Reiji then hit his head.

"OWWW!!!! OK, 4 THEN!!!" Reiji screamed.

"O_o" The Judges speechless at Reiji.

"…. Nazo?" Midna asked.

"I don't have much to say, a 4 for me" Nazo replied with his deep voice.

"Just to be curious, are you American?" Midna asked Nazo.

Nazo gasped. "I'm not American!" Nazo protested.

"But your voice is so deep, it sort makes it an American Accent" Midna added.

"Grrrr! I do not care what you weaklings call it; just get this show going…" Nazo demanded leaning on his chair with his arms crossed.

"Ok then, Mr. Grumpy, what do you think Daisy?" Midna turned to Daisy.

"Hmmm, I give it a 4.5, for that was pretty good and hilarious!" Daisy called.

"And for Issun?" Midna added.

"…. FUNNY! 5 FOR ME!!" Issun hoped happily. "I wish the prophet was tortured…" Issun mumbled.

"AHHHHHH!!!" The Fangirls screamed.

"Why are the Fangirls screaming when someone say 'prophet'?" Midna wondered.

"AHHHHHH!!!" The Fangirls screamed.

"SHUT UP!!" Midna screamed.

"O_o" The Fangirls speechless.

"Ok, we'll be back o-" Midna gets interrupted when she is hit on the head with a hammer. "OWWWW!!"

"Ha! Take that ya beach!" Zelda laughed with the hammer in her hands.

"Where did you get that hammer?" Daisy called.

"…. I think I got it from the stack of weapons, see?" Zelda pointed.

"…. I CAN KILL PEACH!!!" Daisy shouted happily then jumped on peoples head's to get a weapon.

"NO YOU DON'T YA BEACH!!!" Peach screamed then got out a huge grenade.

Daisy pauses at the 2 meter grenade, and then Peach threw it.

"OMG AND HOLLY SHIT AND CRAP!!!!" Daisy screamed and ran.

Everyone in the Audience scrambled away to live then the grenade hit Daisy and she was blown sky high into space.

"SHHHIIIITTTT!!!" Daisy screamed.

"O_o" Everyone speechless.

"BLONDES RULEZ!!!" Peach snorted.

"…. IS SHOULD GET A GUN!!!" Zelda called and got a Harsh-Puppy gun. "DIIIIEEEE!!!" Zelda screamed.

"ZOMG OF HYRULE!!!" Midna screamed and dodged then got an Uzi. "RAAAAR!!!" Midna screamed as she fires the gun.

Blood spurted around the place, and then Link charged with his sword at Young Link, and Young Link did the same. Lucario put a time bomb on Mewtwo's back, and it blew up.

"CRRRRAAAAPPPP!!!" Mewtwo screamed as he landed on the ground.

"Ha-ha!" Lucario laughed like Nelson from The Simpsons.

"GRRRR!!!" Mewtwo got some Butterfly Swords and charged madly.

Lucario got out a Kwan Dao, and then poll vaulted and thought Mewtwo, which made Red feel awkward watching this fight. Anna got up, recording every detail of the fight.

"V-I-O-L-E-N-C-E AND B-L-O-O-D!!!! VIOLENCE AND BLOOD BABY!!!!!!!" Anna screamed happily.

"O_o" Judges speechless at Anna.

As Anna recorded, Yoh was tippy toeing into the place until Anna looked down, look back up then looked at Yoh in shock.

"YOH!?" Anna shouted.

Yoh paused then looked up at Anna and muttered 'Shit' when he saw her glare at him.

"WHAT THE SHAMAN ARE YOU DOING HERE!?!" Anna demanded as he leaned over the table

"Um, here to watch the show?" Yoh shrugged chuckling uneasy.

Anna grit her teeth then got out the chain saw she used and jumped up on the table.

"RAAAAAARRRR!!!!" She screamed madly then jumped off the table charging to reach Yoh.

"HOLLY SHAMAN KING!!!" Yoh shouted and ran as fast as he can. "AAAHHHH!!!" He screamed like a girl.

"AGGGHHHH! We'll be- OW- back on…!" Midna paused as she was being shot, and shooting Zelda madly.

"BIGGEST LOSER!!!" The Audience cheered.

"SUPER… SMASH… BROS… GAMER!!!!!!" Midna screamed madly.

"O_o" The Audience speechless.

Suddenly Daisy fell from the sky, and landed on Chopper making him unconscious; and she looked around with steam coming from her.

"What happen?" She asked.

"GET TO THE GOD-FORSAKE COMERCIALS!!!" Midna demanded.

"Oh… ok…" Daisy finished.

Author's Note: Sorry I haven't been updating a lot, I'm very busy! We still have Fox, Falco, Wolf, Mewtwo, Pichu, Pikachu, Dr Mario, Ganondorf, Meta Knight, Bowser, Game and Watch, Pit, Luigi etc. So pretty much I'm almost finished! Thank you, _gamerofloz, Twilight Smash _and _OnyxtheDragon17 _for faving and reviewing! R&R plz! And I don't own that character from Friday the 13th!


	12. Chapter 12: Wolfinator

Chapter 12: Wolfinator

**Twilight Okami: Guess what!**

**Wolf: The show is over!?**

**Twilight Okami: Heck no! It's Disclaimer Time!**

**Wolf: -Mutters- how interesting**

**Fox: Twilight Okami doesn't own Okami!**

**Terminator: -Robotic voice- Nor does she own Terminator**

**Peach: -Screams- AHHHH! IT'S THE TERMINATOR!! –Screams like a girl and falls of the stage-**

**Everyone: O_o**

"HOLLY HYRULE AND TWILIGHT REALM!! I AM SERIOUSLY GOING TO MURDER ZELDA- Oh, hi and welcome back to-" Midna pauses.

"SHAMAN KING TOURAMENT!" The Audience cheered.

"No! For the something time! It's Super-Smash-Bros-Gamer!" Midna screamed.

"…." Audience quiet.

Leans next to Daisy. "And you thought I had anger issues…" Issun whispered.

"I DON'T!" Midna screamed at Issun with a microphone.

"AHHH MY EARS!" A member of the Audience moaned.

"O_o" Everyone speechless.

"Anyway, this show is almost over-" Midna gets interrupted.

"YAAAYY!!" The Smashers cheer.

"-But now let's get to the next tortured Smasher! He is described as a wolf with 'Bad-ass' attitude, and is the leader of his crew. Let's welcome, Wolf O'Donnell!" Midna greeted.

"Oh shit, just what I needed…" Wolf sighed madly.

"Ya, you did…" Fox mumbled happily.

Wolf glares at Fox with his gun. "I'll kill you later…" Wolf mumbled, loud enough for Fox to hear.

Fox gulps and Midna smiles as she looks down at the card.

"Ok, let's see what you have…" Midna pauses as she looked down. "Ouch…" Midna stated.

"Oh for the love of crap, what is it?" Wolf asked.

"You need to sing some quotes from the 'Tik Tok Parody by the Midnight Beasts' while standing on the highest building in the world while fighting the Terminator!" Midna explained.

"O_o" Wolf too speechless for words.

"Let's bring in the Terminator!" Midna declared and pushed a button on a random remote.

Magically, Naruto from Naruto was brought to the stage, looking around in the shock.

"Where th-" He pauses at the Audience and smiles. "YAAY I'M FAMOUS!!" Naruto cheers.

"Whoops! Wrong button…" Midna states clicks the button again, then Naruto is sucked in the Stargate.

"CURSE YOU KFC FOR YOUR FOOOOOOOODDDD!!!" Naruto screamed and was gone.

"…." Everyone quiet.

"Ok then, let's bring in the Terminator" Midna declared awkwardly.

She clicks the button again, and THEN the Terminator comes, naked like in the movies, well, duh?

"GOOD LORD!!" Peach, Zelda and Samus called and turned around. "Dude-bott, put clothes on…" They mumbled.

"This will come out in Playboy…" Anna stated.

The Terminator (Arnold Schwarzenegger), and turned to security guard and approached.

"_**I need your clothes, your boots, and glasses if any**_" He demanded in his robotic voice.

"Um, no" The guard replied bravely.

The Terminator lowers his head. "_**I'll be back…**_" He muttered and turned.

Everyone stared at him, and then the Terminator snatched a gun from Fox and shot the Guard in the knee.

"SHIT!" The Guard called.

The Terminator lifted the Guard by the ear and took him in a room.

* * *

Two minutes later, and the Terminator was dressed like a Bikey Dude. He turned to Midna with a demanding look.

"_**I was sent here for no reason to kill Wolf O'Donnell, so call me the Wolfinator**_" The Terminator, sorry, WOLFinator declared.

Midna nodded awkwardly. "Ok, go to the highest building with Wolf!" Midna explained.

"_**Affirmative**_" The Wolfinator nodded and held Wolf by the tail.

"OMG! THAT'S MY TAIL YOU'RE PULLING!!" Wolf screamed.

The Terminator, sorry, Wolfinator, why am I forgetting that? And Wolf was now on the highest building in the world. Wolf leaned over the side and gasps and looked at Chopper.

"Um, how high are we?" Wolf asked nervously.

"Approximate 800 meters high!" Chopper explained with a grin.

"O_o" Wolf speechless, then turns to the Terminator.

"Alright put on some music Chopper!" Midna calls by speaker.

"Yup!" Chopper replies.

"_**Prepare to be wolfinated**_" The Wolfinator, yay, I remembered! Joked? (O_o…?)

Wolf: _**Wake up in the morning feeling like winehouse! –Gets shot in the shoulder- crap! Taking of my clothes (clothes) feeling over exposed. –Gets punched in the jaw- ZOMG! Getting arrested daily-ly! –Gets shot in the ear- SHIT!!! –Almost over the ledge- I'm Mad, Really Bad, But don't tell my mom and DAD!! –Wolf screamed as he was punched and fell of the building-**_

"Oh shit!" Wolf stated and began falling. "WHY MEEEEEEEEEE!!" Wolf's voice trailed off as he was falling.

"_**As Ta La Vesia, Baby**_" The Wolfinator called and self-destructed?

After five minutes of Wolf falling and screaming like a girl, Wolf came back with well, pretty much all his bones broken!

"BWWHHHAAAH!! MHWWAAA!!" The Audience laughed and fell down, ROFL.

"HAAHHA!! The Audience love it! HEH, HEH!!" Midna chuckled happily.

"Curse you Twilight Okami…." Wolf grumbled, and fell down on his back.

Midna stopped laughing and stared at the laughing judges. "Judges, what do you think?" Midna asked.

"HAAHAHAHA!! ZOMG, THAT WAS HILLIROUS, MORE VIOLENCE, BUT I WISH HE SANG THE WHOLE SONG!!! 4.5!!" Anna laughed and fell of her chair, again.

"O_o, um, Reiji?" Midna turned.

"HEHHEHEHE!! 5, NOTHING MORE TO SAY!!" Reiji laughed happily.

"American accent hedgehog?" Midna sassed.

"I'm not- a 4.5 for me, nothing more, but LOL!!" Nazo glared at Midna and chuckled at the end.

"Da-" Midna gets interrupted by Daisy.

"I give it a 5! HA HA HA!!" Daisy laughed.

"And mini bug?" Midna finished.

"I'm NOT A BU- A 4.5 BWHWAHA!!" Issun laughed.

"Guess we'll be back on-" Midna is interrupted by Zelda who flings the Wii Remote that hits Midna on the ground. "OW!!"

"HA, TAKE THAT!!" Zelda laughed.

"GRRRR!!" Midna screamed and charged, but Zelda flung the Wii Remote at the wall. "CRAP!!" Midna moped.

"Heh, heh, who would ever thought the Wii Remote was the perfect weapon?" Zelda asked as she looked at the remote, then was kicked in the jaw by Midna. "OWWW! SON OF A BEACH!!!" Zelda screamed.

Daisy suddenly got out a Sniper Rifle and aimed at Peach.

"So long, Peach!" Daisy laughed madly and shot the Sniper.

Peach, being a blonde, was shot through her hair, and gasped in shock.

"My hair! She shot my hair!" Peach stated, then snatched a Missile Launcher and aimed at Daisy.

She shot the Missile Launcher and it aims at the Judges.

"OMG!!" The Judges scream and jump of the chair, and their table was blown up.

Magically, Peach changed into gangster clothes and jumped up in the air, 'dramatically', and snickered at Daisy.

"Hello Daisy, I would like to play a game" Peach smiled with the Missile Launcher in her arms.

"Um what- wait, that's a familiar quote from Saw!" Daisy gasped at the end.

"MARIO GRAND-THEFT AUDO!!!" Peach screamed and got a pistol and fired.

Daisy gasped when the bullet grazed her shirt. "OMG! YOU RUIN MY SHIRT, DIE!!!" Daisy screamed and charged.

Link charged at Young Link with Light Sabiers, plagiarism of Star Wars, and thought in a duel! Lucario glared at Mewtwo, who glared back.

Lucario got two matchets out, and stared. "Let's dance" He called telepath-idly.

Mewtwo got a Scythe out and nodded. "Yes, let's!" Mewtwo charged.

Anna turned to her side and saw Yoh sneaking in like he did before.

"WHAT THE SHAMAN, I THOUGHT I GOT RID OF YOU!!" Anna screamed and charged.

You panicked. "Wait Anna, I'm here only to see you!!" You called.

Anna raised her eyes and froze in her spot, and suddenly, everyone stopped fighting. And OMG Yoh was singing 'Right Round' by Flo Rida, featuring Ke$ha.

Yoh: _**You spin my head right 'round, right 'round, when you go down, when you go down, down!**_

Anna blushed madly at Yoh. "Um, Yoh do you even know what that song means?" Anna asked nervously.

"Um, no…?" You admitted.

"Good thing you don't…" Anna muttered.

"Well, anyway, maybe this song should express my feelings to you" Yoh stated with a blush.

Anna blinked. "Feelings?" She asked.

Again, random music came out of nowhere, depressing one I guess, and Yoh began singing again.

Yoh: _**Say that you love me! **_

The Audience gasped at what Yoh sang a quote from the song 'Because I Love You' by September. Anna blushed more, and more as Yoh came closer.

"Y-Yoh, I-I love you!" Anna stammered quickly.

Yoh smiled at leaned his lips onto Anna's, and the two had their eyes closed, kissing passionately.

"AWWWWWWWWW!!!" Everyone cheered happily in a pleasant way

Yoh had an arm wrapped around her back, and Anna had her arm around Yoh's neck, and moaned as their tongues beg-

"How do you know if they have their tongues in their moths?" Kirby called out loud.

Twilight Okami shrugged. "I dunno, I guess they are, 'cause people find it romantic" Twilight Okami admitted awkwardly, and turned to see Yoh and Anna still kissing. "Ok, enough kissing, this isn't 'The Farmer Wants a Wife' or any other romantic shows" Twilight Okami stated.

The two broke off the kiss and Yoh hugged her and whispered in her ear. "I love you…" He admitted shyly.

Anna smiled in return, and kissed him on the cheek. Twilight Okami snorted but smiled. "Look you two can go to a hotel and do your thing up stairs" Twilight Okami snickered and winked.

The two blushed madly. "Um, no, were not old enough, so we'll just go on a date after the show" Yoh replied shyly.

Anna still blushed but nodded softly and stared at the Smashers, who stopped fighting.

"What are you waiting for? I WANT TO SEE MORE VIOLENCE!!!" Anna shouted.

"Oh, right" The Smashers realized and began fighting again.

"GET TO COMERCIALS!!!!!" Midna shouted.

Author's Note: Heh, heh, a little romance, who would ever guess? Terminator belongs to The Terminator Movies, The quote '_My hair, they shot my hair!_' from Space Balls, the other quote '_Hello gentle men, I would like to play a game_' is from Saw and the music belongs to the singers. I'm SO sorry I didn't update, but I'll do my best to update more!

P.S: Check it out on YouTube 'Tik Tok Paordy by Midnight Beast', it's hilarious!


	13. Chapter 13: Fox Feeds A Basilisk!

Chapter 13: Fox Feeds a Basilisk!

**Twilight Okami: Disclaimer Time!**

**Fox: I'll do it, Twilight Okami doesn't own anything but the show!**

**Falco: Nor does she own how cool I am!**

**Fox: -Gasps- I'm better.**

**Falco: Twilight Okami finds me the best!**

**Anna: -Gets out a Shot Gun- Shut up you animals.**

**Fox and Falco: O_o**

"OWWW!! I WILL SERIOUSLY BEAT THE CRAP- Oh, hi and welcome back to-" Midna pauses.

"AMERICA'S NEXT TOP MODEL!!" The Audience cheered.

"What in Hyrule? No, this is Super Smash Bros Gamer! Say it with me Super Sm-" Midna gets interrupted when Issun threw a rock at her. "Ow!"

"Get on with it babe!" Issun called.

"Shut up, you Womanizer!" Midna shouted.

Issun gasps. "I am not!" Issun called.

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not"

"Yes you are!"

"NO I'M NOT"

"YES, YOU ARE!!"

"NO I'M NOT!!"

Midna: _**Womanizer, womanizer, you're a womanizer!**_

"NO I-" Issun gets interrupted by Anna.

"OH JUST GET ON WITH IT FOR THE LOVE OF SHIT AND CRAP!!!" Anna demanded.

"O_o, ok then…" Midna and Issun whimpered.

Anna puffed and sat down on her seat, crossed arms with hers legs crossed on the table. Midna stared frighten then looked at the Audience

"Ok, but before we torture the next Smasher, let us bring in the next judge! He may look sweet, small and innocent, but is the 9th leader of the Mafia! Give it up for Reborn!" Midna greeted.

Everyone cheered and whistled when Reborn sat down on his seat next to Issun and waving his hand to the Audience.

"Ahhh, I never been on a show in my life, well, since I kill and all, but thank you Twilight Okami for bringing me here" Reborn called happily.

"Sure thing Reborn!" Twilight Okami called.

Midna: _**come on rude boy, boy care to give up! Come on rude boy, boy 'cause ya big enough!**_

"…. Do you have some obsession in singing Midna?" Twilight Okami asked.

Midna smiled. "Ya, I actually entered Hyrule Ido-" Midna gets interrupted.

"Good lord, don't you dare sing again, I still remember that singing" Ganondorf fretted.

"Shut Up! You sounded drunk!" Midna screamed.

"O_o" Ganondorf quiet.

"Anyway the next tortured is the leader of the Star Fox crew, and has a crush on Krystal! Give it up for Fox Mc Cloud!" Midna gestured.

"Oh great, I thought I would be last…" Fox grumbled.

"Now then, let's see your torture…" Midna pauses as she looks down the card. "Ouch…"

"Ok, what is it?" Fox sighed.

"First of all, you need to cook these ingredients…" Midna pauses and points out on a board.

_Ingredients_

_Poo, Uran, Cabbage, Wood, Poison, Pancake, Peanuts, Chicken, Titanium and Coke._

_Need To Do: Mix these foods and feed it to one of the most feared creatures to ever live (perfect creature) a Basilisk!_

"O_o" Fox too speechless for words.

"So ya, nothing much eh?" Midna asked.

"O_o…. I AM TO FEED A POISONESS, DEATH-GLARING BASILISK WITH PIECE OF CRAP!?!" Fox asked frighteningly.

"He, he, yes" Midna grinned.

"O_o….. I swear, a terrorist should blow this place up…." Fox mumbled.

"Alright, go into the kitchen and co-" Midna gets interrupted.

"HAWK!" Falco shouts.

"WHAT IN HYRULE!?" Midna demands and looks at Falco.

"HAWK!!" Falco shouts again.

"What in gods name!?" Midna peers to see what he has behind his hands.

"HAWK!!!" Falco shouts louder.

"Dude… Did you drink Whiskey?" Midna asked surprisingly.

"**Na, I didn't mon, I played Power Puff Girls with Paris Hilton's Poodle, and am winning in Dance Dance Reveloution!**" Falco replied, drunk.

"O_o…. Somebody take him out of this building for five minutes" Midna declared.

The Guard goes to Falco, who starts to run, drunk of course.

"**You'll neva, cat cha ma!**" Falco screamed madly and tripped over the stage.

Falco starts running around the rows in The Audience and starting to sing…. Hit Me Baby One More Time? (O_o?)

Falco: -**Singing in a drunk way**-_**Hit Me Baby One More Time! –Jumps over some Fangirls- My loneliness is killing! I must confess, I still believe! (Still believe)! When I'm with you I lose my mind! –Hurtles over three Audience members- Give me a sign!**_ **Hit Me Baby One More Ti- -Gets shot by a Shotgun in the chest and falls unconscious-**

Anna blows the top of her Shot Gun. "You said to hit you baby one more time so I did. Shesh, CAN'T WE GET THE CRAP ON WITH THIS!?" Anna demanded.

"Ah, a perfect Assassin you will be; we may blow up the Academy Awards after this show!" Reborn whispered happily.

"O_o" Everyone speechless at what Reborn said.

A sudden spy from the FBI gets his Black Berry Mobile Phone and starts to ring. Reborn turns and seems to notice the FBI spy.

"Hey, chief I-" FBI dude pauses when a bullet goes through his chest, and he collapses.

Reborn has his Pistol and puts it away. "I don not like spies in the building…" Reborn states.

"O_o…. Okay, let's just get on with this show, so GO AND DO YOUR THING FOX!!!" Midna demands.

Fox chuckles. "Make me!" Fox demands but is shot on the tail by Anna and whimpers like a dog and goes to the kitchen.

"Sheesh, every Smasher is a loser in this building…" Anna grumbles at puts her gun away.

Fox wraps the Poo in the Cabbage, put pieces of Wood in the cabbage and jabs the Pancake on top it, then puts Peanuts on the pancake, after that put some Uran and Coke then last but not least, jabs the Titanium in like a sword. Midna nods at his food.

"Alright, bring in the Basilisk! Oh and please put on glasses, for its glare can kill you" Midna explains.

The Audience nods, along with the Fangirls and Judges and puts on their glasses that magically appeared out of nowhere. Midna does the same along with the Smashers, except Fox and brings in the Basilisk. The green Basilisk looks down at Fox, who doesn't look at him and offers the food.

"F-for y-you" Fox shutters.

The Basilisk lowers his head with narrowed eyes, sniffs it and doesn't like it, and takes its head away. Fox turns to Midna.

"He, he, he doesn't want it" Fox laughed nervously.

"Stuff it in his mouth" Midna demands.

"WHAT! BUT IT WILL KILL ME LIKE SHIT!!!" Fox screams.

"Its better then being shot by Anna" Midna points.

"…. Ya, good point…" Fox mumbles.

Fox pats the Basilisk's shoulder, which the dragon turns to him, and he stuffs the food in its mouth like a pie. Everyone gasped, so did Fox as the Basilisk spat the food and gave a death-glare. Fox doesn't look.

"RRROOOOOAAARR!!" The Basilisk screams and charges.

"OMG!" Fox panics and runs with the Basilisk chasing him out of the building. Midna takes of her glasses along with everyone else.

"Oww, poor Fox is going to be eating; and yet this scene is like in Jurassic Park!" Midna stated. "Judges, what are your thoughts?" Midna asks.

"HAHAHAHAH!! Poor Fox being chased by the Legendary Basilisk, and is about to be eaten! 3.5 I say! LOL!" Anna laughs.

"I give it a 4, funny! XD!" Reiji chuckles, and Chibi nods and laughs.

"Nazo, the American H-" Midna is interrupted when Nazo throws a Fire Ball.

"I AM NOT AMERICAN! A 3 for me" Nazo finishes with a glare at Midna.

"O_o… Daisy?" Midna asks.

"HA, HA, HA!! That was great! 4 for me! LOL!! XD!!" Daisy laughs.

"Hey Daisy, you sound like Red from Hoodwink" Midna stated surprisingly.

"Really? Kind to think of it, I do, a little, but older" Daisy replied.

"Issun?" Midna asks.

"A 4 for me! BWWWHAAA!" Issun laughs

"Reborn, how 'bout you?" Midna asked nervously.

"HAHAHAHA!! I haven't laughed for a LONG time! A 4 for me Midna" Reborn chuckled.

"Alright, we'll be ba-" Midna gets interrupted.

"HAWK!" Falco cheers.

"Oh shit, NOT AGAIN!" Midna groans.

"**I'm back, baby! I wan ta play a super gam of fu-nn!**" Falco demands, drunk.

"FOR THE LOVE OF CRAP AND SHIT, I THOUGHT I SHOT YOU IN THE CHEST!!" Anna stated.

"**Fatty doesn't scare me, especially one who is-an ug-l-ly!**" Falco replies happily.

Everyone gasps, and Anna starts to become angry.

"YOU SON OF A BEACH!!" Anna screams and gets a Machine Gun and fires madly at Falco.

"RAAAAARRR!!!" Anna screams.

"**Oh, girl, oh Cuchi!**" Falco screams and faints.

"O_o" Everyone speechless.

"I WANT TO KILL PEACH!!" Daisy screamed dramatically on the table and gets into a Tank.

"Speaking of Peach, where is she?" Midna asks.

Everyone looks around, until the sound of air comes in. Suddenly, the roof smashes to revile a helicopter from Avatar by James Cameron, with Peach in it, smirking. Daisy looks up in fright.

"Um… Hi?" Daisy whimpered.

"DIE DAISY DIE!! MAHAHA!!" Peach laughs and fires rocket launchers.

"ZOMG AND HOLLY SHIT AND CRAP!!!" Daisy screams and is blown 500 000 meters in the air.

"GHHHAAA!!" Peach laughs and flies the helicopter to find Daisy.

"Hey I should seriously-" Zelda is interrupted when Midna tackles her and throws her off the stage.

"HA, LOSER!" Midna laughs and gets a Hush Puppy gun and fires it at Zelda.

Zelda dodges and gets a Mini Gun, and glares at Midna with a smile.

"ZOMG!!" Midna screams and dodges the bullets.

"NAAAAAHAA!!!" Zelda laughs at the sight of Midna.

Lucario glares at Mewtwo, and the two charge and play…. Halo Multiplayer? Lucario's name on the game is AncientLucarioOfDoom! And Mewtwo's is .

Anna cheers happily at the sigh. "OH YAAA!! VIOLENCE, VIOLENCE BABY!! HAHAHAHAHAH!!!" Anna laughs, and cracking up.

"Um, hey Anna…" Someone greets.

Anna turns to see Yoh, in shock and surprise.

"WHAT THE SHAMAN ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" Anna asked, not harshly nor acidly.

Yoh smiles and leans on a knee, and gets a box, and opens it reviling a ring.

"Anna Kyoyama, will you marry me?" Yoh asks.

Everyone gasps at this approach, and Anna stares in shock and blushing but with a tear of joy in her eye.

"Yes, yes I will, Yoh Asakura!" Anna replies happily, and hugs Yoh, who hugs her back.

"AAAWWWWWW!!!!!!" Everyone cheers pleasantly like meeting a puppy.

"Invite me to your wedding!" Twilight Okami called happily.

"Of course you may come Twilight Okami" Anna laughs happily.

"Oh right, but, let's do it after the show" Twilight Okami states happily and looks around the place. "Sheesh, this cost me a lot of money for this place…"

Reborn looks around the place happily, and gets two Pistols and jumps on the table.

"May I join the fun?" Reborn asks.

"Oh ya, GET THE SHIT AND CRAP ON WITH THIS FIGHTING!!!! I WANT MORE VIOLENCE AND BLOOD BABY!!!!!" Anna demands.

"Oh, ya!" Everyone gets back to fighting.

Reborn jumps and swings on a magically appeared chandelier, and starts shooting random Smashers.

"AH, MY EYE!!" Nana called.

"OWZ! MY NOSE!!" Dr. Mario screams.

"How fun this is!" Reborn laughs and fires.

"OW!! WE'LL BE BACK ON-OW-!" Midna calls.

"SUPER SMASH BROS UNDER BELLY!!" The Audience cheers.

"UNDER-OW-BELLY!?" Midna asks.

"Well, there is fighting-" A member of The Audience explains but is interrupted by Midna.

"SUPER SMASH BROS GAMER!!!!" Midna screams.

* * *

Meanwhile some where in the city, Fox is still being chased by the Basilisk.

"WHY MEEEE!?" Fox screams.

* * *

Author's Note: He, he, violence is in every corner of this show! Reborn belongs to Hitman Reborn! And Red belongs to Hoodwink, which there'll be a sequel called Hoodwink Too! Hood vs. Evil in 2010! See ya later! Oh and thanks to my new reviewer, _Keeper of the Dark Dragon _and also faving my story too!


	14. Chapter 14: Dr Mario and Bowser 4 Dead

Chapter 14: Dr. Mario and Bowser 4 Dead

**Twilight Okami: Disclaimer Time baby!**

**Dr. Mario: I'll do it! Twi-**

**Mario: I'll do, for I'm more popular!**

**Dr. Mario: I'll do it!**

**Mario: NO I'LL DO-**

**Yoh: Twilight Okami doesn't own anything but the show!**

**Twilight Okami: Oh and they'll be some, um, mature themes too…**

**Yoh: -Blush-**

"RAAAAARRR!!! I AM GONNA KILL ZELDA RIGHT AFTER TH- Oh, um, hi and welcome back to…" Midna pauses.

"THE SMASHERS WANT A WIFE!!" The Audience cheered.

"NO FOR SHIT SAKE!! And seriously, there is no such show!" Midna screams.

"Darn right there isn't, for the Smashers don't have any love!" Anna called.

"O_o" The Smashers speechless.

"Anyway, let's see who is the one or two next tor-" Midna starts buts gets interrupted.

"TWO TORTURES!?!" The Smashers asks in shock.

"YA!! Who would have ever guessed?" Midna replies with a smirk.

"O_o" Smashers speechless for words.

"Two tortures, double violence? This should be interesting…" Anna mutters with a grin.

"Yup and lets introduce them both! The first looks striking like Mario, but is not popular, and the other one is Mario's worst ass-hole villain! Give it up for Dr. Mario and Bowser!" Midna introduces.

"What do you mean I'm not popular!? And oh crap…!" Dr. Mario demands.

"I thought I would be last but no, I'M THE SHIT OF-" Bowser is cut-off when Midna puts a pacifier in his mouth.

"Shut up Bowser! Bleach is chocolate to Britney's ears!" Midna stated…?

"…." Everyone quiet.

"Does she always says random stuff?" Reborn whispers to Issun.

"Yes, and god, they are weird, weirder then the half-back prophet's ones" Issun explained.

"AHHHH!" The Fangirls scream.

"Not again with the 'prophet' saying stuff…!" Midna sighed irritated.

"AHHHH!" The Fangirls scream again.

"SHUT THE SHIT UP!!!" Midna screams.

"O_o" Fangirls speechless.

Midna puffs. "Ok then, let's see what you two got…" Midna pauses and looks down at the cards. "Ouch, ouch and ouch" Midna grumbles.

"What the crap is it?" Dr. Mario sighs.

"Ya, lets get the shit on with this!" Bowser demands.

There was a sudden giggle in the building.

"Where did tha- never mind here it is. You two have to sing 'Can't Get You Out of my Head' by Kylie Minogue to some zombies, and they get to bash you, and you have no weapons!" Midna replied.

"O_o" Bowser and Dr. Mario speechless.

"Are you actually serious?" Bowser asks.

"Shit I am, of course!" Midna chuckles.

"Oh crap…" Dr. Mario mutters.

"Alright then, lets go, and we'll see if you two are 'Left 4 Dead' eh?" Midna sassed.

Dr. Mario and Bowser mutters huge curses and go to a place with zombies, and Chopper follows them, cautiously and hidden from the zombies.

"Ok Chopper put on the music!" Midna demands.

"Okay!" Chopper whispers.

The zombies come at Dr. Mario and Bowser and the music comes in.

"OMG!!!" They scream.

"SING IDOTS!!!!" Midna screams over the microphone.

"OK" They both scream.

Dr. Mario: _**Na, na, na! Na, na, na, na, na! Na na, na! Na, na, na, na, na! Na, na, na! Na, na, na, na, na! I just can't get you out of my head! –Leg is ripped by one zombie-**_

Bowser: _**Boy your love is strong! I think about! I just can't get you out of my head! –Gets his arm slashed off-**_

Dr. Mario: _**Boy it's more then I bare you think about! Na, na, na! Na, na, na, na, na! Na na, na! Na, na, na, na, na! –Gets his body cut and diced and can't sing anymore-**_

Bowser: -_**Looks at sight- OMG!! I just can't get you out my head! Boy your love is strong! I think about! I just can't get you out of my head! Boy it's more then I bare you think about!-Gets both legs ripped- SHIT! Every night…. Every day… Just to be there in your arms… Won't you... stayed!!-Gets sliced and diced-**_

Chopper brings back Dr. Mario and Bowser from the horror and The Audience laughs at the two as they looked bashed.

"He, he, at least they were 'Left 4 Dead'! HAHAHAH!!!" Midna stated sarcastically.

"At least they 'R Alive'! KHHAAAAA!!!" Twilight Okami stated.

"BWWWWHHHAAAA!!" The Audience laughs.

"Ha, ha, how true Twilight Okami!" Midna replies.

"And they 'Ante Dead' huh? Ha, ha, ha!!" Kirby chuckles.

"………." Everyone quiet, only the sound of a cricket came in.

"… Kirby, no… Anyway what does our judges think?" Midna asks and turns to… No one…

Everyone looks around and murmurs start to appear.

"Speaking of judges, where is Anna?" Midna asked around.

A sudden groan came out, behind the stage in the dressing room (Which it is a huge room) and Twilight Okami became suspicious.

"It's coming from the dressing room…" Twilight Okami show.

"I'll go and check it out then" Midna volunteered.

Midna went behind the stage, forgot to tell Chopper to go to the commercials and opens the door without knocking.

She has widen eyes as she sees, um, Yoh on top of Anna, the two kissing passionately, with there clothes next to the door. Midna blushed pink.

"Z….O… M…..G!!" Midna whispers and quickly closes the door and comes back on stage.

"Well, what is that groaning all about?" Twilight Okami demanded.

"Um, ah, well, how do I put this…?" Midna starts shyly, nervously with a small pink blush.

Midna shows Twilight Okami some hand body langue, and Twilight Okami blushes pink in embarrassment.

"A-are they doing it?" Twilight Okami asks nervously.

"Um, yes" Midna nods.

"God lord!" Twilight Okami gasps.

"What's going on?" Peach asks.

"Oh, um, nothing, nothing to know of" Midna replies nervously.

"So where's Anna?" Samus demands.

"Um, she's…. Not ready yet, so, we'll ask her after the commercials" Midna explained.

"Ok…" The Smashers reply awkwardly.

"Alright, judges, where was I?" Midna stated.

"HAHAHAHA!! A 4 for me!!! HAHAH!!" Reiji cracks up.

"GHHAGAHA!!" Chibi laughs too, horribly.

"HAHAH!! A 3.5, good humor" Nazo stated calmly but glares at Midna for she was about to say something.

"BWHAHA!! Same score from Nazo! HEHEH!!" Daisy giggled.

"3 for me!! LOL!!" Issun chuckles.

"And a 4 for me, LOL!! HEHAHA!!" Reborn laughs.

"Great we'll be back o-" Midna gets interrupted.

"BUTTER SCOTCH!" Kirby cheers.

"WHAT IN HYRULE!?" Midna demands and sees Kirby… Drunk… "Kirby, not you too!" Midna moped.

"**I'm not drunk! I'm winning in Wii Fit Plus thing and I'm da best in singing Talk Like That, BUTTER SCOTCH!!**" Kirby explains as he checks results from the Wii Fit Plus Trainer, a girl one.

"_Boo! You suck! What the shit is wrong with you? Drunk or diarrhea you sucker and worst ever and ever will be fit person!? I rather play Pikman instead of seeing how crap you are!_" The Trainer teased.

"**See? IMZ da best, BUTTER SCOTCH!!**" Kirby cheered.

"SHUT THE CRAP UP!!" Midna groans and hits Kirby with his own hammer.

Kirby then falls unconscious, and then Zelda gets iron boxing gloves, and wearing armor and tackles Midna, and cracks her spine.

"OW MY SPINE!!" Midna mopes.

"LO-SER!!" Zelda cheers.

"WE'LL SEE, BEACH!!!" Midna screams and attacks.

The two girls go off the stage and fight. Peach gets a huge Missile Launcher and points it at Daisy.

"DIE GIRL FRIEND BEACH!!!" Peach laughs and fires the Missile Launcher.

Daisy gets a hue Cannon Gun and smiles. "WHY DON'T YOU!!" Daisy stated and fires.

After the missiles collided, Peach jumped at Daisy, which knocks her off the judge chair, and the two tackle each other. Link and Young Link fight in a game of… Yu Gi Oh?

"ATTACK STAR DUST DRAGON!!" Link screams dramatically.

"YOU TOO CRIMSON DRAGON!!" Young Link screams back.

Lucario and Mewtwo were fighting with… Toys? (O_o?)

"DIE!!" Lucario screams as he throw a toy at Mewtwo.

Reborn watched happily and began shooting random Smashers with an Uzi, for, no reason.

"Ha, ha, this show is indeed fun!" Reborn chuckled happily as he fired.

"O_o" Judges speechless.

* * *

Meanwhile back in the Dressing Room, Yoh was still passionately kissing Anna on top her, and then stopped and smiled at her.

"Hey Anna, their some violence outside, you can go and watch if you want" Yoh suggested.

Anna shook her head. "No, I think I'll sleep here for a while with… You…" She replied blushing slightly.

Yoh blushed, got of her and got a magically appeared blanket and lay next to Anna, with wrapped arms, and her head against his chest.

"I love you…" Yoh whispered as he fell asleep.

"I love you too…" Anna finished and drifted off.

* * *

Back where the mayhem was happening.

"RAAAAAAARRR!!!" Midna screamed and smash Zelda in the jaw with a base ball bat (Stole it from Lucas).

"OW!" Zelda screamed.

"WE'LL BE BA-OW! WHY Y- ON…" Midna pauses.

"DEAL OR NO DEAL!!" The Audience cheered.

"SUPER SMASH BROS GAMER YA SHIT!!!" Midna screamed.

"O_o" Audience speechless.

* * *

Somewhere in the city, Fox was STILL being chased by the Basilisk.

"WWHHHAAA!!!!!!" Fox screamed like a girl.

* * *

Author's Note: Whoa, who would ever thought of Yoh and Anna doing, um, there stuff on the show? Anyway, I own nothing but the show and of course the humor! Thank you my reviewers for reviewing! We still have Falco, Olimar, Ganondorf, Game and Watch, Snake, Mewtwo, Pikachu, Pichu, Jigglypuff, Meta Knight, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, King Dedede, Luigi and Pit!


	15. Chapter 15: Olimar 'Eaten' Feast

Chapter 15: Olimar 'Eaten' Feast

**Twilight Okami: Disclaimer Time!**

**Olimar: I'll do it-**

**Luigi: Hey, Olimar talked!**

**Olimar: What, did you think I was a mute!?**

**Luigi: Actually, yes…**

**Twilight Okami: Hey, Luigi, I'll let you do the Disclaimer…**

**Olimar: What!? But I said so first!**

**Twilight Okami: -Smiles evilly- I don't like you…**

**Olimar: O_o! **

**Luigi: Twilight Okami doesn't own anything but the show!**

"GRAGAHGAHGAHA!!! I… WILL… SERIOUSLY… KILL… ZELLDA!!! Oh, um, ah, erm, hi! And welcome back to…" Midna pauses.

"TOTAL DRAMA ACTION!!" The Audience cheered.

"For everyone's sake, how many times do I have to tell you? IT'S SUPER SMASH BROS GAMER!!" Midna screamed.

"O_o" Audience quiet.

"Alright," Midna pauses and sees Anna back to the judge place. "Hey Anna, what did you think of the double torture?" Midna asked.

"HAHAHAHA!! FUNNY, RANDOM AND BLOOD! A 4 for me" Anna stated.

Suddenly, Midna smirked. "So, did you enjoy it?" Midna asked.

Anna blinked and narrowed her eyes. "Well, duh? I LOVE THIS SHOW!!" Anna replied acidly.

Midna smiled more. "I don't mean the show… I mean your, um, experience" Midna stated with a wink and a smirk.

Anna had widen eyes and blushed; she realized what Midna meant.

"Um, ah, ya it was great" Anna replied awkwardly.

Midna gave one last grin. "Thought so…" Midna muttered.

"And I thought Yoh said that they should be older to do it…" Twilight Okami grumbled.

"Anyway, let us bring in the next torture person! He's a captain, who is not popular! Give up for Olimar!" Midna introduce.

"What do you mean I'm not popular!? And oh shit!" Olimar moped.

"Nobody in the Audience like you, and you don't even have one Fangirl! Gosh, you must really suck!" Midna explained.

"O_o…. WHWWHAHAA!!!" Olimar cried.

"SHUT THE SHIT UP!!!" Midna screamed.

"BILL GATES!!" Olimar shouted.

"…." Everyone quiet.

"**I want ta have eh go, bab-yyy!! BILL GATES!!**" Olimar replied…. Drunk.

"Oh crap, NOT ANOTHER DRUNK!!!" Midna groaned.

"**I'mz readay, fo r' anay thin'gy!!**" Olimar declared happily.

"God, WHO THE SHAMAN GIVES THEM DRUGS HERE!?" Anna demanded.

"… I dunno…" Midna admitted.

"Great help…" Nazo grumbled.

"Anyway, let's see what Olimar got!" Midna changes topic and looks down at the cards. "Ohhhh, that will hurt" Midna muttered.

"**Wha' da th' lolly poppy marry sissy poopir is it?**" Olimar asked of course in a drunk way.

"You have to 'Kiss, Kiss' by Holly Valance, while doing Jazz dances, fighting the Spirit of Fire, and when its mouth is open you say. 'Ha, ha! You suck!' and that's it!" Midna explained.

"**O kay, mam a do, I'llz drol it!**" Olimar said happily.

"O_o" Midna speechless. "Okay, well let's bring in the Spirit of Fire!" Midna declared awkwardly.

The Spirit of Fire magically appeared on the stage, with out his master, looking confused, and Chopper put the spirit on telepath-idly mode (_How he speaks_)

"_Where the heck am I? Shouldn't I be back with my master?_" Spirit of Fire thought.

"Alright then, put on the music Chopper!" Midna demanded.

"No problem!" Chopper called.

"Yo, Spirit of Fire!" Midna shouted.

Spirit of Fire turned to Midna, who pointed at the drunk Olimar. The Spirit grew confused.

"_What is the meaning of this?_" He asked in mind.

Music comes in.

Olimar: _**-Starts doing jazz dances- **_**When**_** you look at may! Tell may what do ya see! This is what I get, what I am! –Trips over and gets up-**_

The Spirit of Fire gasped in shock. "_HE'S DRUNK!?_"

Olimar starts to get closer and does curses, which makes the spirit mad.

Olimar: _**-Dances again- When I look at you, I want to be, I want to be! –Punches spirit's jaw- Someone who goes to Heaven! Don't go! –Punches Spirit of Fire in stomach- Only want ta tou-ch may, here there evry whr! –Does stupid dances in history-**_

Spirit of Fire gets really mad. "_HOW DARE YOU!? DIE FAT SISSY!!_" Spirit of Fire declared.

The spirit lifted Olimar in one of his hands and glares at him with burning eyes. Olimar starts laughing.

"_**YAZ SUCK SOZ MUCH-EH, THAT YA DA WORST THINGEY, EVA!!**_" Olimar commented.

The Audience gasps, then the Spirit of Fire eats him whole and burps?

"_You should eat your own shit and crap!_" Spirit of Fire finished.

"O_o" Midna shocked at sight. "Um, judges, what did you think?" Midna asked.

"HAHAHAHA!! Well, that was random, and he was singing drunk! I g-" Anna pauses when the door opens.

Hao, yet again, returns, but with a mad look on his face. Spirit of Fire gasps in shock.

"_ZOMG, MASTER HAO!!_" Spirit of Fire said.

Hao puffed. "WHO THE SHAMAN STOLE MY SPIRIT!?" He demanded as he looked around the room.

The Audience looks around, and then Midna puts her hand up.

"Sorry, but we needed him!" Midna explained.

Hao gritted his teeth. "IT'S MY CRAP SPIRIT!! AND YOU DIDN'T GET MY PERMISION!" Hao stated.

"Oh shut up you cross-dresser" Midna sighed.

Hao gasped. "CROSS-DRESSER!? I'M NOT A CROSS-DRESSER!" Hao stated.

"Well you look like a girl and th-" Midna gets interrupted my Hao.

"THAT'S NOT A CROSS-DRESSER!!" Hao replied.

"Yes it is!" Midna protested.

"Actually Hao's right" Twilight Okami.

"Thank you" Hao replied with relief.

"Ok, maybe not a cross-dresser, maybe a tranvester!" Midna said.

Hao gritted his teeth more angrily. "I'M NOT A TRANVESTER NOR CROSS-DRESSER!" Hao screamed.

Hao got SO mad, he rushed, got on the stage and tackled Midna to the ground and started bashing her. Zelda looks happy.

"Hey, I want to join!" Zelda added, and went in the fight.

Hao grabs Midna by the collar and punches her jaw rapidly, which makes Midna more mad. Hao smirks.

"Take that ya beach!" He chuckled.

"GIRLIE!" Midna argued.

"ANGER MANAGEMENT!" Hao called.

"WILD ASS (An animal) FACE!!"

Hao gasped. "STUPID BLOND!!"

Anna slapped her fore head. "Hao, Midna isn't a blond" Anna called.

Hao looked up, and then smiles. "Oh, Anna! Hi, how about you come to my place so that you and I, can, have some, um, business to do" Hao smiled seductively while punching Midna and kicking Zelda.

"Heck no! AND YOU SAID STUPID BLOND!" Anna stated.

"Ya, so?" Hao replied, confused.

"I AM A BLOND!!" Anna screamed.

Hao quickly realized. "Oh shit…!" Hao muttered.

Anna got out a pistol and was about to shoot until-

"BILL GATES!!" The drunk Olimar called, magically swinging on rope and smash into a wall.

"O_o" Everyone speechless, with no sound, Hao, Midna and Zelda stop fighting.

"What the shaman is with you sissies?" Hao asked, until Midna punched him in the jaw, sending him to the ground.

"HA! TAKE THAT GIRLIE!!" Midna scream get a random machine gun.

Hao looks up in shock. "HOLLY SHIT!!" Hao screamed.

Midna was about to shoot him, but Zelda punched her in the torso and the two got into a cat fight. Peach looks at Daisy and both get Shot Guns and start firing at each other, and even throwing grenades at each other.

"HIT THE DECK!!" Issun called.

The judges went below the table, when the grenade hit Daisy, who gasped as she fell, her skirt up, with Issun taking a picture of it.

"DIEEE!!" Lucario called and charged bashing Mewtwo.

Mewtwo got a dagger and rapidly jabbed him. "HAHAHAHA- You die!!"

Link and Young Link continue their stupid Yu-Gi-Oh game.

"ATTACK CARIBO!!" Young Link screamed.

Link, being a dumb-ass, ran in the fight and got hit by the fluffy ball. "OW! CRAP!" Link cried.

Anna got up a pistol and shot Hao like in the arms behind the blown up table at his leg. Hao screamed.

"CRAP!!!" Hao shouted, and then was kicked by Midna.

"Ha, take that loser" Anna cheered, then got a Stick Bomb and threw it.

The bomb hit the drunk Olimar who thought it was a microphone.

"**I'mz da bast asnd goin' ta be fo-**" Olimar couldn't finish his sentence when he was blown up.

"OW!-WHAT-SHIT!!-ARE-CRAP!!!-YOU SCROES-OMG!!!!- JUDGES!?" Midna asked as she was fighting Hao and Zelda.

"I give it a 4!" Anna called behind the table when she threw a grenade at Hao.

"A 5! LOL!" Reiji called as he dodged the bullets.

"A 4.5!" Nazo called as he was now fighting Sonic, for revenge.

"I GIVE IT A 4!!" Daisy screamed as she was bashing Peach.

"SAME SCORE AS DAISY!" Issun shouted.

"AND A 4.5!" Reborn called as he got up the table and began shooting random Smashers.

Hao grunted as he hit the floor, with scars, bruises and scream as he was punching Midna hard. Spirit of Fire stood still.

"_Um, why not have my help, my master?_" Spirit of Fire asked.

Hao froze. "Oh ya" He realized and smiled at Midna. "EAT THIS YOU CRAP EXCUSE FOR A PRINCESS!" Hao shouted.

He cloak went off and his flat hair went spiky, and of course he was shirtless.

"LET'S ROCK BABY!!" He cheered and his spirit charged at Midna.

"ZOMG!!! CRRAAAPPP!!" Midna screamed and ran, and Zelda got burned.

"OH SHIIITTT!!!" Zelda screamed.

Hao walked dramatically to Midna with his fist up, with an aura coming around it, along with his spirit behind him.

"Good bye!" He said, until a scream made him froze.

"ZOMG, HE'S SOOOO SEXY WITH OUT THE CLOAK!!" A Fangirl screeched.

"LET'S GET HIM!!" Another Fangirl declared.

"AHHHHHH!!! OMG!!!" The Fangirls screamed happily, got on the stage and charge.

Hao stared in shock, and gave a quick sigh. "Crap, NOT AGAIN!! AHHHH!!" Hao said and ran away.

Midna smirked. "Victory!" Midna cheered happily.

"You wish!" Zelda replied and began bashing her.

"SHIT!-WE'LL-CRAP!-BE BACK ON-" Midna paused while fighting Zelda.

"Supe-" The Audience began but got interrupted.

"SUPER SMASH BROS GAMER!!!" Midna screamed.

"O_o" The Audience speechless.

Twilight Okami sighed sadly. "Before the next torture begins, I'll have a word with the Smashers and the others…" Twilight Okami mumbled.

* * *

Author's Note: Violence, violence, violence, violence and can you guess what? RANDOMNESS!! LOL!! Anyway, the next chapter is a mini-chapter about me having a word with the Smashers! I thank my reviewers and my new one, _Foxpilot _for reviewing! Bye everyone!


	16. Chapter 16: Wario's Bike Problem

Chapter 16: Wario Bike Problem

**Twilight Okami:….**

**Mario:… You seem disappointed.**

**Twilight Okami: I'll say later for now, ONE OF YOU DO THE DISCLAIMER!**

**Anna: Twilight Okami doesn't own anything but the show…!**

**Kirby: And sh- -Gets shot in the eye by Reborn- AGAAGH!!**

**Smashers: O_o…**

Twilight Okami has post-pond the commercial, for she was about to have a word with the Smashers in another building.

She waited impatiently as all the Smashers, Judges, Host Midna, Fangirls, and People The Randomly Come, came into the room, some looking beat up from the fight.

"Alright, all of you sit down" Twilight Okami demanded with an edge.

Everyone sat on some chairs, while some sat on the floor and Olimar had no space, so he sat on a table, next to a table. Twilight Okami looked at all them.

"Look, we want this show to go on, so DON'T think of fighting each other" Twilight Okami began.

Zelda glared at Midna, Peach glared at Daisy, Link glared at Young Link and Lucario glared at Mewtwo.

"That especially includes Midna, Zelda, Peach, Daisy, Link, Young Link, Lucario and Mewtwo" Twilight Okami stated.

"Y-yes, we understand Twilight Okami, and there'll be no more fighting" Midna replied nervously with a nod.

Everyone murmured and nodded to each other, and Twilight Okami put a hand up.

"Okay, and Fangirls, no more wars" Twilight Okami stated.

"O-KAAAAYYY!!" The Fangirls screeched.

"O_o" Everyone speechless.

"… Ya, and Olimar, Falco and Kirby, quit getting drunk, this show is to be friendly" Twilight Okami said.

"I WAS DRUNK!?" Olimar commented, but his shock made him fall out the window.

"O_o"

"Ya, you were!" Twilight Okami called. "So, we clear?" Twilight Okami asked.

"Of course" Everyone nodded.

Zelda, accidentally pushed a wine bottle on Peach's clothes, and she gasped, thinking Daisy did on purpose.

"DAISY!!" Peach shouted.

"Ya?" Daisy called.

"DIE!!" Peach screamed and charged.

Daisy got down on the ground, the two began fighting on the ground.

"Hey, I want to fight!" Zelda called and charged at Midna.

Midna got out boxing gloves, and started to punch Zelda back, and the two were rolling around.

"If girls can fight, then so can I!" Lucario stated, and charged at Mewtwo.

Mewtwo blocked the move, but both of them broke through a window, bashing each other outside.

Link charged with his sword about to slash Young Link, but accidentally chop a fringe of Anna's blond hair. Everyone gasped and Link looked scared.

"WHY YOU SON OF AN ELF!!" Anna stated and got a Laser Sniper.

"OMG!!!" Link screamed, and then charged at Young Link.

Mayhem was in the room, and even some of the Smashers began fighting each others. Twilight Okami sighed.

"Some promise they put on…" Twilight Okami muttered.

* * *

"RARARARARA!!! I AM GOING TO KILL THE SHIT CRAP ZELDA!!! Oh, um, and welcome back to…" Midna paused.

"OSCAR AWARDS!!" The Audience cheered.

"FOR THE LOVE OF CRAP, IT'S SUPER SMASH BROS GAMER!!!" Midna screamed.

"GUCCI!!" The Audience shouted back.

"O_o" Midna speechless. "Okay, well then, before we begin the next game, we have a new judge! He-" Midna pauses as she gets interrupted by Olimar.

"Yay, I'm alive!" Olimar cheered.

"You were only resurrected because someone might want to kill you again!" Twilight Okami called.

"O_o…. WHWHWWHAAA!!!" Olimar screamed like a girl off the stage while crying.

"Get him!" Midna called.

The Guard kicked Olimar back on the stage. Midna snorted then began again.

"Alright this is our new judge! He's a mouse who was popular I 20s and is still around today as the King! Give it up for Mickey!" Midna introduced.

The Audience stood up and began clapping and cheering, 'cause when a king comes, you usually do, and then Mickey sat next to Reborn. The Audience then sat down again.

"Gosh, I am really honored to be on the show, thank you so much Twilight Okami!" Mickey called.

"The honor is all to you, your majesty" Twilight Okami bow.

Mickey blushed in embarrassment. "Oh, shucks!"

"Alright, so, what are your scores Mickey?" Midna asked.

"Mario 5, Peach 4.5, Kirby 5, Sonic 4, Zelda 4.5, Lucario 3, Red 5, Samus 3.5, Yoshi 5, Link and Young Link 4, Ice Climbers 3.5, Wolf 4, Fox 5, Dr. Mario and Bowser 4.5, and Olimar 5! ROFL, LOL!! HAHAHA!!!" Mickey laughed.

"Alright, now, let's introduce the next torture Smasher! He's described as 'Fat' and is such a weirdo, pain in the ass! Give it up for Wario!" Midna introduced.

"I'm not fat!" Wario commented.

"Fall of a cliff!" Midna protested.

"O_o" Wario speechless.

"Anyway, let's see what you got…" Midna paused. "Ouch…" Midna muttered.

"Oh crap, what the shit is it?" Wario asked.

"You need to ride your bike under water, no oxygen, singing 'I'm Fat' by Fat Boy Slim, around Jaws, and he gets to eat you!" Midna explained happily.

"O_o……. ARE YOU SERIOUS!?" Wario demanded.

"Yes!" Midna replied.

"……… Oh…. Shit….." Wario finished, and got on his bike.

"Alright, let's take you under water!" Midna declared.

Chopper followed Wario to the water, and he started his bike, the engines burning, then he drove underwater. Jaws turned to him, and approached, with out the dramatic theme music.

"Put on some music!" Midna demanded.

"BABY GIRL!" Chopper replied.

"Shit! NOT ANOTHER DRUNK!!" Midna moped. "Twilight Okami is going to kill him…" Midna mumbled.

"**I'lz pu t da mus'icy o'ney!**" Chopper replied, drunk, and put the music on.

Wario: _**-Bubbles comes out when singing- Your butt is wide… well mine is too…**_ **you better treat me right or I'll sit on you… -Jaws gets closer- Ham on, ham on, ham on whole wheat… -Jaws, more closer- You know I'm fat! I'm fat! Really, really fat! –Jaws get MORE closer- You know I'm fat! I'm fat, really, really fa- -Gets eaten-**

"**Loser a rino, babyyyyyyy!!**" Chopper screams and falls over board.

"O_o" Midna speechless.

Magically, Chopper returns, still drunk, but alive at least.

"Okay, judges, what did you think?" Midna asked awkwardly.

"Random, weird, and stupid in a funny way. I give it a 3! LOL!" Anna chuckled.

"I too agree with Anna! HAHAHA!!!" Reiji laughed.

"Mine is a 2.5" Nazo finished.

"Why such a low score?" Midna asked.

"Because I say so, that's way" Nazo stated humbly.

"I give it a 3.5! HAAHAA45rhBA!!" Daisy laughed, weirdly.

"HAHAHA!! I give it a 4!" Issun laughed.

"I give it a 3" Reborn stated humbly.

"And what of you, your majesty?" Midna asked, respectfully.

"Hey, you never show respect to me!" Zelda pointed out.

"'Cause you're an ass beach shit head" Midna explained.

"…..!!!!" Zelda getting mad.

"I give it a 4! GHAHAHAA!! Funny stuff!" Mickey stated.

"Alright, w-" Midna gets smashed to the wall. "CRAP!!" Midna screamed.

"Ha, take that loser!" Zelda stated. "YOU'RE THE SHIT PRINCESS!!" Zelda laughed.

Midna gasped. "HOW DARE YOU, YOU BEACH!? I'LL TAKE YOU DOWN, MATRIX STYLE!!" Midna screamed dramatically, and leaped in slow motion, like in The Matrix.

Zelda watched in no shock, and then got a huge scythe and slash it at Midna, head straight, which she hit, and fell of the stage.

"HA! LOSER!!" Zelda called and jumped off the stage and bash her with the scythe.

Lucario sneak behind Mewtwo and planted a mine bomb on him. Mewtwo turned around. "What th-!?" Mewtwo couldn't finish, because he blew up.

Lucario laughed and charged using his awesome Pokemon powers, so did Mewtwo. Link shot a Fire Arrow at Young Link, who began screaming…And singing?

Young Link: _**I'm on fire! I'm on fire!! Ohhhhh, ohhhh, ohhh, ohh, ohhh, ohhh! –turns to Link, charges and begins chocking him on the spot- LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO ME!! I NEED A DOCTOR, 'CAUSE THIS IS STARTING TO BURN –A doctor comes, but Young Link refuses- DON'T TRY TO FIX IT NOW!!! –Gets punched in the torso-**_

Daisy jumped on the table, then snatched a bazooka, and Peach got a Machine Gun, and stare in shock.Daisy grins.

"I WILL WIN FOR ONCE!!! AND MARIO WILL BE MINE!!" Daisy screamed and fire the bazooka.

"ZOMG!!! HIT THE DECK!!!" Peach screamed, and all the Smashers jump off the stage.

The missile blew some parts of the stage, and Twilight Okami had her mouth open in shock.

"MY STAGE!!" Twilight Okami screamed.

Reborn smiled and jumped on some peoples head and began firing his Uzi at random Smashers. Blood splattered on peoples heads, and the Fangirls were like 'EEWWWW!' and ya.

As Anna was watching the show, Hao snuck behind her, with a gun. Anna froze.

"Guess who it is" Hao asked happily.

"Morgan Freeman?" Anna asked.

"No, and I don't sound like him!" Hao stated, and then took her on the stage, still having the gun on her throat.

Surprisingly, no one seem to notice, until Hao shot the gun upwards, which made everyone stop fighting.

"Don't move and nobody gets hurt!" Hao declared, until a random guy fell down from the roof onto the stage. "Well, for now anyway!" Hao stated.

"ZOMG!! HE HAS A GUN!" Olimar show the obvious.

"Holly crap! Anna, will you be killed if the bullet hits you?" Kirby asked.

Anna rolls her eyes. "Oh no, just because a bullet will go through my throat doesn't mean I'll die- OF COURSE I'LL DIE YOU CRAP SISSY!!" Anna explained.

"Alright then, you and I go to a hotel room, unless you want to live" Hao smiled seductively.

Anna had an idea. "Hey Hao, do you like horses?"

Hao blinked. "What kind of question is that!? Um, I guess" Hao stated awkwardly.

The Audience and everyone laughed around him, and he grew confused.

"What!?" He demanded.

"So you like girls, of, um, you know?" Twilight Okami asked.

Hao blushed in embarrassment. "No, not that 'horses' I meant the animals!" Hao explained.

Suddenly the drunk Chopper accidentally ram his antler in Hao's back. He gasped, then Anna hit his face with her arms, then span kick him in the jaw and got the gun. Hao stares in shock.

"CRAP!!!" He screams.

"SO LONG HAO!!" Anna shouted happily.

An idea hit Hao, then he whistled to the Fangirls.

"Hey Fangirls! If you come and rescue me, I'll go on a date with one of you!" Hao explained.

"OMG!!! AAGHGGG!!!"" The Fangirls screamed and charged.

The girls were now on the stage, and Anna sighed, and then glared at him. Also, everyone went back to fighting.

"I'll take you down later" Anna stated, and then jumped off the stage.

Hao sighed in relief, until he saw the Fangirls charging. He panicked.

"No, stop!!" Hao called, but got stampeded by the Fangirls.

"SHIT!-WILL BE-OW!!-BACK-CRAP PLUS SHIT!-ON…." Midna paused.

"HURT LOCKER!!" The Audience cheered.

"HURT LOCKER IS A MOVIE, AND IT'S SUPER SMASH BROS GAMER YA SHIT AND CRAP!!!!!" Midna screamed.

"O_o" The Audience speechless.

Midna turned to the drunk Chopper and threw a huge rock at his head.

"**Whatz up?**" Chopper demanded.

"GET TO THE SHIT COMERCIALS!!!" Midna screamed.

"**Ok-aaaaayyyyszzz!!!**" Chopper finished.

* * *

Author's Note: Hahahaha! More crazy drunks are on the way, and maybe Fangirl Wars will come! I decided this would not be any mini chapter, just another torture!

We still have Falco, Pit, Game and Watch, Snake, Mewtwo, Pikachu, Pichu, Jigglypuff, Meta Knight, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, King Dedede and Luigi to go! Thank you _gamerofloz _and _OnyxtheDragon17 _for reviewing! AND THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR REACHING 30 REVIEWS FOR ME!! You guys are awesome!

P.S: Onyx, I put you as judge before, but don't worry, because at the finally of the show, to see who wins, all the special judges will come and watch it! Which includes you, gamerofloz and Twilight Smash! Bye!And the scene '_Don't move, and nobody gets hurt!' guy falls down stage when he got shot 'Well, for now anyway!' _Is from Naked Gun 3!


	17. Chapter 17: Double Primate Trouble!

Chapter 17: Double Primate Trouble!

**Twilight Okami: Hey everyone, it's Diclaimer Time!**

**Donkey Kong: You think we didn't notice?**

**Diddy Kong: Me do it! Twilight Okami doesn't own anything but the show!**

**Olimar: Nor does she o- -Gets shot by Twilight Okami-**

**Twilight Okami: God, I hate you!**

**Olimar: O_o!!!!!**

"RRRRRRRAAAARRRRR!!! I AM GOING TO KILL ZELDA IN A BASH-TO-THE-DEATH GAM- Oh, hi and welcome back to…" Midna paused.

"MASTER CHIEF GAMER!!" The Audience cheered.

"SUPER SMASH BROS FOR HYRULE SAKE!!!!!!" Midna screamed, almost to death.

"O_o" The Audience speechless.

"Gosh, I never thought a princess would be this short tempered" Mickey whispered.

"Anyway, let us continue to the next Smasher!" Midna began.

"Yes, and PLEASE for the shows sake, no more drunks or destroying MY work!" Twilight Okami called.

"Ok! Anyway this is the next torture Smasher! Or two shall I say!" Midna began with a grin.

"TWO SMASHERS!?" The Smashers asked.

"Yup!" Midna replied with a smile.

"O_o!!" Smashers speechless.

"Cool, I can't wait" Anna mumbled.

"Let's introduce them! The two are both primates an-" Midna starts buts gets interrupted.

"It's Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong?" Chopper asked.

"…. Ya, it's Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong!" Midna introduce.

"Oh noooooooooooooooo!!!" Diddy Kong panicked.

"What are we goin' do?" Donkey Kong demanded.

"Well then, let's see…" Midna paused and looked down at the cards. "Ouch, that will hurt…" She mumbled.

"Oh crap, what is it?" Donkey King demanded.

"You have to sing 'Talk Like That' by the Presets, while being jabbed by metal, and then you will be on fire, and then you go tell Kevin Rudd, that he sucks!" Midna explained.

"O_o……….." Donkey and Diddy Kong speechless.

"Well then, let us tie you up a chair with ropes, and prepare to be tortured!" Midna smiled.

"……………………………. CRAP!!!" Donkey and Diddy replied.

Chopper tied up Donkey and Diddy Kong to the chair, and took them a room where it is dark, not knowing who is torturing them. Suddenly, the Predator from Predator came in the room with his iron claws, ready to jab them.

"Alright, put the music on Chopper!" Midna declared.

"Ok!" Chopper called.

Donkey Kong: _**Oh o…… Oh o…... Oh o…… Oh o…… Oh o! My how you grown! I think I'll call you on the telephone! –Gets jabbed in the torso- CRAP!!**_

Diddy Kong: _**And tell you all the things that I been missing…… Oh o! Turn out, the lights! Where we go, we are tonight! –Gets jabbed in the leg- Crap! Where're up to daddy's home, but he's not listening! –Gets jabbed in the chest- SHIT!!**_

Donkey and Diddy Kong: _**You make me crazy when you, Talk (Talk, talk, talk, talk), Like (Like, Like, like, like), That (That, that, that, that)! –Jabbed in the head- SHIT AND CRAP!! I might go crazy when you Talk (Talk, Talk, talk, talk), Like (Like, Like, like, like), That (That, That, that, that)! –Jabbed in both legs-**_

Suddenly and magically, Donkey and Diddy Kong get set on fire, STILL in the chair, being jabbed!

Donkey and Diddy Kong: _**-Burning-YOU KNOW I LOVE IT WHEN YOU TALK (TALK, TALK, TALK, TALK), LIKE (LIKE, LIKE, LIKE, LIKE), THAT (THAT, THAT, THAT, THAT)! –Gets jabbed in the tails- OW!! –Burning more- YOU GROW UP CRAZY WHEN YOU TALK**_ –_**Burning WAY more (TALK, TALK, TALK, TALK), LIKE (LIKE, LIKE, LIKE, LIKE), -Burning until they are ink black- THAT (THAT, THAT, THAT, THAT)! **_

After Donkey and Diddy Kong were burnt, the Predator cut the ropes, and then the two primates were magically ported to the Parliament House, where Kevin Rudd was. Kevin looked at them.

"Who are you, you two primates?" He demanded.

The two got up. "YOU SUCK!!" They both said.

Kevin Rudd gasped, and got security. The two gulped.

"GET THEM!!!" He demanded.

The guards charged at Donkey and Diddy Kong, and the two ran as fast they can.

"ZOMG!!!! CRRRRRRAAAAAAAPPP PLUS SSHHHHIIIITTT!!!" They screamed.

When the two got back, everyone was laughing hard, almost to death, even Midna laughed.

"HAHAHAHA!!! Guess Kevin Rudd will hunt until you are killed! GHHHAAA!!!" Midna laughed.

"Oh shit" Diddy and Donkey muttered.

"Judges, what did you think?" Midna asked.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!! OH SHAMAN, THAT WAS HILLARIOUS, FUNNIER THEN YOSHI'S!!! 5 HAHAHA!!!" Anna cracked up and then fell off her chair, ROFL.

"O_o" Judges speechless along with Midna.

"HAHAH!! LOL, I give it a 5!" Reiji laughed and cracked up on the table, along with Chibi.

"Ha, ha, ha! I also give it a 5 myself!" Nazo chuckled.

"BWHWHWHAAA!!! I ALSO GIVE IT A 5!!!" Daisy laughed out of control.

"I give it a 5! YAHAYA!!!" Issun laughed and chocked. "Agggg!"

"I also give it a 5! HHAHAHAHAHBHAA!!" Reborn laughed.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!!! SAME HERE!!!" Mickey laughed.

"Well then, we'll be back o-" Midna paused as a scream came in.

"MJ!!!" The Fangirls screamed.

"Oh shit! THE FANGIRLS ARE DRUNK!?" Midna demanded.

"**Wherz nat dru-nkey, we wan ta, booyz!!**" The Fangirls screamed.

"MJ!!" They called.

Suddenly, the Fangirls got on the stage, in a drunk way and charged at all the boy Smashers, except Olimar-

"WHY DOES EVREYONE HATE ME?" He demanded, and got shot in the torso.

"'Cause nobody finds you cool nor heroic!" Anna called with the gun she used to shot Olimar.

"O_o!!!" Olimar not moving.

The Fangirls were getting close. "**Boyz rockz da par-tay, on da MOON!! MJ!!**" The Fangirls screamed.

"ZOMG!!! RUUUNNN!!!" The boy Smashers screamed, and jump off the stage, as the drunk Fangirls were after them.

Daisy jumped on the judge table and looked up dramatically. "MARIO WILL IS MINE!!" She screamed and jumped on people's heads to get to him.

"NO UNTIL HE'S MINE!!!" Peach screamed and shot Daisy in mid air.

"SHIT!!" Daisy called and fell in the Audience.

Lucario and Mewtwo couldn't fight, 'cause they were being chased by the drunken Fangirls along with Young Link and Link.

"**ALLZ OF YAZ WILL BE OUR-ZEYS, MJ!!!**" The Fangirls screamed.

All the boy Smashers were out of the building, while being chased by the Fangirls. All was quiet in the building.

"Um we'll be back-" Midna got interrupted when Zelda pushed her off the stage. "CRAP!!" Midna screamed.

"HA, TAKE THAT!!" Zelda screamed dramatically.

Midna looked up to see the Predator behind Zelda, and then she smiled.

"Behind you!" Midna sang.

Zelda chuckled. "You think I-" Zelda didn't finish when the creature jabbed his claws in her chest.

"OH SHIT!!" Zelda shouted and fell of the stage.

"O_o" Everyone speechless.

Midna got up back on the stage and laughed happily, until the Predator was chasing her.

"WHAT IN HYRULE!!! AAAHHHH! WE'LL BE BACK ON…" Midna paused.

"THE GOLDEN GLOBE AWARDS!!" The Audience cheered.

"SUPER SM- oh, get to the commercials" Midna gave in.

In the city, the boys were STILL being chased by drunk Fangirls.

"**COM-A-ZX BAX BAYZ!!! MJ!!!**" The Fangirls screamed.

* * *

Author's Note: Ever heard of Fangirls getting drunk? LOL, I haven't! Thank you my reviewers for reviewing my story all the time! Predator belongs to Predator and the song belong to the singer! We now have Pit, Jigglypufff, Pickachu, Pichu, Luigi, Falco, Game and Watch, Snake and King Dedede! ZOMG, nine more chapters left!


	18. Chapter 18: A 'OO7' Problem

Chapter 18: A 'OO7' Problem

**Twilight Okami: Disclaimer Time!**

**Snake: Twilight Okami doesn't own anything but the show…**

**Luigi: That was fast!**

**Snake: -Does a dramatic pose- 'Cause I'm fast as a snake- -Gets shot by Anna-**

**Anna: Ya, you are…**

**Twilight Okami and Luigi: O_o**

"SSSSSSSSHHHHHHIIIIITTTT!!! I AM GOING TO BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF- Oh, um, hi and welcome back to- Oh, screw it, you Audience keep forgetting; SUPER SMASH BROS GAMER!" Midna cheered.

"O_o" The Audience speechless.

"Alright, before we continue, let us say, there will be no more judges until further notice…" Midna began.

"YAAAYYY!!" The Smashers cheered.

"So let us get to the new embarrassed Smasher! He's a spy of the army FOXHOUND, but is crap! Give it up for Solid Snake!" Midna introduced.

"I'm not crap! AND SHIT!" Snake moped.

"Let's see what your torture will be…" Midna pauses and looks down at the card. "Ouch…"

"Crap, what is it!?" Snake demanded.

"You have the sing 'Ugly Girl' by Weird Al Yankovic, while fighting off the Rex, the Metal Gear in your first game, having no weapons, dressed as a girl, and acting girlie!" Midna explained.

"O_o………… ARE YOU SERIOUS!?!" Snake demands.

"He, he, yes" Midna nods.

"O_o…." Snake speechless.

"Alright, go and dress like a girl!" Midna demands.

Snake mutters huge curses, and then goes into the room. After few minutes, Snake returns, dressed like a girl, and everyone laughs.

"Bring in the Metal Gear!" Midna demanded.

Metal Gear Rex comes in, and then Snake screams surprisingly like a girl!

"Chopper!" Midna called.

"Yup!"

The music comes in, and then Snake began singing.

Snake: _**-Girlie tone- Wanna go for a ride? Sure Ken! Well forget it! I'm an ugly girl. My face will make you hurl. –Metal Gear Rex slashes at Snake- MY NAILS! Instead of habit, I should fag it! Acne everywhere! –Trips over own clothes- OMG! –Gets up- Unwanted facial hair. I'm a relation, to Frankenstein's creation! **_

Chopper: _**-American voice- You're so ugly, you disgust me!**_

"I didn't know we were performing a duet!" Snake screamed, girlie.

"JUST KEEP SINGING, JAMES BOND!!" Midna screams.

"…. I'M NOT JAMES BOND!! Why does everyone say that?" Snake sighed.

Snake: _**-Girlie tone- I'm a bland homely girl, all alone in the world. –Gets stomped by the Metal Gear Rex- I'm as flat as a board. Thin and lengthy.**_

Chopper: _**-American voice- You're a doll, not a troll! Were you hit by a train? Don't go near 'cause your breath is stinky!**_

Snake: _**-Girlie tone- Don't you touch. I'm afraid! –Got punched by the Metal Gear Rex- SHIT!!! 'Cause guys say, I'm an eyesore! Oooooooh! I'm an ugly girl. My face will make you hurl! –Arm bitten of- HOLLY SHIT AND CRAP!!! Instead of habit, I should fag it! Acne everywhere! Unwanted facial hair. I'm a relation, to Frankenstein's creation!**_

Chopper: _**-American tone- You're so ugly you disgust me!**_

Snake: _**-Crying tone- Boohoohooyyaaahh!**_

Chopper: _**-American tone- You're so ugly you disgust me!**_

Snake: _**-Girl tone; kicked in jaw by Metal Gear Rex- ZOMG!! Oooooooh! Oooooooh! Oh let's go out and have some fun!**_

Chopper: _**-American tone- I'm sorry, but you're too dam ugly!**_

Snake: _**-Sad tone, and belly flopped by the Metal Gear Rex- Oh… Screw… You… Ken….!**_

When the music was over, the Metal Gear Rex magically disappeared with a squash Snake. The Audience began laughing their heads off along with the judges.

"BWHWHWHAAAA!! THAT WAS JUST HILLARIOUS!!" Midna laughed.

"HAHAHA! YES, HE IS AN UGLY GIRL, OR CROSS-DRESSER!" Twilight Okami added.

"AAHAHAHAHA!!!" The Audience laughed.

"SHUT…. UP!!" Snake called.

"HAHA!! What do you think judges?" Midna asked once she calmed down.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! ZOMG, HOLLY SHAMAN THAT WAS JUST HILLIAROUS IN AN EPIC WAY!! NO DOUBT A 5!!! GAGAGAG!!!!" Anna cracked up, fell of her chair, ROFL.

"HAHA!! I AGREE!! HAHAH, OH DRAGON!!" Reiji called and fall of his chair too.

"HA! I give it a 4, nothing more to say" Nazo chuckled.

"HEHEE!! I GIVE IT A 4.5!! HAHAHA!!" Daisy laughed.

"HEHEHEHEHE!! A… 5!! ROFL!!!" Issun laughed.

"GHAHA! A 4.5 for me!" Reborn chuckled.

"And I give it a 5! FUNNY STUFF!!" Mickey chuckled.

"Alright, then we'll b-" Midna paused when the Parasite Queen from Metroid Prime broke in.

"AAAAHHHH! IT'S THE PARASITE QUEEN!!" One of the member of the Audience called.

The parasite swayed to its side a little, and looked dizzy. Suddenly, Midna saw and moaned and dropped the cards.

"HOW MANY SHIT AND CRAP DRUNKS DO WE NEED ON THIS SHOW!?" Midna demanded.

The parasite charged, and the Audience screamed dodging the creature, then Midna looked at Samus, AKA cross-dresser.

"SAMUS, YOU DEFEATED THIS SHIT, CAN'T YOU KILL IT!?" Midna asked.

"I WAS ONLY CONTROLED BY THE GAME CUBE CONTROL OR WII REMOTE!!" Samus screamed as the Parasite Queen shot acid from its mouth.

"HEY!" Olimar screamed.

The drunk Parasite Queen turned to see Olimar on a random vine, about to swing.

"EVERYONE WILL LOVE ME!!" Olimar screamed.

Olimar swing on the vine, but was a meter apart from the Parasite Queen, and hit a wall, and fell into the acid. Twilight Okami slapped her fore-head.

"Wow, that was so heroic, George of the Jungle" Twilight Okami sassed.

The parasite began to make more havoc, and then the Smashers charged.

"WITH OUR COMBAINED POWER, WE CAN DO ANYTHING!!!" They screamed.

Unfortunately, the Parasite Queen just swing her arm at them, and they were shot across the stage.

"O_o" Twilight Okami speechless.

"We'll… Be… back… on…" Midna chocked.

"TOTAL DRAMA MUSICAL!!" The Audience screamed.

"SUPER SMA- OH, SCREW IT!!" Midna screamed as the parasite came to charge.

* * *

Author's Note: Whoa, wonder will happen next? LOL, only I know!

By the way, sorry gamerofloz, but there will be only eight more chapters or less, unless it's a double torture… Anyway, thank you my reviewers, and 'Ugly Girl' belongs to Weird Al (Check it on YouTube), and the Parasite Queen belongs to Metroid Prime!


	19. Chapter 19: Double Poke Mayhem

Chapter 19: Double Poke Mayhem

**Twilight Okami: You know what it is!?**

**Pichu: -Sounding hyper- SUGAR!?**

**Twilight Okami:… Ah, no, it's Disclaimer Time!**

**Pickachu: Twilight Okami doesn't own anything but the show!**

**Pichu: NOR DOES SHE OWN SUGAR!!**

**Twilight Okami and Pickachu: O_o…**

"Phew! Good thing the Parasite Queen- Oh, hi and welcome back to…" Midna paused.

"COMERCIALS BREAK DOWNS!!" The Audience cheered.

"NO! FOR THE LAST TIME, IT'S SUPER SMASH BROS GAMER!!" Midna screamed.

"O_o" The Audience speechless.

"Anyway, were almost to the finals of the game-" Midna paused as she got interrupted.

"YAAAAAYYY!!" The Smashers cheered.

"Which means better tortures!" Midna finished.

"OOOHHHHH…!" The Smashers moaned.

"It ante my fault that Jurassic Park was plagiarism of Nemo chocolate!" Midna protested.

"O_o" Smashers quiet.

"Anyway, let's bring in the two tortured Smashers-" Midna gets interrupted.

"NNNNNOOOOOO!!" The Smashers screamed.

"STOP INTERRUPTING ME YA SHIT!!" Midna shouted.

"…. Ok…" The Smashers replied.

"Now where was I- oh curse you for letting me for- I remember- no, I do- now-no I-" Midna started.

"WHAT'S THE NEXT SHIT TORTURE!?" The Smashers yelled.

"Oh, ya! The first one is the second form of the evolution and the second one his hyper and first form! Give it up Pickachu and Pichu!" Midna introduced.

"Oh, crap!" Pickachu moaned.

"SUGAR!" Pichu cheered.

"Oh no, he's hyper" Pickachu muttered.

"He has been in the game, for he takes damage when he does his electric moves! Like seriously, why the shit?" Midna stated.

Pickachu shrugged. "Guess the Gamer Makers couldn't be bothered to make him as strong as me" Pickachu replied.

"MORE SUGAR!!" Pichu demanded.

"…. Ya, whatever let us see what you two have…" Midna paused awkwardly. "Ouch…" Midna muttered.

"What the crap is it?" Pickachu demanded.

"MORE SUGAR!?" Pichu asked.

"You have sing a parody song by Twilight Okami called 'I killed a Fangirl', parody of 'I Kissed a Girl' while being bashed by Fangirls, in the dark, and a cat gets to chase you guys!" Midna explained.

"O_o" Pickachu speechless.

"SUGAR!" Pichu simply and expectedly said.

"Alright then, go the room full of Fangirls!" Midna declared.

"………. Shit……." Pickachu muttered and walked to the room with Pichu.

"SUGAR!!" Pichu called.

"He's worse then the drunk Fangirls…" Midna mumbled. "Alright, turn of the lights!"

Light switched off.

"Bring in the cat!"

Cat, fat, comes in.

"And put on the music!" Midna finished.

"Okay!" Chopper replied.

The cat sees Pickachu and Pichu and charges and so does the Fangirls.

"OMG!!" Pickachu screamed.

"OMSUGAR!!" Pichu yelled.

Pickachu: _**-Being chased by the cat- This was always what I wanted! Actually, it's my attention! I got so brave, when a Fangirl killed Brad! -Punched in stomach- CRAP!! Lost, my mind! It's like being a drunk! But, more revenge I want! I hate curry! Chocolate for me! -Caught in some huge webs- Caught, like Spider Man! –Jabbed in the chest- OMG!!**_

Pichu: _**-Being chased by the cat- SUGAR!! –Pounded by the cat- Shit! SUGAR!! I Killed a Fangirl! I adore it! I taste the blood –Shot in the shoulder- OW! SUGAR!! Like Dracula! I killed a Fangirl, just for pleasure! I hope their moms don't mind it! –Cat scratches his cheek- CRAP! SUGAR!!**_

Pickachu and Pichu: _**-Fangirls bashing them- SHIT AND CRAP!! It looked so wrong, it looked like gore! Don't mean I'm, from Die Hard! I killed a Fangirl, and I adore it! –Falls unconscious in when the Fangirls shot darts-**_

Chopper brought back Pickachu and Pichu, with the two looking very bashed up, and the Audience laughing.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" The Audience laughing.

"BWHWHAA!! Oh god, that was hilarious!" Midna laughed.

"SHUT UP!" Pickachu groaned.

"SUGAR!!" Pichu called.

"…. Seriously, you are possessed by sugar!" Pickachu pointed out.

Pichu: _**Why are you, not obsess with sugar!?**_

"… Alright, judges, what do you think?" Midna asked.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAH!!! THAT WAS FUNNY!!! VIOLENCE AND BLOOD!! A 4 for me!" Anna cracked up.

"SAME!! GAGAHAHA!!" Reiji laughed.

"HAHA! A 3.5" Nazo chuckled.

"HE, HE! I give it a 4.5!" Daisy laughed.

"KHAHA! I give it a 4!" Issun chocked. "AAGGGHH!"

"HA, HA, HA! I give it a 3.5!" Reborn chuckled.

"And I give it a 4, great stuff! HAHAH!!" Mickey chuckled too.

Suddenly, Pichu sees a whole pile of sugar, and slobbers.

"Alright, we'll be back o-" Midna pauses as she is interrupted.

"SUGAR!!!!" Pichu yelled, and then charged eating the sugar like Packman.

After like what? 10 seconds, Pichu goes hyper and out of control.

"MORE SUGAR!!!" Pichu demanded and charged eating sugar.

"SUGAR, SUGAR, SUGAR!!!!!" Pichu cheered.

When Pichu was finished he stare at Midna, picture her as a mountain of sugar.

"What the crap are you looking at?" Midna demanded.

Pichu slobbers, and then stares at the Smashers. "SUGAR!!!!" He screams and charges with Volt Tackle.

"ZOMG!!!" They screamed and were chased by Pichu.

After that, Ridley, from the Metroid series comes in, roaring like, well, a monster. The Smashers and Midna stop at Ridley, as he screeches. Midna looks closely to see it swaying and slobbering. She moaned.

"HOW MANY DRUNKS DO WE NEED!?" Midna demanded.

Ridley sweep in, and the Smashers ducked, but Pichu was hit, and smashed through the wall, falling unconscious.

"SU-gar….." Pichu finished as he fell unconscious.

Midna looked at the drunk Ridley. "THANK Y-" She was interrupted as it flew in the air and charged.

"HOLLY SHIT!!" She screamed and duck.

Ridley soared through the Audience, shooting it's fire breath, and burning the new hot dogs f-

"WHY DOES THAT MATTER!?" The Smashers screamed at Twilight Okami.

"Hey, don't ask" Twilight Okami finished and duck as Ridley flew in.

Ridley then looked at the Smashers and Midna, and flew in at the speed of light.

"WE'LL BE BACK ON…" Midna pauses.

"DOUBLE TAKE!!" The Audience cheered.

"SUPER SM-AAAAAHHHHHH!!!!" Midna screamed as Ridley grabbed her, and chucked her.

* * *

Author's Note: Whoa, be careful around the show, 'cause the unexpected just might happen! Anyway, 'I Kissed a Girl' belongs to Katie Peray, but my parody belongs to me, and Ridley belongs to the Metroid series! We have Luigi, Pit, Jigglypuff, Meta Knight, Falco, Game and Watch and Dedede! 7 more chapters or less!


	20. Chapter 20: A Huge 'Falco' Issue

Chapter 20: A Huge 'Falco' Issue

**Twilight Okami: Guess what!**

**Falco: The show is off!?**

**Twilight Okami: Nope, Disclaimer Time!**

**Falco: -Groans- Twilight Okami doesn't own anything but the show!**

**Kirby: No- -Gets shot-**

**Falco: LOSER!**

**Twilight Okami: O_o**

"GGGGHHHHHAAAA!!! HOW MANY DRUNK VILL- Oh, hi, and, um, welcome back to…" Midna pauses.

"CLIPSLE 500!!" The Audience cheered.

"OH FO- Oh, who cares now, its Super Smash Bros Gamer…" Midna stated.

"O_o" The Audience speechless.

"Anyway, we have put in huge security outside, to make sure no more drunk monsters or bosses come in, and now then, let's continue to the next Smasher!" Midna explained.

"Are you sure the security is good?" Mario asks.

"Yes"

"Top security?" Pit added.

"Um, actually there is only one guard, which is ours from the start…" Midna admitted.

"O_o" The Smashers speechless.

"Alright, let us bring in the next torture Smasher! He is a falcon and is Fox's hand-pilot and is blue! Give it up for Falco!" Midna introduced.

"Oh crap, why me?" Falco groaned.

"Because it's Amy Winehouse's choice of beer and lavender!" Midna replied.

"O_o" Falco speechless.

"Anyway, let us see what you got…" Midna paused. "Ouch… Ouch…" Midna mumbled.

"Shit, what is it?" Falco demands.

"You have to fight Malefor with only a Barbie Doll, while dancing every 5 seconds, and Chopper will have your Voodoo Doll, jabbing it!" Midna stated.

"O_o…. ARE YOU SERIOUS!?" Falco demanded.

"Of course I am; what you think I'm drunk?" Midna asks.

"…. Ok, that was random…" Falco said.

"Alright, now, go to Malefor!" Midna demanded.

"….. Curse this show….." Falco muttered.

Falco got a Barbie Doll from Chopper, and then Malefor was brought in, giving a demanding look and confusion look, considering he magically teleported here.

"Where am I!?" He demanded in his echoing tone.

"RRRRRAAAAAARRRRR!!" Falco charged and started hitting Malefor.

"Ow!" Malefor shouted as he was hit.

After five seconds, Falco went to dancing, but Chopper jabbed the Voodoo Doll in the chest and Falco screamed.

"CRAP!" Falco commented.

Falco attacked the wing of Malefor, but had to dance, then is hit by ice in the face.

"OH SH- DIE!!" Falco calls and smashes the Barbie madly, until Chopper jabs the Voodoo Doll in the eyes. "CRAP!!" Falco screams.

Falco dances, the Malefor shoots electricity, making Falco dance more from the shock.

Audience: _**Just dance, goin' be ok! Da, da, doo, doo!**_

Falco hits Malefor hard with Barbie in the head, which makes Malefor really made, and then burns him to death, and Chopper jabbed the Voodoo Doll between the legs.

"… Shit…!" Falco fainted.

"HAHAHAHAHAH!!" The Audience laughed.

Malefor snorted, and walked off the stage, with the Audience and everyone else laughing.

"Ha-ha!" Midna laughs like Nelson from the Simpsons."You SURE enjoyed your little 'Barbie World' moment!" Midna sassed.

"HAHAHA!!" The Audience laughs.

Falco was still burning like ashes. "I… Hate… This… Show…" Falco muttered.

Midna: -_**Puts hand out**_- _**St-st-stop talking now! Blah, Blah, Blah! Be going get this! Na, na, na! Not in the back of my car-ar-ar! If you keep talking now Blah, Blah, Blah, Blah, Blah-**_

"Midna, this isn't Hyrule Idol, and there is no time for singing" Twilight Okami stated.

Midna looked at the Audience. "Oh, sorry Twilight Okami," Midna bow and turned to the judges. "Judges, what do you think?" Midna asks.

"… Very random, but VIOLENCE, AND BLOOD!! A 4.5! LOL!!" Anna cracked.

"Same score! HAHAHA!!" Reiji cracked up and fell of his chair ROFL.

"O_o" Judges speechless.

"Um, Nazo?" Midna asks awkwardly.

"I give it a 3.5" Nazo finished.

"Quick speech for an Ame-" Midna pauses as Nazo shoots a red ball at her.

"I'M NOT AMERICAN!!" Nazo screamed.

"…. Um, I give it a 4.5! HHHAAAA!!" Daisy laughed awkwardly.

"HEHEHE!! A 4!!!" Issun laughs.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-" Reborn keeps laughing.

"WHAT'S THE SHIT SCORE!?" Midna demands.

"… A 4.5…" Reborn simply said.

"And I give it a 4! LOL, XD!!" Mickey chuckles.

"Great, we-" Midna is interrupted when a gust of wind blew above her. "WHAT IN HYRULE WAS THAT!?" Midna demanded.

The Smashers look up to see Malefor flapping his wings in a pattern, but slobber, his eyes going dizzy, and staggering his wings. Midna groaned madly and smashed the cards on the stage.

"HOW MANY CRAP DRUNKS DO WE NEED ON THIS SHOW!?!" Midna demands.

"**GeTZ, REday, tA, Be, POweR-0Puffed! 23537253523587!!!**" Malefor… stated?

Malefor swoop in again, and everyone on the stage dodge, then after that Midna looked at the security guard.

"KILL THAT DRAGON!" Midna demanded.

The guard looked at the drunk dragon, then screamed like a girl and ran off the stage, tripping over.

"O_o" Midna and Twilight Okami speechless.

"**I'Llz KiLLiES AlLZ!! NAHAHAHAHABWHA786868!!**" Malefor screamed and charged.

"I'll save the day!" Olimar screamed and got out some Dynamite.

Midna and the Smashers looked at Olimar, as he threw the Dynamite that missed Malefor by two meters, and blew up the guard who tried to run away.

"O_o" Everyone speechless.

"…. At least it stopped the guard screaming like a girl…" Meta Knight stated.

"And we boys don't scream like girls!" Pit added humbly.

"YAAAAA!!" The boy Smashers cheered.

Malefor turned to them. "**DiEZ!**" Malefor yelled and swoop in like hawk.

"AAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!" The boy Smashers screamed like girls and ran off the stage, as Malefor chase them.

"O_o" Everyone speechless.

"Wow, they don't scream like girls…" Twilight Okami muttered sarcastically.

"AH!" Midna screamed and duck. "We'll be back on…" Midna paused and back flip out of the way of Malefor.

"DRAGON RE-" The Audience gets interrupted.

"SUPER SMASH BROS GAMER!!!!" Midna screams and tries to fight of Malefor.

Audience: _**St-st-stop talking now! Blah, Blah, Blah!**_

Author's Note: Well then, guess like more randomness, awkwardness and of course, mayhem on the way! Blah, Blah, Blah is by Ke$ha, Just Dance is by Lady GaGa and Malefor belongs to The Legend of Spyro! We have Luigi, Meta Knight, Mewtwo, Pit, Jigglypuff and Game and Watch!

P.S: Meta Knight and Pit will have a double torture, along with Jigglypuff and Mewtwo, and Luigi and Game and Watch will have singles!


	21. Chapter 21: Meta Knight and Pit UpDown!

Chapter 21: Meta Knight and Pit Up/Down!

**Twilight Okami: Hey, hey, hey! Guess what!**

**Pit: You go to jail for this show?**

**Twilight Okami: O_o, um, no, it's Disclaimer Time!**

**Meta Knight: I'll do it. Twilight Okami doesn't own anything but the show…**

**Pit: Nor does she own Meta Knight!**

**Meta Knight:… I said 'Twilight Okami doesn't own anything but the show' you idiot.**

**Pit: Oh ya…**

**Twilight Okami:…**

"RAAAAAAAAAARRRRR!! HOW MANY DRUNKS ARE TO BE- Oh, um, hi, and welcome back to- Super Smash Bros Gamer" Midna said.

"O_o" The Audience speechless for not saying the motto.

"Anyway, let us say some good things! We are almost to the finally!" Midna stated.

"YAAAAAAAA!!!" The Audience cheered.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! YAAAAAAA!!" The Smashers cheered.

"But the torture will get better of course" Midna explained to the Smashers.

"D'oh!" The Smashers replied.

"Alright, let us start the torture with two torture Smashers and-" Midna pauses as she gets interrupted.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! WWWHHHYYY!?!" The Smashers mope.

"SHUT UP!" Midna scream.

"O_o" The Smashers speechless.

"… She should see an Anger Management after the show…" Mickey whispered to Reborn.

"Whatever let us bring in the two next torture Smashers! The first-" Midna gets interrupted.

"TOTAL DRAMA ONI ACTION!!" Brad called.

"Oh crap, not him again!" Midna groan.

"Hi everyone w- Ow!" Brad gets hit by Midna.

"WHAT THE SHIT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" Midna demands.

Brad turns to see Midna and gasps in horror. "ZOMG, MIDNA!" Brad panics.

Midna looks at him curiously. "Oh I get it," She pauses and stares at him. "YOU'RE DRUNK!!" Midna pointed.

Brad becomes confused. "WHAT IN NIPPON!?" He asks.

Midna gets an Uzi, and grins. "WELL I'M PREPARE TO KILL YOU!!!" She screams.

"HOLLY SHIT AND CRAP!!!!!" Brad gasps.

Midna starts firing the Uzi and laughs evilly. Blood splutters everywhere and Brad collapses. Midna smiles and throws the Uzi away, and stares at the shock and frighten Audience.

"O_o" Everyone speechless.

"What?" Midna asks.

"Um Midna, he wasn't drunk…" Twilight Okami stated.

Midna widens her eyes. "Oh shit…!" She mutters.

Twilight Okami sighs and looks at the security guard. "Take the corpse away" Twilight Okami demands.

The guard nods and chucks the dead body away, then Midna resumes to the show, as if nothing ever happened.

"Ok, as I was saying! The first Smasher is described as Phantom of the Opera or Batman and the second one is an angel! Give it up for Meta Knight and Pit!" Midna introduces.

"I'm not Batman!" Meta Knight stated.

"OMG, WE'RE GOING TO BE TORTURED!!" Pit panicked.

"Well duh baby boy!" Midna replied.

"…." Pit and Meta Knight quiet.

"Let's see what your torture is you two!" Midna pauses and looks down at the cards. "Oh…"

"Oh god, what is it?" Pit demands.

"Let me see, you have to sing 'Up/Down' by Jessica Mauboy, while a fan is on, with you two floating, being pierced by glass, and when the fan switches of, glass will fell down on you two!" Midna explains.

"O_o" Meta Knight and Pit speechless.

"Ok, you two go to the fan, and prepare for a world of hurt!" Midna demands.

"…… We….. Hate…… This….. Show….." Meta Knight and Pit muttered.

The two entered the place with the fan on, and then they start flying up, with the metal and other hard stuff piercing.

"Oh, and everyone in the Audience and Judges get to throw hard stuff like metal, glass and so on!" Midna called.

Meta Knight and Pit stare in shock. "WHAT!?"

"AWESOME!!!" Anna cheered and got a gun that shoot metal.

"Let's have some fun!" Reborn gets two pistols that shoot glass.

Everyone in the Audience got random items and were about to throw.

"Chopper, put on the music!" Midna demanded.

"Ya!" Chopper cheered.

"Now, SING YOU TWO GIRLIES!!!" Midna demanded.

"O_o" Meta Knight and Pit speechless.

Pit: _**(Up) can't stop me, (Down) can't copy- -Gets hit in the face by glasses- OH SHIT- The dance for it knows me! Ready, oh ready! –Gets hit by metal between the legs- ZOMG, SHIIIITTT!!!**_

"Bulls eye!" Anna cheered.

Meta Knight: _**-Hit by glass in arm- CRAP! You know you need me! I love the speaker, the rhythm! Got body talkin'! You know you want to**_! _**So let go! You hear it calling! –Gets hit by metal in the back- SHIT!!**_

"Oh, I hit him!" Reborn noticed.

Pit and Meta Knight: _**-Hit by small pieces of metal- OW- the sound, of fighting motion, everybody get down! –Fan switches off-**_

Pit and Meta Knight fell down the ground and sigh in relief.

"WE'RE ALIVE!!!" Thetwo cheered, and then looked up.

The glass that was attached to the ceiling began falling faster and faster. The two groan.

"OH S-" The two couldn't finish the glass landed on the two.

Blood shot every where, and some of the girls felt sick, except Midna and the Audience who laughed.

"HAHAHAHA!! THAT'S GOT TO HURT!!!" Midna laughed.

"You… Wouldn't… Believe… It" Pit and Meta Knight finished as they fell unconscious from blood lost.

"Oops! Judges, what do you think?" Midna asks.

"SERIOUSLY FUN!! I GIVE IT A 4.5!! HAHAHA!" Anna laughed.

"I GIVE IT A 4!! HAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!" Reiji laughed and fell of his chair.

"Ghhha…. (Mind Talk: Moron)" Chibi said.

"And I give it a 4 myself" Nazo simply stated.

"HEHEHE!! IF IT WERE PEACH, I WOULD GIVE IT A 5, BUT 4.5!!!" Daisy laughed.

"Ha-ha! 4!" Issun chuckled.

"Ha, ha!" Laughs like Stewie Griffon. "A 4.5 too!" Reborn chuckled.

"AHAHA!! Same score!!" Mickey chuckled.

"Cool! We'll b-" Midna gets interrupted.

Suddenly, all the drunk bosses return, about to get some, well, I don't know 'revenge' but ya. The Audience gasps and Midna gets annoyed.

"AGGGGGGGGHGHHHHHHHHHHHGGHH!!!!" Midna screams.

"**WhATz WiThses HeR!?**" The drunk bosses demanded.

"AAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!!!" Midna still mad.

"**WhaRtZ HeR PRoBlEm?**"

"AAAAAAAGGGGHHHHH-"Midna gets hit in the head by a sandal.

"SHUT THE SHIT UP, AND DO THE CRAP SOMETHING ABOUT IT!!!" Anna screamed.

Midna stares at her in shock. Anna points her fingers to the drunk bosses.

"THERE ARE STUPID SHIT HEADS BOSSES ABOUT TO KICK YOU FAT ASSES IF YOU DON'T DO THE CRAP ABOUT IT!!!!" Anna yelled.

"Oh, right!" Midna pauses and turns to the Smashers. "Go, and do your thing Smashers!" Midna demanded.

"WHY US!?" The Smashers scream.

"BECAUSE I SAY SO!!" Midna screams back.

"**LeZ GEtz 'Em!**" Malefor declares.

"**YAZZZZ!!!**" Ridley and the Parasite Queen scream.

All the bosses charge and all the Smashers scream like little babies, no, not girl, and jump of the stage, abounding looks around, and is about to be run over.

"OH SH-" Gets stampeded.

When Midna got up she began. "We'll be back on…" Midna pauses.

Everyone ran out of the building leaving Midna alone.

"Super Smash Bros Gamer…" She mutters

* * *

Author's Note: Whoa, poor Midna, I feel sorry for her! Next chapter will come in a few days if possible!


	22. Chapter 22: Another Double Poke Mayhem!

Chapter 22: Another Double Poke Mayhem!

**Twilight Okami: Guess what!**

**Mewtwo: Disclaimer Time?**

**Twilight Okami: Yes, but, CAPCOM GOT RID OF CLOVER STUDIOS!!**

**Jigglypuff: So?**

**Twilight Okami: THE OKAMI SEQUEL WILL BE CRAP! WHHAHA!!!**

**Mewtwo and Jigglypuff: O_o…? Twilight Okami doesn't own anything but the show…**

Everyone has returned to the building, but couldn't find Midna anywhere. Suddenly, a guy with a mask with red symbols and blood eyes appear.

"_Hello Everyone, I would like to play a game_" The mysterious figure began.

The Audience gasps in huge shock. "ZOMG, AND HOLLY SHIT!! IT'S JIGSAW!!!" They scream.

"What a stupid name…" Anna stated, not worried.

"_Yes, it is I! And be- OW!_" Jigsaw gets hit on the head.

Midna got a hammer, and put it over her shoulder and sighed. "Jigsaw, there is no time for your 'Saw Game', so, leave for we hate gore!" Midna demanded.

"…_Oh, I thought we were making Saw VII…_" Jigsaw groaned and left the room.

"O_o" Everyone speechless.

"……. Who brought him here?" Twilight Okami asks.

"You never brought him?" Captain Falcon asked.

"Heck no! I never watched Saw!" Twilight Okami stated.

"O_o" The Smashers speechless.

"Midna, get on with the show!" Twilight Okami demanded, and sat in the Audience.

"Right- Hello and welcome back to…" Midna paused.

"HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL!!" The Audience cheered.

"NO! IT'S SUPER SMASH BROS GAMER!!" Midna screamed.

"…" The Audience quiet.

"Anyway, let us bring in the next two Smashers to be tortured!" Midna began.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" The Smashers moped.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Still moping.

"NOOOOO-"

"SHUT THE SHIT UP!!!!!!" Midna screams madly breaking the windows.

"O_o" The Smashers really speechless.

Midna calmed down "…… Anyway, let us bring in the next to tortured Smashers! The first one is described as the 'perfect Pokemon' who is jealous of Lucario and the other is one who sings bored! Give up for Mewtwo and Jigglypuff!" Midna greeted.

"ZOMGosh! I DIDN'T WANTED TO BE NEXT!!" Mewtwo groaned.

"MY CAREER WILL BE RUINED!" Jigglypuff screamed dramatically on her knees (If she has any).

Magically, a saxophone appears in Midna's hands.

"WHAT THE HECK?" Mewtwo and Jigglypuff demanded.

Midna: _**Destination unknown (known, known, known, known, known, unknown) –Takes saxophone and plays the catchy tune- (known, known, known, known, known) –takes saxophone out of mouth- I left my job, my boss, my car, and my home! I'm leaving for our destination I still don't know!**_

"O_o????" Mewtwo and Jigglypuff really speechless.

Midna puffed and threw away the saxophone. Mewtwo raised one of his eyes brows, still speechless.

"Um, why did you play 'Destination Unknown/Calabria'?" Mewtwo asks awkwardly.

"…… I dunno……" Midna admitted.

"……" Everyone quiet.

"Sooooooo, what is our dare?" Jigglypuff asks? OMG!

"Let's see then…" Midna pauses and checks the cards. "OMG….!" Midna gasped.

"What is it?" Mewtwo demands with a sigh.

"My career to be ruin!?" Jigglypuff asks.

"You have to dress like gangsters and blow up Capcom and record it on camera and show the world!" Midna explained.

"O_o" Mewtwo and Jigglypuff speechless.

Twilight Okami crosses her arms and snorts, and leans back on her chair.

"It's a good dam thing, FOR CAPCOM GOT RID OF CLOVER STUDIO WHO CREATED OKAMI!! LIKE SERIOULY? WHAT THE HECK!? AND NOW THEY ARE MAKING A SEQUEL WITH OUT CLOVER!!!" Twilight Okami stated.

"O_o….. Ok….." The Smashers simply say.

"WE KNOW HOW YOU FEEL!!!" The Okami Fans call.

Twilight Okami simply nods and turns to Midna. "Oh, and make sure those two Pokemon bring the recorded tape to me" Twilight Okami finished.

"Of course Twilight Okami!" Midna replied.

"O_o………….. DAM IT!!!" Mewtwo and Jigglypuff shout, and Lucario chuckles.

* * *

Mewtwo and Jigglypuff dressed in gangsters then got some army weapons (Incase they have to fight security guards), and then got a camera and magically appeared by the Capcom Base. Suddenly, two security guards look at the.

"Hey, they look like terrorists!" One guard stated.

The other shrugged. "Nah, let's leave them!" He finished.

"O_o" The two Pokemon speechless.

The two move aside the guards and sneak in the base, with 'Mission Impossible' playing out of nowhere, only because an orchestra was staking them. Guess what? Jigglypuff was singing Mission Impossible while fighting weirdo and recording everything!

"….. Seriously, where did this orchestra came from?" Twilight Okami mumbled.

The two Pokemon put the bomb in the place and began running. They bump into a cross-dresser? (O_o) and then shot him. Suddenly, a guy from Halo appears in front of Kirby-

"JIGGLYPUFF!!"

WHATEVA!!

Anyway, the Halo dude cut her hair thing, and she got annoyed, and turned to him.

"YOU CUT MY HAIR!!!" She screamed and started firing a machine gun at him.

Mewtwo was frighten by this Pokemon, and just kept moving before more security guards come in.

The two kept running until Midna closed all entrances. The two Pokemon began banging on the wall.

"LET US OUT!!" Mewtwo screamed.

"MY BEAUTIFUL CAREER!!!!" Jigglypuff panicked.

"Sorry, but Twilight Okami want to see you guys get blown up, for this is torture" Midna explained.

"CURSE YOU TWILIGHT OKAMI!!!!" The two screamed then the building blew up.

Blood was shot across the roads, and painted a wall red and this guy said 'yay, the wall has finally been painted red!' and ya.

* * *

Two minutes later, and the two return, well, dead like.

"BWHWHAHAH!!!" The Audience laughs.

"MHAHAHAHAHAH!!!" The Okami Fans laugh evilly.

"HAHA!! That was one 'Explosion Firework trick' back there!" Midna sassed.

"HAHAAAHA!!" The Audience laughed.

"Throw me the camera" Twilight Okami demanded.

Mewtwo muttered a curse, and Lucario chuckled under his breath.

"I…. H-" Mewtwo couldn't finish when Twilight Okami threw a knife at his head, and he threw the camera at her.

Twilight Okami caught it. "Ya, I know you love me"

"O_o" The Smashers speechless.

"Anyway, judges, what do you think?" Midna asks.

"HAHAHAHAH!!! ALRIGHT, THE VIOLENCE IS KICKING IN!! A 4 FOR ME!!" Anna cracked up.

"I TOO GIVE IT 4!! LOL!!" Reiji chuckled.

"And I give it a 4 myself" Nazo stated.

"Good thing American Accent!" Midna paused as she got hit by a red ball.

"FOR THE SOMETHING TIME! I'M NOT AMERICAN!!" Nazo screamed.

"…. Um, I give it a 4 too…." Daisy stated awkwardly while looking frighten at the puffing Nazo.

"HAHA! I GIVE IT A 4.5!!" Issun chuckled.

"You give it a 4.5? You do realize that they blow up Capcom" Midna stated.

"I DON'T CARE!!" Issun yelled.

"O_o" Everyone speechless.

"I give it a 5! HA-HA!" Reborn chuckled.

"And um, I give it a 3.5" Mickey stated.

"Alright, we'll be-" Midna got interrupted when a guy came in the place.

A guy from Capcom came in, looking burnt, with an angry look.

"WHO BLEW UP CAPCOM!?!" He demanded.

Everyone pointed to Mewtwo and Jigglypuff who are now conscious. The guy stomps and gets on the stage.

"I WIL-" Got shot in the chest by Jigglypuff.

"NO ONE WILL TAKE MY CAREER AWAY!!!" She screamed.

"O_o"

"SUGAR!!!" Pichu screamed.

"Oh crap!" Pickachu slapped his forehead.

"SUGAR!!!" Pichu demanded.

Suddenly security guards from Capcom building come in. "Who killed him?"

Everyone points to Jigglypuff, who has fire around her whole body.

"GO, GO, GO!" The SWAT team says and charges.

Suddenly, some SWAT team member came from the ceiling through wire ropes and started to charge and get to the stage.

"HOW DO THEY…" Mewtwo pauses. "Oh, the tape was shown to the world" Mewtwo stated and looked at the grinning Twilight Okami.

"This show is about torture, so you two need to get bashed" Twilight Okami called.

The SWAT team were coming in, and Jigglypuff began killing them madly, and fed Pichu some sugar, which made him hyper.

"SUGAR!!!!!!!" Pichu screamed.

Then, suddenly, music came in, and everyone saw… WHAT THE HECK? Some SWAT members playing instruments.

_**Hyper Pichu, Hyper Pichu!**_

_**Does what ever a hyper Pichu would do!**_

_**Can he eat, sugar all day? No he can't, for he'll get diabetes!**_

_**Hey Allllllllll, beware of a psycho named Hyper Pichu!**_

"WHO HIRED THIS LOT OF WEIRDOS!?" Midna demanded as she thought of the SWAT team that was now… DRUNK?

"Here we go with the drunks" Anna mumbled.

Pichu kept attacking everyone, for he thought they were sugar, and charges at the singing SWAT members. Midna cheered.

"YES! NO-" Midna pauses as guys dressed like girls began singing. "WHAT IN HYRULE!?"

"WHAT THE SHAMAN!?!" Anna yelled.

"WHAT THE SUGAR!?!" Pichu (Of course) stated

"Everyone can sing along!" Peach called.

Everyone turned to Peach. "WHAT!?" They all asked.

So guess what? The Audience, Fangirls and even Smashers began singing for no reason.

_**Is he obsessed?**_

_**Listen all… He's-got-sugar-in-is-blood!**_

_**Can he defeat, a screaming Fangirl? No he can't but- HE CAN EAT ONE!**_

_**Hey everryyyyyyyyone!! We can't think any more lyrics!**_

"SHUT…….. UPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!" Midna screamed, stole Jigglypuff's machine gun, and killed all the SWAT members.

"O_o" The Audience and Smashers speechless.

Midna puffed. "We'll be back on…" Midna paused.

"SAW!!" The Audience gasped.

"SUP…" Midna pauses when she sees Jigsaw come in.

"_Yes, let us…_" Jigsaw couldn't finish, for he was shot to death.

"SUPER SMASH BROS GAMER!!!" She screamed.

"O_o"

Author's Note: Whoa, hyper and huge randomness in! O_o…? Anyway, we now have Luigi, Captain Falcon (I forgot about him, sorry!) and Game and Watch! Thank you my new reviewers, _Keeper of the Dark Dragon, meitantekid, Foxpilot _and _laguzgirl_! The songs belong to their singers!

P.S: Thanks _Foxpiolt _for telling me what I could have done, hope you liked it all! _Laguzgirl_, I'm a Yoshi fan too!


	23. Chapter 23: Luigi's NotSo Merry Men

Chapter 23: Luigi's Not-So Merry Men

**Twilight Okami: Disclaimer Time!**

**Luigi: Twilight Okami doesn't own anything but the show…**

**Pichu: SUGAR!!!**

**Luigi: -Screams like a girl- GIRL WITH RABBIES!!!**

**Pichu and Twilight Okami: O_o……?**

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRR- Oh, hi and welcome back to…" Midna pauses.

"AMERICAN IDOL!!" The Audience cheered.

"FOR THE LAST TIME…. SUPER…. SMASH…. BROS… GAMER!!!!!!" Midna screamed and broke the glass, again.

"MY WINDOWS!!" Twilight Okami called.

"O_o" The Audience speechless.

"Anyway, only three more tortures until the huge finally!!" Midna cheered.

"YAAAAAYYY!!" The Smashers cheered.

"So let us begin, but before we do, what do the judges want to say about what's been going on and reaching the end of the show?" Midna asks.

"Seriously, this show is hilarious, and our reviewers agree to this, right reviewers?" Anna asks and turns to the Audience.

Foxpiolt, laguzgirl, Keeper of the Dark Dragon, gamerofloz, meitantekid, OnyxSarune18 and Twilight Smash cheer happily.

"You guys are making me feel like a queen" Twilight Okami called.

"AAAAAWWWWWWWWW!!! _**Don't stop, make it pop! DJ, blow my speakers up! Tonight, I'm a fight until we see the sudden sun light!**_" The Audience sang.

"……" Twilight Okami and the reviewers quiet.

"Ok, next judge" Midna stated awkwardly.

"LOL, ROFL, I will miss this show once it's over" Reiji called sadly.

"GHWWA!" Chibi replied.

"This show was better then I thought, and being the first villain on this show? Such an honor, and well humored" Nazo stated.

"Along with an American" Midna mumbled.

"I'M NOT AMERICAN!!" Nazo screamed.

"HAHAHAHA!! Oh boy, this show is the BEST!! Nice work Twilight Okami!" Daisy called while laughing.

"HEHEE!! Nobody called me bug! Thank Kami-san! This is SOOOOOOOO hilarious; too bad the show will end soon!" Issun called.

"I agree with Issun, nothing more to say" Reborn yells.

"NO NEED TO YELL!!!" Midna screamed.

"O_o" Reborn speechless.

"And I wasn't on the show for long, but THIS IS THE BEST SHOW EVA!!!! LOL!!" Mickey laughed.

"…." Judges quiet.

"Alright then, let us bring in the next tor-" Midna got interrupted when Mario punched her.

The Audience gasps and Midna looks up too see the Smashers behind Mario.

"You know what? WE GETTING SICK AND TIRED OF BEING TORTURED!!!" Mario stated.

"Ya and we'll destroy this building!" Captain Falcon added.

"LET'S DO IT!!!" Mario declared.

"YAAAAAAA!!!" The Smashers yelled and charged.

"WHAT TH- AHHHHHHHH!!!!" Midna screamed and was being chased.

Zelda tackled all the Smashers aside to get to Midna, and got out a Missile Launcher.

"Out of the way, MIDNA IS MINE!!!" Zelda screamed as she shoved the Smashers aside.

"THE ONE IS GOING TO BE TORTURED IS THE BROTHER OF MARIO, LUIGI!!!" Midna screamed.

"Oh crap, I'm next!" Luigi stopped in his place and screamed.

The Smashers stopped charging. "O_o" They were speechless.

"Ya, and since Mario is better then you, we have to torture you" Midna declared.

"What am I to do?" Luigi asked and got hit by a sandal in the head. "OW!!"

"WHAT THE SHAMAN ARE YOU DOING? AREN'T YOU GOING TO GET REVENGE!?!" Anna called.

"I can't fight!" Luigi admitted.

"O_o" The Judges speechless.

"O_o" The Audience speechless.

"O_o" Everyone speechless.

"……………………………………. Ok, well you have to…" Midna paused, and looked down at the cards. "Ouch…"

"OMG, what is it?" Luigi asked frighten.

"You need to get a bunch of Merry men, who are the Final Fantasy dudes, and fight of this load of Smashers!" Midna stated.

"Ya, ok- Wait a minute? How did you know we were to charge at you?" Luigi asked.

"OMG!! TWILIGHT OKAMI IS A PROPHET!!!" Peach screamed.

Twilight Okami shrug, and pointed her finger at someone. "Tell that to Waka" Twilight Okami stated and the prophet waved.

"O_o" The Smashers speechless.

"Ok, bring in the Final Fantasy guys!" Midna called.

All the Final Fantasy people came, and were behind Luigi, and Luigi was frighten. They looked tough, I guess.

"YOU GUESS!?" Final Fantasy people asked.

YA, I GUESSS!!!

"….."

Anyway, and then Luigi puffed his chest and looked them with determination.

"You guys are brave, and not me…" He sighed.

Chopper went to a random piano, and began playing Titanic.

"Well, that will change…" Luigi stated and turned to the Smasher mob. "AND I WILL BE BRAVE!!!" He called.

"AAAAAAAWWWWWWWW!!!" The Audience cheered.

Luigi smiled.

"What a stupid speech" Anna stated coldly.

"I don't care!" Luigi cried and charged with the Final Fantasy dudes.

The Smashers turned, and the Final Fantasy people stopped along with Luigi.

"What?" Luigi asked as he turned to them.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" The Final Fantasy people screamed like babies and ran out of the building.

"O_o" Everyone speechless.

"RAAAAAAAARRRRRRR!!!" Out of nowhere, Okami bosses appeared and charged at Luigi.

"What is-ZOMG AND HOLLY SHIT!!!" Luigi screamed and was being beaten up badly, with blood coming out.

"O_o"

"ATTACK!!!" Mario called.

"…………………." The Smashers speechless.

Ahh, Smashers? Aren't you trying to kill us?

"Oh right, YAAAAAAAAAAA!!!" The Smashers screamed and charged.

Midna sighed. "Here we go again…" She muttered, and got out a bazooka.

The Smashers gulped 'huh?' and stopped in their spot. Midna looked at ma, Twilight Okami.

"Twilight Okami, shall I shoot them?" Midna asked.

Twilight Okami rubbed her chin, as the Smashers gave her puppy looks. Twilight Okami sighed.

"Oh of course YOU CAN SHOOT THEM!!!" Twilight Okami called.

"YYYYYAAA-YYAAAYYY!!!" Midna cheered.

"ZOMG!!!" The Smashers screamed and then ran.

Midna fired, and it hit some Smashers, then she got out a machine gun, and went to Zelda.

"DIE!!!"

"YOU!!!" Zelda screamed back.

Suddenly, everyone began fighting each other to death, and then Anna turned to Twilight Okami.

"Can any one join the fight?" She called.

"Ya!" Twilight Okami called.

"YAAAAYY! YOU ROCK TWILIGHT OKAMI!!!" Anna called and jumped on top the Audiences heads and jumped into the fight.

"I WILL TOO!!!" Reborn called and started firing.

"O_o" Everyone speechless.

"AAAAAGHHHHHHHHH!!! WE'LL BE BACK ON…" Midna pauses.

"SOMETHING!!" The Audience called.

"SUPER… SMA- oh, screw it all…"

Author's Note: Ok, ok I admit, this wasn't a long chapter, but I couldn't make it longer!!! Two more chapters, and that's it! Nothing else! All you reviewers hope you don't midn if I used ya lot in the story! I will use all of you in the Final Chapter, as it will be called!

Next chapter will have two tortures, who are Captain Falcon and Game and Watch. Not together, seprate! The Final Chapter will be the longest in the show, I think, so hope you all enjoy it!


	24. Chapter 24: Quarto Trouble

Chapter 24: Quarto Trouble

**Twilight Okami: Guess what!**

**Mario: Disclaimer Time…**

**Twilight Okami: Ya, but Double Torture!**

**Smashers: NOOOOOOOOO!!!**

**Twilight Okami: I don't own anything but the show!**

**Mario: Hey, you did it!**

**Twilight Okami: Scary, I know.**

**Mario: O_o**

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAH!!! TAKE THAT YOU- Oh, hi, and welcome back to the second last chapter of…" Midna pauses.

"SUPER SMASH BROS GAMER!!" The Audience cheered.

"YES!!!!! FINALLY, YOU GOT IT RIGHT!!!!" Midna cheered, doing the 'Come-on' pose.

"YAAAAAAAAYY!!" The Audience cheered.

"Good, anyway, there been changes in this chapter" Midna paused.

"WHHHHHHYYYYYY?" The Smashers ask.

"We forgot to mention Roy! So thank you lauzgirl for reminding us!" Midna explained.

"Any time!" lauzgirl said, and then looked at Yoshi and Ike. "OMG, AUTOGRAPH!!" lauzgirl cheered and went on stage.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Ike and Yoshi screamed and were chased.

"O_o" The Audience speechless.

"Oh, I also remember something!" Twilight Okami called.

"What is it?" Midna asked.

"We forgot Ike too!" Twilight Okami called.

"So it's QUARTO TROUBLE!!" Midna cheered.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Ike and Roy screamed.

"Ok then, while Ike and Yoshi are being chased by their biggest fan, let us start of the first torture with the black 2D guy, Gay hem Watch!" Midna called.

"BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!! (GAME AND WATCH!!)" Game and Watch said.

"Stop swearing!" Midna stated.

"…." Game and Watch quiet.

"Let us see what you have…" Midna paused and looks down at the card. "Ouch…"

"…." Game and Watch quiet.

"…. Ok, you have to go to Shigeru Miyamoto, but before you do, you need to make this…" Midna pauses.

Chopper goes and gets a board and shows what Game and Watch must make.

_Ingredients_

_Poo, Cigarette, Urian, Apple Cider, Paper, Sewer Water and Rocky Road Chocolate._

_Make:_

_A huge buff-ay, stuffs the food in Shigeru Miyamoto's mouth, and doodle his face with Permanent Pen!_

"….." Game and Watch quiet (He has no eyes, so no O_o faces).

"Yup, so, go to the kitchen and do it!" Midna demanded.

"BEEP! (CRAP!!)" Game and Watch says and goes to the kitchen and starts doing his thing.

"Wh-"Midna gets interrupted when Yoshi and Ike ran past her with lauzgirl trying to get their autographs. "We'll get the next double dare! They come from Red Emblem and one was kicked out of Super Smash Bros Brawl and the other is a guy with a cool sword! It's Ike and Roy!" Midna introduced.

"OH CRAP AND SHIT!!" Roy and Ike screamed.

"Wait, everyone is being tortured at once?" Captain Falcon asked.

"Yup!" Midna nodded.

"O_o" The Smashers speechless.

Gay hem Watch was almost finish with his food-

"BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!!!!! (GAME AND WATCH!!!!!)" Game and Watch screamed.

SHUT UP!! I DON'T EVEN LIKE YOU!

"………"

"Ok, let us see-" Midna gets interrupted.

"Just curious, WHY WAS I KICKED OUT!?" Roy demanded.

"Don't you remember?" Ike screamed, still being chased by lauzgirl.

* * *

-Flash Back-

"Sorry Roy, but you aren't cool!" A gangster cop told.

"BUT WHAT ABOUT MY FANS!?" Roy demanded.

The guard shrug. "Who cares and I heard the Spice Girls were in town" He lied.

"ZOMG!!" Roy screamed and left.

* * *

-End of Flash Back-

"Oh, ya" Roy realized.

"….." Everyone quiet.

"Ok, let us see your double torture!" Midna paused and looks down at the card. "Whoa…"

"What is it?" Roy demanded.

"You and Ike have to jump into a pit of Fangirls, and you guys have to sign all 4050 autographs!" Midna stated, and looked at lauzgirl. "Plus one"

"O_o" Ike and Roy speechless.

"YAAAYYY!! THANKS TWILIGHT OKAMI!!" lauzgirl cheered and went with the Fangirls.

"AAHHHHHHHH!!!" The Fangirls shrieked.

"Ya, I thought all of you would get excited, so, go and jump in th…" Midna pauses as someone tugs her. "And Game and Watch had finished with something gross!"

Game and Watch nods, then Chopper brings in Shigeru Miyamoto, and Game and Watch shivers.

"GO!!" Midna screams and hocks a horn.

"BEEP! (ZOMG!)" Game and Watch screamed and charged at Shigeru Miyamoto.

Game and Watch jumped like in Spy Hard and stuff the food in Shigeru Miyamoto mouth.

The Audience gasps, then Game and Watch gets a pen, mutters apologies and curses as he doodles on Shigeru Miyamoto face, like a clown. Shigeru Miyamoto stares angrily.

"GAME AND WATCH!!!!" He screams and charges.

"BEEP!!!!!! (SHIT!!!!!!)" Game and Watch screams and is being chased by Shigeru Miyamoto.

"Since the first torture is done, let us throw the two Red Emblem guys in!" Midna said happily.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!" The Fangirls cheered.

Ike and Roy stare down in shock. "There is NOOO way were going in there!" They both declared.

"I think I see a drunk paparazzi coming!" Midna lied.

"AHHHH!!" They screamed and looked back to see no paparazzi. "OH CRAP!!" They both scream, and fell in the Fangirl pit. "AAAAAAHHHHHH"

"CAN I HAVE YOUR AUTOGARPH?" A Fangirl asked.

"HIS CAPE IS MINE!!!" lauzgirl declared.

Midna stared in shock, as the Fangirls wanted everything then turns to Captain Falcon. "Now it's your turn!" Midna stated.

"FALCON NOOOOOOOOO!!!" He screamed.

"Let's see what you have…" Midna paused and dodged Matrix style as Shigeru Miyamoto tried firing a AK-47 at Game and Watch. "Ouch…" She finished at the cards.

"Oh crap, what is it?" Captain Falcon demanded.

"You have to go and Falcon Punch J.K Rowling in public and say to the world 'J.K ROWLING PLAYGIRSIM!' and the guards have to beat you up!" Midna explained.

"O_o, I CAN'T HIT THEE J.K ROWLING!!!" Falcon screamed like a girl.

"Too bad ding-dong, 'cause elf gal is in da town ya!" Midna rapped.

"…." Captain Falcon quiet.

"You can't rap Midna" Issun called.

"WHATZ EVA!!"

The judges slapped their fore heads, along with the Audience and Twilight Okami.

"SHE'S DRUNK!!" Twilight Okami stated.

"Great, just great" Captain Falcon sassed.

"**GoERz, aNdZeY Do TYA Thingey!**" Drunk Midna declared.

"…………………….. CURSE THIS SHOW!!!" Captain Falcon moped.

Captain Falcon magically warped to the meeting in a place somewhere I can't be bother to tell-

"Um, I think New York" Captain Falcon stated.

WHATEVA!! So, Captain Falcon saw J.K Rowling on a stall, with about thousand of people watching her speak, and security guards fast asleep!

Captain Falcon sneaked in, and 'Yell 'Dead Cell'' Was playing out of nowhere-

"That's my song!" Snake stated.

I DON'T CARE! Then Falcon was behind J.K Rowling, who doesn't know when to shut up.

"Thank you all, for this wonderful meeting…" Falcon is beside her, and the public get suspicious. "And I hope you all enjoyed my series" Falcon ready.

"FALCON….." Captain Falcon pauses.

J.K Rowling stares and so does the public.

"PUNCH!!!!" Captain Falcon finished and punched the author across the face, and she was shot 100 000 meters away.

"O_o" Public gasps.

Captain Falcon then went to the speaker.

"J.K ROWLING PLAYGARISM!!!" Falcon screamed.

Public gasps again, then a bunch of security guards come an-

"Hey, aren't some of them YOUR security guards!?" Falcon panicked.

He, he, yes.

"O_o… AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!" Captain Falcon panicked as he was getting bashed.

"**WeLz, sissy JUDges, what FDa Ya thnk?**" Midna asked, still drunk.

"I'M NOT A SISSY!! CHAOS, RANDOMNESS, TOO GOOD TO BE TRUE!!! RED EMBLEM BOYS 3.5, GAME AND WATCH 4, AND CAPTAIN FALCON 5!!! HAHAHAHAH!!!" Anna cracked up, and fell off her chair.

"O_o" The judges speechless.

"Same score! HAHAHAHAH!!" Reiji LOL

"All same" The rest of the Judges stated.

"**Solz, lets-OWz2wh!**" Midna screamed.

The Smashers all lined up, including Game and Watch, Captain Falcon, Ike and Roy to bash Midna up.

"**WhtatSZ?**" Midna asked.

"DDIIIIEEEE!!!!" The Smashers scream happily and charge.

"SUGAR!!!" Pichu demanded.

The Smashers all charged at the drunk Midna who smiled.

"**Youz!!**" She screamed and charged like a posh.

All the Smashers began fighting, and then Daisy jumped on the table, and looked dramatic, not.

"Hey!" Daisy shouted.

Don't care what you say, just go and fight….

"YAAAAAAAAAYYYYYY!!!!" Daisy screamed and jump to attack Daisy.

Reborn jump on the table too. "My turn to shine!" He cheered and began firing his pistols, Wanted style.

Anna got up, then smiled and jumped on the table too. "IF ANY ONE CAN JOIN, THEN SO CAN I!!!!" She cheered, and jump into the violence.

Mayhem was everywhere, as everyone wanted revenge on everyone, and yet Chopper can't be bothered to get to the commercials.

"Oh, I should?" Chopper asked.

Ya, you should…

"Ok, we'll be back on…" Chopper paused.

"REVENGE!!!" The Audience called.

"No, say Super Smash Bros Gamer" Chopper replied.

"SUPER SMASH BROS GAMER!!" The Audience cheered.

"Ok, let-OW!!" Chopper fells unconscious.

"**Mews doa! ItdYF!**" Midna stated.

"O_o" Everyone speechless.

* * *

Author's Note: WHOOOOAAAA!!! I GOT TO THE 50 MARK OF REVIEWS!!! YOU GUYS ROCK! :D! Sorry, I just never got this many reviews and I never thought I would! By today or tomorrow I should do the last chapter called Final Chapter, everyone welcome! Hope you'll enjoy it, and who will win the prize? XD, find out!


	25. Final Chapter

Final Chapter

**Twilight Okami: GUESS WHAT!!!**

**Sonic: Disclaimer Time?**

**Twilight Okami: NO, THE FINAL CHAPTER OF SSBG!!**

**Smashers: YAAAAAYYYYYY!!**

**Twilight Okami: Sonic, can you do the Disclaimer?**

**Sonic: Ok, Twilight Okami doesn't own anything but the show!**

**Twilight Okami: And can I have your autograph?**

**Sonic: Alright. –Gives me an autograph-**

**Twilight Okami: -Faints from happiness-**

**Sonic: O_o? Twilight Okami?**

Midna dressed in glittery clothes, and with a huge smile. "HELLO AND WELCOME BACK TO…" Midna pauses.

"THE FINAL OF SUPER SMASH BROS GAMER!!!!" The Audience cheered.

"Yes, it is!" Midna replied.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!" The Audience cheered happily.

The stage was black; with laser light (Like Eurovision last year) and all reviewers are in the Audience cheering.

"And boy, what an Audience we have indeed, and let us all thank the wonderful girl who arranged this show, Twilight Okami!" Midna cheered.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!" Everyone cheered, beside the Smashers, and whistled.

"Before we find out the Winner of Super Smash Bros Gamer, let us bring in the three review judges, gamerofloz, Twilight Smash and OnyxSarune18!" Midna stated.

The Audience cheered as the three reviews went into the judges seat beside each other and waved.

"Oh, and Midna we have other special guests!" Twilight Okami called (Wearing bling-bling).

"Like who Twilight Okami?" Midna asked.

"She is the wife of Onyx and the two have four children, and host Dragon Realm Idol 3! Give it up for Kiki, Onie, Hazelnut, Kiba and Esme!" Twilight Okami introduced.

The Audience cheered happily as Kiki, Onie, Hazelnut, Kiba and Esme went to the judges table, and waved, especially the young.

"Oh my dragon, I never thought I would be on another show! Thank you very much Twilight Okami for the honor!" Kiki called.

"Anytime Kiki; after all, Onyx put me to host a chapter of your show, Dragon Realm Idol 3!" Twilight Okami replied.

"You're hosting another show!?" Sonic called.

"For a chapter, ya, and I been two judges in different shows!" Twilight Okami explained.

"O_o" The Smashers speechless.

Onie jumped on the table. "You rock Twilight Okami!" He called.

"Ya!" Esme, Hazelnut and Kiba called in agreement.

"Thanks you four, oh, and Onie" Twilight Okami paused happily.

"Ya?" Onie asked.

"I brought a friend of yours, Gadget!" Twilight Okami pointed.

The Audience cheered slightly as Gadget show herself, by farting.

"EEEEWWWWWW!!!" The Audience covered their noses.

"Sorry" Gadget called.

Onie blushed. "H-hey Gadget" Onie greeted.

"Hey Onie" She called back.

Onie blushed, and so did Gadget.

"AAAAAAAWWWWWWW!!!" The Audience cheered romantically.

Onie turned to everyone in the Audience. "Hey, it's not what you think!" Onie called dramatically.

"Ya, SURE it isn't" Esme stated.

"It isn't" Onie argued.

"Yes it is" Esme protested.

"No it isn't"

"YES IT IS"

"NO I-" Onie gets interrupted.

"SHUT THE SHIT UP!!" Midna demanded.

"O_o" Onie and Esme quiet.

"Holly dragon, she's got problems" Hazelnut whispered to Kiki.

"Totally agree" Kiba whispered in a Ninja fashion.

"Kiba, you're not that Kiba from Naruto" Hazelnut replied.

"Oh…" Kiba muttered.

"Alright, before we tell who the winner is of Super Smash Bros Gamer, let us talk to our judges on what they had thought of the show" Midna explained.

"I thought t was the BEST!! Nothing more to describe, but funny, violence and random" Anna replied.

"Not to mention your fiancée is here" Midna stated.

Yoh waved in the Audience, and Anna waved back, with a blush.

"AAAWWWWWWWW!!!" The Audience cheered romantically.

"Yoh and Anna, sitting on a log! Doing what they should have done! Start's with an S and end with an X-Ow!" Onie and Onyx got hit on the head when they were singing.

"Don't sing that song you two, it's inappropriate!" Kiki shouted.

"Sorry, babe" Onyx whispered.

Yoh and Anna blush red.

"Not to rush or anything, but, can we get on with the show?" Twilight Okami called.

"Ya, and I say, this show was AWESOME AND HILLARIOUS!!!" Reiji chuckled.

"What an unusual show this has been, and being this judge of the show was fun, and hilarious! Good stuff" Nazo simply said.

"Agree with Nazo, what a funny show this has been! ROFL!!" Daisy laughs happily.

"HEHEHEHE!!! Ya, so true!" Issun laughed happily.

"I have to agree myself, and I will miss this show" Reborn sighed sadly.

"Same here, even thou I been the judge for not much chapters" Mickey nodded in agreement.

"A wonderful show indeed to my friend Twilight Okami, and funny, clever and seriously GOOD!! Oh dragon, I will miss the show" Onyx chuckled.

"HAHAH! Yes, and we are always happy to have you on Dragon Realm Idol 3 Twilight Okami" Kiki chuckled.

"YAAA!! HAHAHAH, LOL!!!" Onie, Esme, Hazelnut and Kiba laughed and fell of their chairs.

"O_o" Judges speechless.

"Alright, and one more thing until the final! We have one last judge!" Midna stated.

"WE DO!?" The Smashers asked.

"Yup, and boy she's fresh and great and the dark comedian as you may call! It's the one, and only, Twilight Okami!!!" Midna cheered.

"YYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!" The Audience cheered happily.

Twilight Okami went and sat next to Kiba, and gave an Oscar Winning Smile.

"Hello everyone and reviewers!" Twilight Okami called.

"So, Twilight Okami, what are your scores?" Midna asked.

"Mario 5, Peach 4.5, Kirby 5, Sonic 4, Zelda 4.5, Lucario 3, Red 5, Samus 3.5, Yoshi 5, Link and Young Link 4, Ice Climbers 3.5, Wolf 4, Fox 5, Dr. Mario and Bowser 4.5, Olimar 5, Donkey and Diddy Kong 4, Snake 5, Pickachu and Pichu 4.5, Falco 4, Meta Knight and Pit 3.5, Mewtwo and Jigglypuff 4, Luigi 3, Game and Watch 5, Roy and Ike 2.5 and Captain Falcon 4!" Twilight Okami explained.

"Great! And one more thing! Let us show us those wonderful moments in Super Smash Bros Gamer!" Midna stated happily.

"OHHHHHHHHHHH!!" The Smashers groan and glared.

"Ok, the 'not' so wonderful moments, but on big screen!" Midna pointed to a huge flat screen TV.

The TV show the tortured Smashers, and the Audience laughed all the way, including the Judges. The Smashers looked away in embarrassment and muttered huge curses. Once the TV stuff was over, Midna turned to the Audience.

"And now, the moment of truth all of you been waiting for! We shall see the winner of…" Midna paused.

"TOTAL DRAMA WORLD TOUR!!" The Audience cheered.

"NO, SUPER SMASH BROS GAMER!!!" Midna screamed and broke the third replaced windows, again.

"O_o" Everyone speechless.

Chopper came awkwardly and passed an envelope, and went back to the camera. Drum roll music comes out of nowhere.

"And the winner, of Super Smash Bros Gamer is," Midna paused, opened the envelope and read. "Mario!"

"OMG, I won!?" Mario asked as the Audience cheered and got on the stage.

The Audience was cheering loud, as Mario went to get a Trophy that magically appeared, and gave it to Mario.

"Well Mario, here is your prize!" Midna stated.

"Ya, I- Huh?" Mario paused and read a sign.

A gold plate said 'You are the most embarrassed person to live, ever, and ever will be, and everyone will remember you!' it said.

"O_o" Mario speechless.

The Audience laughed hard at Mario's shock, and Mario glared at Twilight Okami who grinned happily, then turned to Midna.

"And Midna, there is on more thing before the show is over" Twilight Okami paused.

"What is it?" Midna asked.

"Since Mario won, that gives him ONE more torture!" Twilight Okami smirked.

Mario gasped. "WHAT!?" Mario shouted.

"YAAAAAYYY!!!" Esme, Kiba, Hazelnut, Onie and Anna cheered.

"Alright then, let's see what your torture is," Midna paused and look. "Whoa…" Midna finished.

"ZOMG, what is it?" Mario demanded sadly.

"You have to sing 'In Your Eyes' by Kylie Minogue while dressed in Ballerina clothes, and when the quotes 'in your eyes', you have to poke Bowser, harder every time, and at the end, you have to poke the eyes the hardest!" Midna explained.

"O_o" Mario speechless and turned to a speechless Bowser.

"Alright, go and dress in Ballerina clothes!" Midna demanded.

"…………. CURSE YOU ALL!!" Mario screamed.

After few minutes, Mario got dressed in Ballerina clothes and the Audience began laughing again. Anna and Onyx got VCR cameras.

"I am SOOOOO recording this" Anna replied.

"Same with me!" Onyx said.

"Ok, put on the music Chopper!" Midna called.

Chopper nodded, then the stage looked like the stage from the 'In Your Eyes' clip, and the music began.

Mario: _**What on earth am I meant to do? When this, crowded place, there is, only you. Was going to leave; now I have to stay. –Doing Kylie Minogue dances- You have taken my breath awwwayyyyyy! Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh! Is the world still spinning around? (Spinning around). Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh! I don't feel like coming down! It's in your eyes! –Pokes Bowser in the eyes-**_

"OW!!" Bowser screamed and shot a fireball at Mario's nose.

Mario: _**SHIT, MY N- I can tell what you're thinking. My heart is sinking too. It's no surprise! I been watching you lately! I want to make it with you! –Does really stupid dances- Destiny, has a, funny way, when it comes and takes all your cares away!-Trips over- OW! I can think of, single thing. Other then what a beautiful state event! Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh! Is the world still spinning around? (Spinning around)! Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh! –Trips over, and twists foot- CR- I don't feel like coming down! It's in your eyes! –Pokes Bowser harder, and he burns his head- CRAP- **_

_**I can tell what you're thinking! My heart is sinking too! It's no surprise! I been watching you lately! I want to make with you- (With you, with you, with you, with you, with you, with you, with you, with you, with you, with you, with you, with you) Want to make it with you- (With you, with you, with you) Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh! -Break dances- Is the world still spinning around? (Spinning around!) Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh! I don't feel like coming dowwwwwwnnnn!! –Does a dramatic disco pose- It's in your eyes! –Pokes Bowser really hard- **_

_**I can tell what you're thinking! My heart is sinking too! It's no surprise! I been watching you lately!-Does the Samba- I want to make with you! It's in your eyes! –Pokes Bowser eyes again, and Bowser moans- I can tell what your thinking! My heart is sinking too! (My heart is sinking too!) It's no surprise! I been watching you lately! I want to make it with you! It's in your eyes! –Pokes Bowser eyes again, and he screams- I can tell what your thinking! My heart is sinking too! It's no surprise! (No surprise!) I been watching you lately! (No surprise!) I want to make it with you! It's in your eyes! --Gives Bowser the hardest, pain fullest poke, ever and ever will be in history- **_

Bowser blinks and the Audience gasps at the steaming Bowser.

"DIIIEEEE!!!" Bowser screams and charges.

"AAAAHHHHHHHH!!!" Mario screams and is being chased by Bowser.

"HAHAHAHAHA!!! Ok, judges what do you think?" Midna asked.

"HHAHAHAHA!!! HOW EMBARRASSING FOR MARIO!! HAHAHA!!!" The Judges laughed.

"Alright! So, Twilight Okami, have anything else?" Midna asked.

Twilight Okami hoped off her chair. "Yes, I do Midna," Twilight Okami pauses and goes on stage. "I have one more request" She turns to the Smashers. "Smashers"

The Smashers turn to her, even Mario and Bowser stopped running. Twilight Okami smiled.

"I have one more torture" Twilight Okami stated.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!" The Smashers moped.

"I want you to go to Kamui in Okami, and just wait for some people to come" Twilight Okami said.

The Smashers stare at her. "That's it?" They asked.

Twilight Okami nods. "Yes, that's it"

"YAAAAAAAAA!!!!" The Smashers cheered and left the building.

* * *

The Smashers magically reached Kamui and looked around the blizzard.

"That was easy" Samus stated.

"Agree" Yoshi said.

Peach turns and sees some black figures coming. "Hey, look!" Peach pointed.

Everyone turned to the black figures, which reviled them selves as the bosses in their series. The Smashers panicked.

"ZOMG!!!" They screamed.

The bosses turn and smile. "NOW FOR OUR REVENGE!!!!" They screamed and charged.

"HOLLY SHIT AND CRAP!!!!!!!!!!" The Smashers screamed and were chased.

The Audience cracked up at the Smashers and so did everyone else.

"HAHAHAHAA!! YOU'RE A TRUE GENIOUS TWILIGHT OKAMI!!!" Midna stated.

"YAAA!!!" Esme, Kiba, Hazelnut, Onie and Gadget cheered.

"Yes I am, and now let me thank the Judges!" Twilight Okami turned to the Judges. "Anna Kyoyama, Reiji Ozore, Nazo, Princess Daisy, Issun, Reborn, King Mickey, OnyxSarune18, Kiki, Esme, Onie, Kiba, Hazelnut, gamerofloz and Twilight Smash!" Twilight Okami paused, as the Audience cheered really loud.

"Along with the Security Guard," Twilight Okami pauses as the Audience cheers. "Camera man or deer or buck, Chopper!" Audience cheers again.

"And who can I forget the host, Midna!" Twilight Okami stated.

"Aw, thanks Twilight Okami!" Midna replied as the Audience cheered.

"And of course me, for arranging the show!" Twilight Okami said humbly.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!" Everyone cheered happily.

"Alright, this is the end of…" Twilight Okami pauses.

"SUPER SMASH BROS GAMER!!" Everyone cheered and applauded.

* * *

Author's Note: Well there you are, the end of Super Smash Bros Gamer! Alright!! Well, I'll be back in Super Smash Bros Gamer 2… That's right; there'll be a second season! It will be a little bit different. The Smashers bring one friend along like Peach-Rosalina, Wario-Waluigi, so on; the reviews get to suggest a torture, that may be put in the show, and they get to vote the scores and say who'll win!

Super Smash Bros Gamer 2, coming soon, not sure, but we'll find out.

* * *

And now to thank my reviewers!

Gamerofloz: For being my first reviewer, and always/reviewing enjoying my chapters, and scaring me a little with more chapters. O_o…

Twilight Smash: For reviewing most chapters too and positive feed back.

Foxpilot: For suggesting what I should improve.

OnyxSarune18 (Formerly OnyxtheDragon17): For letting me use his OC's and being a good friend.

Keeper of the Dragon: Saying nice feed back.

Meitanteikid: For giving me good feed back too.

Laguzgirl: For giving me nice feed back and saying how cool I am! XD!


End file.
